Let's Make It Right
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: Skate. Sequel to Summer:Lux Aeterna
1. Chapter One

**Heyhey :) I'm back, and here's the sequel to Summer: Lux Aeterna.  
Disclaimer: I don't own lost**

----------------------------------------------

Opening the door was harder than it looked, it jammed again, she pushed her shoulder into the door and forced it to open wider. Sighing relief, she slammed the door shut and kicked off her shoes. Kate went over to her sofa and plopped down on it, letting her head rest against the back. She had just finished her shift at work, which was hell… she had to be near very drunk and very foreword men at least double her age. Her boss called her in to ask her to do overtime, she needed the money, so she stayed and tended the bar, hating every minute of it. Kate stayed in silence for a few moments, with only the ticking of the clock to keep her company, it was just after three in the morning but the noises from the people who stayed upstairs and beside her also accompanied the loud ticking.

Kate let out a ragged breath and placed her head on her hands, letting the tears slip through her fingers and drip onto her faded jeans. The past seven years had been tough; everything seemed to crash and burn around her after she went to New York. As the tears steadily ran down her face, she let out a sob and shifted from her position on the sofa so that she was lying down. Kate wrapped her arms around her abdomen and nuzzled her head into the cushion. Lately all she done was cry, the smallest things set her off… and working where older men hit on her was one of the main factors, it reminded her of Wayne. The only time he struck her mom or her was when he was liquored up and thought he was the sexiest thing alive, wanting to show everyone what he was made of. Kate eventually cried herself to sleep, still on the couch and in her work clothes.

----------------------------------------------

Kate woke up and stretched, her body was aching from the position she had fallen asleep in. She groggily went into the bathroom to freshen up, splashing the water over her face and waiting to let it drip off gave her time to think about that days activities. Changing into a fresh pair of clothes she studied herself in the mirror. She was thinner than she was supposed to be, her ribs were visible if she stretched up, the bones in her cheeks were highlighted more than they used to and she had dark circles under her eyes. Kate ran her concealer under her eyes to try and lighten up the dark shades that annoyed her. She heard her phone ring and then the answer machine went off _Hey Its Aaron; I'll be over soon okay? Love you_ Kate smiled and sat down on the sofa.

Aaron was her rock, he had always been there for her and she loved him. The love she felt for him was only platonic, they were there for each other and done their best to help each other out. A few years earlier they had tried the relationship angle in their friendship, it hadn't worked out but neither wanted to loose the other. Kate was thankful that she had met him, he was the same age as her and had the same personality as her, and since they started talking they were always close. He had helped her through some of the roughest times she had ever experienced; if it wasn't for him she would have been alone through them all. Kate sat back and remembered the first time he had ever comforted her that he was so supportive and caring, she realised that she wanted to be near him always.

"_Kate, me and Danny are moving back to Alabama soon…" Aaron said sadly. Kate stopped what she was doing and looked at him tearfully. "I wish that we didn't have to though… I'll miss you" he added. Kate smiled weakly and said "Me too, it'll be so weird with you not here" Aaron nodded and hugged her. There was a loud knocking at the door which frightened the both of them for a second. Aaron helped Kate stand up and they walked to the door, she slowly pulled the door back revealing two smartly dresses police officers. Kate stared at them in confusion "Yes… can I help you?" The taller of the duo pulled off his cap and cleared his throat "Miss Austen?" Kate grew worried "Yeah?" The man looked down for a moment and replied "I'm sorry Miss Austen, you'll have to come with us… it's your father, he was in an accident" _

_Kate's stomach dropped. _Did he really just say that?_ She looked up at them for confirmation; they both had the same sympathetic look. She let a sob out of her mouth and looked towards Aaron, who looked just as sad. She nodded slowly and picked up her jacket and followed behind their car, as Aaron drove her to the hospital. Once they got there they headed towards the waiting room, Sam was still in surgery and they wouldn't tell her anything else. Aaron kept his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean against him for support, he felt her sniffle but he knew she wasn't crying… she always tried her best not too. The sat in silence for what seemed like days but was infact just under an hour. They waited patiently until a doctor slowly made his way up to the pair._

_Kate looked up at him with tears in her eyes, waiting for him to speak. The doctor sighed and said "Miss Austen?" Kate nodded quickly and he said "I'm Sorry, we done everything we could but the injuries he sustained were too damaging… I'm sorry" Kate felt her heart stop, this couldn't be happening. She let what the doctor say spin around in her brain, taking its affect. Her breathing got heavier and she started to cry, heavily. Aaron pulled her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her, the doctor looked at her sadly "Does she have any other family?" Aaron shook his head "Her mom died earlier this year… and I don't know if she has any other relatives" The doctor felt even sorrier for her, both her parents were dead and she was left all alone in the condition she was in. _

Kate sat back and felt sad; she tried her best to only think of her father during happy times, she missed him, so much. It had been over seven years since he had passed away and it still felt as if it wasn't that long ago. Aaron had offered for her to move with him and his brother to Alabama, he didn't want her being alone in New York and only being seventeen. She took him up on that offer and moved with him a few days after Sam had died, not wanting him to be away from her, Kate had her father buried in the cemetery close to where she stays the now. She brushed away the single tear that had escaped and smiled sadly. A knock at the door made her look up and smile, she knew who it was, and she hopped over to the door and unlocked it. Standing at the door was a smiling Aaron, with a giggling seven year old on his back.

Kate opened her mouth and smiled "Jaime! How is my big girl?" the blond haired, blue/green eyed girl grinned and threw her arms over Kates neck. Kate grabbed onto the girl and squeezed her tight "I'm kay mommy" Jaime drawled, Kate smiled sadly against her neck. She was a female version of her father; the only thing that resembled Kate in the girl was the _one_ green eye she had, the other was the same bright blue that Kate loved. "She wasn't too much trouble was she?" Kate asked walking into her apartment. Aaron followed her in and sat down on the sofa "Nightmare Kate" Kate stopped and spun around, looking affronted. Aaron kept his face blank, and then a smile slowly spread onto his face "Joking… she was an angel" Kate smiled and let Jamie stand on the floor. They watched the happy seven year old run to her room and they heard her rummaging through her toy box.

Kate went over to the sofa and sat down; her eyes still lingered on where the girl ran to. Aaron smiled sadly at her "You miss him? Don't you?" Kate looked down and harshly said "Why would I miss him? I barely knew him" Aaron leaned over towards Kate and placed a hand on her shoulder "It wasn't your fault Kate" Kate glared at him and replied "How could it not have been my fault?" Aaron looked down sadly "It's not as if you could have controlled it or prevented it, so it aint your fault" Kate shook her head "I must have done something wrong…" Aaron slid his arm around her shoulder "Jaime's healthy, so it couldn't of been something you done… Stop blaming yourself" Kate nodded sadly.

She had always blamed herself for what happened, even though the doctors said it was one of life's sad mysteries, it still didn't help her get over the death of her little boy Samuel Shawn when he was only a few days old. Kate looked up from the floor to watch Jaime as walked over to her. Jaime smirked, her dimples on show and she handed the toy to Kate, it was a toy truck. Even though Jaime was the exact definition of a girly girl, she found the truck in the closet one day and always wanted to keep it, threatening to cry if it went missing. Kate shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled at the girl.

"You like truck's Jaime?" Aaron said smiling at her. Jaime nodded and replied proudly "Wheneva I have a truck, I'll be in the back seat!" Kate looked at Aaron in shock then back towards the happy seven year old "Jaime, what d'you mean by that?" Jaime smiled and said in an 'obviously' tone "Well mommy, on TV people love the backseat, I aint gonna be a misfit!" Kate stared at her and shook her head "uhhh… sure baby, whatever you want" Kate cocked her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Aaron laughed along, Jaime glared at Kate in the same fashion her father had done so many times before, a long time ago. "Don't think I didn't see that!" the girl placed her hands on her hips and looked belligerent. Kate stood up, towering over her and glanced down "Young lady, you are seven years old and you shouldn't speak to me like that"

Jaime stood her ground and glanced back up at Kate; she forced a smile and stalked off to her room, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she did. Aaron watched the interaction with a smirk on his face; Kate shrugged her shoulders and said "She's getting more like her father everyday" Aaron smiled weakly "Kate, did he even know you were pregnant when you left?" Kate sat back down and shook her head "I didn't even know I was pregnant till after I left" Aaron nodded "Why don't you try and contact him? Maybe he'd like to know that he has a cheeky seven year old daughter" Kate looked at him from the corner of her eye and laughed "Yeah, that conversation would be good _Sawyer, hey its Kate I haven't spoken to you in almost eight years oh and by the way, you have a daughter_" she mocked.

Aaron rolled his eyes and replied "It might be a good thing? You never know… you should give it a chance" Kate shook her head and smiled sadly "no, it would be bad… and he wouldn't believe that Jaime is his- even though she's practically a carbon copy" Aaron scrunched his eyebrows together and tipped his head "Why?" Kate licked her bottom lip and replied "well, he called me a slut… remember? I told you what happened" Aaron laughed and shook his head "He could believe you! And what happens when Jaime asks about her father?" Kate looked down and sighed "Thanks for the advice but I think it's a bad idea, keeping Sawyer in the dark will be better for everyone… and I'll tell her when she asks, but other than that I want things to stay the way they are" Aaron nodded, Kate was stubborn and he knew it would take a long time to change her mind.

----------------------------------------------

**:) its up to you if you want me to continue, let me hear your thoughts and Sawyer will be back in the next chapter if y'all do ; x**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews :)  
Maddie: it gets brought up in this chapter and later ones **

----------------------------------------------

Cigarette between the lips, lighter out, light up and take a drag. Sawyer done this many a time, especially in the past few weeks, he and Nikki had been dating for the past three years and he had ended it when she wanted things to get more serious. He didn't feel as if he was ready to make a commitment as she had suggested, not the 'm' word… she wanted something along the lines of the 'c' word- children. He didn't think he would make a good father, he didn't want the responsibility and he had never wanted children anyways. Ever since he first had sex, he made sure that he wouldn't knock anyone up; offspring were not high on his list of enjoyable activities.

It was annoying, all his friends and all his colleagues at work always teased him about not being married or having any children, apparently being twenty-five and not making life plans was something only fools done. Sawyer groaned and lay back on his bed, the sheets smelled of Nikki's perfume, she had moved out two weeks earlier and he had washed them numerous times, but still, they reeked of her. He actually felt sorry for Nikki, throughout their relationship she had said she loved him but he couldn't return his love… as there was none. He liked her a lot but he had never found anyone else that he really loved as he did with Kate. Kate. Anytime he heard that name he looked around to see if it was _her_.

Sawyer didn't know how he felt about her; sure he loved her still… but seven years and not a single word? Ever since she left, completely cutting him out of her life, he hadn't been able to rationally think about relationships or females. To try and get over her, he dated a lot and done things he later regretted and nothing shut down the part of his brain that lingered over Miss Austen. He found it strange that Shannon and Juliet said that she never contacted them; he hoped that she would call them so he could get a hold of her, but apparently she hadn't. One day he overheard Juliet talking to Shannon saying how Kate's dad had passed away earlier that evening, thinking that it was strange, he tried to look up all the news segments for every state… and nothing.

Later he found out that they had been lying to him, that she had been contacting them but every time he asked for her number or her address they refused, claiming that they didn't know as the number was 'withheld'. Sawyer always got pissed off at them, whenever he asked them how she was doing or why she wouldn't talk to him, they got a look in their eye and said she was okay… that she was _always_ okay. Sawyer stubbed out the rest of the cigarette in the ashtray and got up from the bed; he went into the living room and switched on the television. Sawyer stopped what he was doing, listening to a noise that was faint. He got up from the sofa and headed towards the apartment door, someone was using a key.

He sighed, it was probably Nikki looking for him to rant at him or to beg for him to take her back, it was getting beyond sad; he had never met such an obsessive woman. The door clicked as it was unlocked and it slowly got pushed open, revealing a bright and happy Juliet. Sawyer sighed relief and smiled at her as she pulled in a pram behind her. "James, how are you?" Juliet said hugging him; Sawyer held her tight and said "honestly, I feel like shit" Juliet pulled back and stared at him sadly "You'll get over her James, there's plenty…" Sawyer cut in mockingly "More fish in the sea, yeah, yeah"

He paused and added "more importantly, how are you?" Juliet smiled widely and pulled the pram over towards the sofa and she sat down "I'm good, well I'm a bit tired, getting woke up during the middle of the night" she tipped her head towards the sleeping baby. Sawyer smiled and glanced at the baby, he was fond of the baby, he was the only child under the age of eighteen that he actually like being near or looking after. Juliet lightly smiled at the look Sawyer was giving her son. "Jules, you comin ta 'bama with me next week" Sawyer asked. Juliet paused for a moment before replying amusingly "I don't know yet… I'd love to come but y'know how protective Jack gets when were not within a five mile radius"

Sawyer grinned "you're more than five miles away from the hospital the now" Juliet cocked her eyebrow and laughed "Yeah, he'll sense that we aren't and call a search party" they both laughed. "I'll talk to him, I'd like to go with you" Juliet said nicely. Sawyer nodded his head and replied "Thanks Julie" Juliet smiled and looked at her baby boy, one of the main reasons for going was so that she could get a hold of Kate and tell her that Sawyer was in the area, so she could lay low for a while, as they had always done. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt her cousin by hiding the girl he loved, it was at the wishes of Kate, she didn't think it was a good idea letting him find out a secret that had been kept for over seven years.

----------------------------------------------

"You've booked a decent hotel, suitable room and close to civilisation, haven't you?!" Jack asked for the fifth time. Sawyer groaned and said "Yeah, I have, so stop askin me" Jack shot him a look "Well its my child and my wife's safety that's involved, so I just want to make sure" Sawyer grinned "She aint your wife yet Jacko" Jack sighed and gave him a look that said _you know what I mean_. "Jack, I'll be fine and so will Scott, stop worrying okay" Juliet said forcefully, Jack smiled and brought his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Juliet smiled and leaned in to place her lips on his.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and looked away- they two were still sickeningly sweet as they were when they were teenagers. A beeping sound went off and they all looked at Jack's pager that sat on his belt. He was an intern at the local hospital and usually had to run at a moments notice. "Sorry, gotta run" Jack said apologetically, he kissed Juliet on the lips quickly and then kissed his baby in the carry chair. He picked his jacket up from where it rested on Juliet's overnight bag and waved goodbye to Sawyer and headed for his car. They both watched him go out the terminal door and then back to the check in desk.

"Sawyer? Juliet?" a heavily accented voice asked, they turned around and saw Sayid smiling at them. "Oh My God, Sayid, it's been a long time!" Juliet screeched throwing her arms around his neck. Sayid laughed and hugged her back "Yeah, it's been a while" Sawyer tipped his head and extended his hand towards his old friend, Sayid took his hand and shook it. "Nice ta see ya Sayid" Sawyer said with a light smiling playing on his face. "You too… where are you headed to?" he asked them. Juliet smiled and said "Alabama… going for a few days for some family business" Sawyer nodded in agreement. Sayid tipped his head and smiled lightly "I'm going back to New York… I was just over for a few days to see my mother"

"How's Shannon?" Juliet asked out of curiosity. Sayid's head fell slightly and he sighed "at the moment, not too well… we seem to fight more than we talk lately" Sawyer nodded and said "It'll pass Mohammed" Sayid smiled at Sawyers kind words and said "Hopefully my friend… well I better go and check in before I miss my flight… see you around sometime" they said their goodbyes and headed to there flight check in desks to hand over their luggage. Sawyer and Juliet didn't have to wait long, until there flight to Birmingham airport was called and was boarded. Sawyer sat in the seat next to the aisle, thinking over what time of year it was… it was November and it was his parents his parents 18th year anniversary. He thought it would be another sad day as he remembered them, but little did he know, something major was about to happen and confuse the hell out of him.

----------------------------------------------

Kate was sitting on her sofa, bored out of her mind. She had the day off from work and Jaime was at a play date with Aarons Nephew. Flicking through the TV was getting on her nerves, nothing good was on, and it was the same mindless talk shows and news programs that she honestly couldn't care about. She stood up and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower before going out for a walk. She showered quickly, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her she went into her bedroom to see what she could wear that day. After drying herself and choosing a pair of faded denims and a smock top, she felt around the top shelf to find her makeup box… but was hit on the head by another box lying beside the makeup one.

Kate regarded the box with curiosity; she slowly lifted the lid up and looked inside. There were a couple of sheets of paper lying on top of the rest of the things; they were important certificates, of life and of death. She read the top one; it was Jaime's, she smiled weakly as she read over the information she already knew. _Shannon Jaime Austen, born 08:43, 22__nd__ of October 2007, 7lb 8oz, Father: James Ford. _She still wanted the father box to be filled out so that Jaime knew that she _did_ have a father somewhere, even if she wasn't going to tell said father. Kate sat the certificate down on the bed and picked up the second one.

Kates smile faltered as she read her little boys certificate. _Samuel Shawn Austen, born 08:47, 22__nd__ of October 2007, 4lb 9oz, Father: James Ford. _Kate ran her thumb over the side of the paper without realising it; she sighed deeply and sat it down with the other.She wiped away a tear and flicked through the rest of the things in the box; eventually she placed the certificates back in the box and safely put it back where she found it. Kate sighed and decided to go out for a walk to clear her head. Kate crossed her arms over in front of her to add more warmth, the wind was light but it had an icy chill through it.

She slowly walked down the street, barely taking in her surroundings, over the past seven years whenever she got upset, she would go long walked and come back late at night, feeling a lot more refreshed. Kate went to Starbucks and bought a coffee, she tightened her grip on the cup, enjoying the heat it provided. The coffee provided warmth and it boosted her energy, Kate passed a flower shop and she let her eyes linger on them. She weakly smiled and went into the shop; she looked around to select a neat looking bouquet. Kate paid for them and headed towards the cemetery.

She walked down the familiar route of roads and gravel pathways until she slowed down and came to a halt in front of her father's burial place. Kate walked up to the headstone and used her scarf to wipe away the faint layer of dust that rested on it. "Hi Daddy" she whispered. Kate looked down to the ground and unwrapped the plastic from the bouquet, separating some of the flowers and she placed them in the holders at each end of the stone. She placed a kiss on the pads of her fingers then placed them on top of the headstone, letting a small sad smile appear on her lips.

----------------------------------------------

The water sprayed down on to his chest and then the droplets of water ran down his stomach and past his thighs till they reached the small pool water at his feet. Sawyer closed his eyes and let his head fall under the spray of warm water. Sawyer massaged the shampoo into his lengthy hair, he had gotten used to having his hair be just a bit longer than it needed. He quickly dried himself and pulled on a pair of fresh jeans, he roughly rubbed a towel over his head to try and get his hair dried quicker. He stepped into the bedroom area and shut his eyes quickly, groaning out loud "Oh god, Jules!"

Juliet looked up at him with an amused look dancing across her face "James, it's perfectly natural and normal!" she said, at that moment she was breastfeeding her son, not at all in the least bit phased about her cousin being in the room. His eyes were still shut as he moaned at her "come on, I don't wanna see you naked, that's just wrong!" Juliet laughed and placed Scott in the crib, she pulled up her top and sat back on the wooden chair "Okay, you can look now" Sawyer slowly opened his eyes and smiled sarcastically at her and then went through his bag, looking for a shirt.

"You wanna go to the cemetery soon, then get something ta eat or food first?" he asked sliding his shirt on and buttoning it up. Juliet shifted her smile to one side in thought, she smacked her lips and said "Not too bothered… its up to you James" he nodded and proceeded to pull on his boots. Sawyer propped his elbows on his knees and placed his head on his hands, letting a sigh escape his lips. Juliet leaned foreword and stated "You still miss Nikki don't you" Sawyer glanced over at her and shrugged "It's just every time she mentioned kids, it got me thinkin of that time with Kate" Juliet froze, her face giving nothing away and said "What time?"

Sawyer looked up at her and said "She didn't tell you?" Juliet shook her head and he added "Oh… when she was sixteen, eh… we had a pregnancy scare" he looked away shyly. Juliet nodded "that must have been hard" Sawyer smiled weakly "Yeah… but when she told me… I couldn't help but think, that I actually wanted ta have a kid… with her because I genuinely thought we'd be together… forever" he sighed and looked down, slightly embarrassed by what he was telling her. Juliet smiled, she had never heard him speak like that before, she felt guilty for lying to him in the past seven years but she didn't want to ruin anything.

Sawyer groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Well… let's get goin" he smiled and tilted his head. Juliet stood up and smiled, she picked up Scott and Sawyer grabbed the car seat they had brought. They got ready and headed out of the hotel room.

----------------------------------------------

The sound of gravel crunching under the tyres disrupted the silence in the rental car. Sawyer was lost in thought; he always went quiet and thought about everything at this time of year. One of the repeating thoughts was that: would his life be different if they were still alive? Would he have chosen a different path, would he have ever moved to Illinois and met the people he knew today? Sawyer took a deep breath and stopped the car, getting out hesitantly. Juliet was holding Scott on her hip, she reached over and squeezed Sawyers arm supportively. She smiled at him and they walked up the path towards his parent's final resting place.

Juliet helped Sawyer give the two headstones a quick wipe down and she arranged the flowers they bought. Sawyer shifted his weight so that he was leaning into his cousin; Juliet rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. Sawyer looked to the ground, then shifted his gaze and caught the sight of a thin brunette standing in the next row towards the end of the line. His gaze lingered on her and his mouth slowly opened in shock. _Is it really her? Is that Kate? _He scrunched his eyebrows together and froze, he couldn't move, he couldn't believe it was her… it definitely was her, he could spot her out of a crowd anywhere and after so long.

The figure turned around slightly and looked straight at them, he felt strange inside, it actually was her. She spun around quickly, avoiding his gaze and tried to ignore him. His face lit up and he began to smile, he tapped Juliet's hand, still looking at the brunette down the path. "Kate" he whispered. Juliet looked at him curiously and then followed the direction of his gaze… it was her. He faced Juliet and said "Its Kate, it's really her!" Juliet stumbled on her words "eh… you sure?! It might be someone else" Sawyer shook his head and glanced at her, roughly saying "It's her Julie" he passed by the headstone and walked onto the next gravel pathway.

He slowly started his walk down to the other end, he couldn't describe what he was feeling, he was overcome by happiness because it _was_ her, that he'd waited over seven years to see her again but the negative part of his brain was yelling at him because she'd been in Alabama the whole time and he had never noticed her. His stomach was twisting and turning, it felt as if it was tying itself into knots as he was getting closer. Sawyer started to pick up the pace to reach her faster, but as he came closer she spun around and ran… she ran as fast as she could.

Sawyer paused for a moment wondering why she ran but he shook it from his brain and ran after her, he saw her just a bit in front of him but when he turned the corner, she was gone. He slowed to a jog, and then completely stopped, looking around to see if he could see her… but she was gone. Sawyer doubled over, resting his hands on his thighs to catch his breath and Juliet came jogging up behind him. He glanced over at her from underneath his long hair and gasped "She's here Jules… it is her" Juliet stopped and looked at him wearily, nodding unsure of what to say.

----------------------------------------------

**Reviews are appreciated, they produce quicker updates ;) x**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for the reviews :)! I decided to post this a day early as I got my exam results in today and im actually so happy :) so aye, im generous lol  
SassyLostie: no he aint a con :)  
And forgive my French; I'm crashing it the now, so I may have made a mistake, if its wrong tell me :)  
Have fun and review please :) ! x**

----------------------------------------------

She froze, she was looking at the blond man who was standing down at the other end of the line of headstones… it was him. It was her James, the man that she'd been hiding from every time he came down to Alabama. She looked back towards her father's headstone and she hoped that he didn't realise that it was her, her stomach tightened and she eyed him from her position, trying to give nothing away. She saw him cross onto the path she was on and he slowly increased his pace as he walked in her direction. Kate got that itch, the itch to run and disappear… so she did just that.

She pounded her feet off the ground to propel her forward faster than she could run; she didn't want him to see her and catch up with her, she didn't feel as if she was ready to explain the past seven years to him. She could faintly hear the crunching of gravel underneath his feet as he ran in her direction; she took a deep breath and sprinted round the corner. It was just a straight, long road and she knew she would tire out and stop. Kate panicked… she saw a bench sitting beside the wall, so she jumped onto the seat and punted herself over the wall, landing awkwardly on her ankle, with a thud.

She lay on the ground, trying to control her breath and get some of it back. She could hear his voice and she internally smiled, she had missed his drawlin, lovely voice over the years. She got her breath back and slowly got up, testing her ankle, she winced as she put a lot of pressure on it… but it only felt like a sprain. Kate put most of her weight on her left foot as she walked in the direction of her apartment, her stomach was still jumping around as she did feel happy that she saw him, genuinely she had missed him but the fact that he knew she was here, unnerved her as he could now find her and bring up the things from the past that she wasn't ready to give over.

Kate tried her best to hurry home, so that he wouldn't stop her in the street. Once she got in she rested her back against the door and slid down onto her backside, giving her ankle a breather before she walked again. Kate sighed and let her head fall back and hit the door with a dull thud, seeing him again brought out so many past emotions and feelings. She loved him and she felt that keeping him in the dark about her life and whereabouts was the best thing for him; she loved him enough to let him have his own life and not to put it on hold for her or the daughter he didn't know about.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer paced back to his car and drove to where he left Juliet, stopping to let her strap in Scott and get in the passenger seat. He was antsy, he just wanted to find her, so he stopped off at a fast food place to pick up something quick and he drove back to the hotel. As Juliet took the food and Scott resting on her hip, up to the hotel room, Sawyer stayed in the reception of the hotel. He tapped his fingers off of the desk waiting for the receptionist to get off the phone, he looked around and he pursed his lips together, quickly loosing his patience.

The snooty looking receptionist glanced at him and rolled her eyes, chewing loudly on chewing gum as she told the person on the phone that she'd call them back. She placed the phone back on the hook and she smiled at him with disdain "Yes? What can I do for ya" Sawyer cleared his throat and said "You got a phone book here?" The woman sitting at the desk picked at her nails and smacked her lips together and sighed "Yeah… there over there and you have to return it, sir" she pointed to the far end of the desk, where the top seemed to have vanished.

He nodded and mumbled "Thanks" he walked over to the shelves and picked up one of the large phone books and he headed for his room. He knocked on the door and waited for Juliet to open it. As soon as he entered the room, he threw himself onto the bed and pulled out his phone as he glanced over the details for all the people whose surname began with 'A' hoping that she was registered. As he came up on the 'Au' section of the names, he took his time and his eyes stopped on the name _Austen, K. _He smiled with relief and quickly entered the phone number into his cell and pressed the call button, hoping that the K Austen in the book was his Kate.

----------------------------------------------

Kate was sitting on her sofa with a bag of frozen peas pressed over her right ankle, to try and relieve the swelling that was due to occur. She sat just staring at the peas until the phone started to ring, she glanced at the phone, not sure whether or not to answer, she waited for a moment before carefully picking up the phone incase it was someone who had something important to tell her. She heard nothing for a moment and before she was ready to put the phone down she heard a shy voice that sounded just like Sawyers "Hello? Is this Kate Austen's number?"

Kate closed her eyes, she really wanted to speak to him, she wanted him to come over and she wanted to be held in his arms and make the pain of the last seven years go away but she knew she couldn't, so she lied. "Bonjour" She heard him pause then say "Uh…Tu… eh…parles anglais?" Kate smiled at his weak attempts at the language he gave up as fast as he could in high school, she replied "Je ne parle pas anglais" She heard him sigh then say "Sorry, uh… merci anyways" the phone clicked and the line went dead. Kate closed her eyes and held the phone to her ear for a little bit longer, trying to preserve his voice in her memory. She sighed and placed the phone down.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer put his cell down and let his head hang, just staring at the phone book. Juliet looked sadly at him, she actually wanted to tell him that she knew that it probably was Kate on the phone but she knew the fall out would be big if she did tell him. He looked lost; he sighed and rolled onto his back. Juliet stood up and went over to his bed, sitting on the edge, she placed a hand on his shoulder "James… try the address" she smiled at him. Sawyer sighed and shook his head "I don't think that's her" Juliet shrugged and said "Doesn't hurt to try James" He looked up at her, her face was hopeful and she pushed his shoulder to get him to move.

Sawyer let out a throaty laugh, he smiled at her and as he sat up, he pulled her over to him and into a hug "Thanks Jules" he murmured against her hair. Juliet smiled and whispered back "No problem" she tightened her arms around him and then pushed him a little, smiling smugly at him. Sawyer rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He wrote the address on the top of his right hand and he picked up his car keys and left the hotel room. He handed the phone book back in at the reception, forcing a smile at the arrogant receptionist. Sawyer had a rough idea where the street was that was written on his hand, so he got in his car and drove in that direction keeping an eye out for the sign that could lead him to Kate.

He had been driving for twenty minutes until he saw the sign of the street where she possibly stayed. He parked the rental car outside of the apartment blocks and just stared up at them, he suddenly found himself getting anxious; he sighed and got out of the car. He pushed open the main door and headed up the stairs till he got to the third floor, he walked down the long corridor and stopped outside of the door. _Moment of Truth_ he thought, he knocked his knuckles on the door a couple of times and waited. He felt like knocking down the door, to rush into the apartment just to see if it was her. He heard a muffled noise and he waited.

----------------------------------------------

Kate had gone in for a bath, to wind down and relax, so that she could take the pain away from her ankle. _Why did you jump that wall? _Her mind sneered. Kate sighed and sank into the warm water. She lay for a while till she felt relaxed, she carefully got out, not wanting to disturbed her hurt ankle, and she wrapped a towel around her body, tucking it in at one corner. She hobbled into the living room, lightly dripping as she did so. Kate faced the door as she heard knocking, she regarded the door wearily and she crept over and looked out the peep hole. Standing in the hall, looking anxious was Sawyer.

Kate closed her eyes and tip toed over to her phone, the door got knocked again. She picked up the phone and quickly dialled Aaron's number. "Aaron… its Kate, please can you let Jaime stay for a while longer… till I call you again?" she blurted out nervously. Aaron scrunched his eyebrows together and replied "Why? What's wrong?" he heard Kate sigh "He's here… Sawyer, he's outside… please" Aaron smiled and said "Okay Okay… just be safe Katie" Kate smiled gratefully "Thank you" she hung up the phone and walked back over to the door and looked out the peep hole again. Sawyer had his hands placed either side of the door, looking down to the ground, she saw him look back up and knock again.

Kate sighed nervously and she carefully opened the door, holding one hand onto her towel. Once she opened the door, their eyes connected, exchanging silent words of hurt, understanding and hope. Kate held her breath, waiting for him to speak. Sawyers gaze ran up and down her body, he couldn't help it but she was only in a towel and wasn't completely dry, he had waited for so long to see her and now he was standing right in front of her. His eyes went back to hers, he wanted to say so much to her but he couldn't produce any words and he couldn't say anything, seeing the girl he loved so much, standing in front of him, now a woman was overwhelming.

Kate had as much power of speech as he did, she didn't know what to say, so she let her eyes do the talking, hoping that he would say something and break the uncomfortable silence that lay between them. Kate shifted her weight on to her good foot and looked to the ground and she said just above a whisper "Hey… Sawyer" Sawyer felt his heart race; he didn't know what to do, so he cleared his throat and said "Uh… can I come in?" Kate froze and paused before quickly glancing at his face and nodding silently. He sighed in relief that she said yes, he watched her walk, trying to cover up a limp that she obviously had.

He slowly walked in and shut the door over, and he followed her into the small living room. They stood in silence for a few moments, still feeling slightly awkward. Kate shifted from foot to foot and said shyly "I'll be back in a few minutes… have a seat" she waved her arms in the direction of the sofa and hastily went to her room. Kate quickly got changed into clothes and rubbed the towel over her hair, to take away some of the wetness. She threw the towel into the clothes hamper that was in the hall and she and down on the chair opposite Sawyer, still not sure where to look.

Sawyer looked up at her and said "You look good" he offered her a small smile, which she shyly returned "Yeah… you too" another brief awkward silence hung over them till Sawyer nodded towards the bottom of her leg and said "What's wrong with yer ankle?" Kate looked up at him and nervously "I… uh… went over on it today" his mouth twitched and then he cleared his throat "Why did ya speak French ta me over the phone earlier? And why in the hell did you run away from me" the tone came out bitterly and a little bit harsh. Kate closed her eyes for a moment and replied, thick with emotion "I… I didn't want you to find me" the look he gave her, hurt her deeply, he glared at her with venom.

He felt angry, after everything she was still mad at him? Through clenched teeth he said "Why? Why have you been hidin' from me the past seven years Kate" Kate looked down, she felt more hurt come to the surface, she didn't want him to get involved in her life, he probably had another life waiting for him back home, so she done what she thought was best "I didn't want to see you… you hurt me Sawyer" She stood up and went over to the window, quickly followed by Sawyer, who was ready to explode "hurt? You wanna talk about hurt? Well lets talk about hurt Kate, you leave me, wont answer my calls and you make sure I damn well cant find you, even though I felt like shit for doing what I done, I wanted to make it up to ya because I LOVE YOU… grow up Kate, and give me a better reason than that"

Kate spun around, anger written all over her face, she replied back just as harshly "Grow up? GROW UP? I've had to grow up quicker than I should have, I've had to act like most people in their thirties since I was seventeen, so don't tell me to grow up Sawyer… you're the childish prick that fucked up what we had because you wouldn't listen." What she said hurt Sawyer, but he never let it show, he kept his cold hard glare and said back "Don't talk to me about growing up Kate… incase you forgot I was seven when I had to act older then I should have, so shut up" Kate looked at him, with her mouth ajar.

"Oh I forgot, poor little James, had no parents when he was seven… but you had other family that actually cared about you! I've had no-one since Sam died, and with everything that I've been through, I needed family… but they didn't care about me!" tears had found their way to her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Sawyer wanted to take her in his arms for how fragile she looked but the comment about his parents hurt like hell, it was like she had stabbed him. He squared his jaw and roughly growled back "Like what? Huh? I guess whatever you went through was more traumatizing than being an orphan at seven… so what sweetcheeks? Dyin ta hear this one"

Kate looked around, she had dug herself into a hole that was tough as hell to get out of, she didn't want to tell him that he was a father but she didn't know what else to say so he would leave her alone. Kate swiftly moved away and she tried to run to her room but Sawyer grabbed onto her arm, making her crash into his chest. His hands circled both of her wrists and held them tight, she pounded her fists off of his chest to try and make him loose his grip on her… but nothing was working, He leaned over and whispered in her ear "So what princess? Tell me what ordeals you've went through alone and then maybe, I'll leave ya be"

The tears that had found their way to the surface of her eyes broke free and made a glossy trail down her cheeks; she sniffled and held back a sob. She tried again to loosen his grip but nothing worked and the tears overpowered her, making her cry loudly and stop in her tracks, breaking down in front of him. Sawyer loosened his grip by a fraction, thinking that he was hurting her, he looked at her crying and felt like shit… he had made her cry, again. He let go of her wrists and pulled her onto his chest, letting her bury her face in his shirt, wetting it with her tears.

She didn't want to cry because of him and she certainly didn't want to cry on him but she couldn't resist her arms snaking their way around his abdomen, pulling him closer as she cried out loud. Sawyer stroked her back lightly and he walked her past the living room and into the bedroom he assumed was hers. Sawyer picked her up and laid her on the bed; he lay beside her and pulled her closer, as he had done when he was a teenager. He felt her relax and quieten down, he looked into her eyes and used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears that remained on her face.

Kate wanted nothing more than for him to stay here like this forever, him just being there, comforting her when she was sad and making an attempt to cheer her up but she knew she wasn't ready for letting him in on her secrets. Sawyer wiped his thumb, light as a feather over her cheek, trying to brush away the tears that he had caused, he hated seeing people cry, he hated _making _people cry, especially when they were the one person he hoped he wouldn't have to experience them with. He gazed into her emotional green eyes and he felt that same electrical current as he had when he first stared into them. Sawyer couldn't resist the electrostatic force that was pulling him to Kate, so he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for the reviews :)  
Have fun and review please x!**

----------------------------------------------

Kate closed her eyes and opened her mouth by a fraction, giving Sawyer the encouragement for his tongue to slid into her mouth and massage her tongue. Kate wrapped her arm around his neck, brining him closer as he slid his hand down to rest on her hip. His hand lightly put pressure on her hip; it was a natural reaction of his, when he kissed someone with this intensity, he let his hand caress her hip, underneath her t-shirt and just above her jeans. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Kate again, after so long, he had waited for this moment forever, hoping that he was putting enough emotion and unspoken words into it, so he could let her know how he feels.

Kate couldn't help herself, automatically she closed her eyes, it was just something that couldn't be stopped when he kissed her. His kisses were always to die for, they made so much emotions come flooding out at once and she had missed them, terribly. The kiss deepened and she felt his hand slide under her t-shirt and slowly inching its way upwards, she couldn't let this continue. Kate pulled her head back and she pushed his chest with both of her hands, he rolled off of her and he was breathing heavy from the kiss, as was she. Sawyer stared at her inquiringly; Kate looked down and whispered "I'm sorry… I can't do this… please…"

She paused and looked up at him, sadly "please just leave" He looked back at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would change her mind, he didn't want to leave her, not again. Kate got up from the bed and quickly left the room, Sawyer sighed deeply and rolled off of the bed, not noticing anything in the room, he sauntered out into the hall, taking his time, savouring the time he had left with her, he looked to the floor and entered the living room. Kate was sitting on the sofa, her back facing him "Goodbye Sawyer" she said lightly without turning.

Sawyer looked to the ground and mumbled "bye" he pulled open the front door and left the apartment. He missed when she called him James, it made him feel, hell, he didn't know how it made him feel, but he felt something because she always said it so lovingly and tenderly. He got to his car and he gripped onto the steering wheel, closing his eyes. He felt like crying, he hadn't cried in such a long time but he felt he needed to let out all the rage, frustration and pain that he felt because she was cutting him out of her life again. He sat for ten minutes in silence before turning the keys, making the engine roar to life, he drove away, headed back to the hotel room to wallow in his pain.

----------------------------------------------

Kate heard the door shut and she let out a small cry, it hurt her so much to let him go again. The kiss had woken her up and made that part of her being that was missing something, whole again. Kate felt so confused, she wanted Sawyer back, and she still loved him after all but she was defenceless to the feelings of hurt and anger that he had caused. She still hadn't got over what he done, it completely ruined all her trust in men, anytime she was out on a date, or being chatted up, she couldn't help but think that they only wanted sex, and once they got that they wanted, they would screw her over as well, causing more hurt.

Kate got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen, she filled a glass full of some water from the faucet and she sipped it slowly. The glass she held was being gripped tighter by her small hand until she threw it against the floor, letting it smash into teeny tiny pieces. Kate let out a sob and she ran her hand across her eyes, rubbing away the tears that didn't seem to vanish from her face. She stared at the splinters of glass on the floor for a few moments, quietly hoping they would clear her mind. Kate sighed and grabbed the small brush and pan from underneath the sink, sweeping all the broken remains up, so not to hurt herself or Jaime.

Once dumping them in the small bin, she headed for the bathroom to wash her face, to try and use the water as a cover up for her crying. The warm water was comforting against her cold, tear struck face, and she massaged some soap onto her hands and rubbed them over her face. Kate washed away the soapy suds and she blindly grabbed a near by towel, she patted away the remains of the water and dried her face. Her reflection sickened her, she hated the way she looked now, she was too thin and looked older than she should have. Even though she didn't exercise regularly, her metabolism was high and that added with the fact she didn't eat the recommended amount of meals, made her thinner than she liked.

Kate made sure an hour had passed before calling Aaron to bring Jaime over from her play date with Aaron's nephew Michael. Once she was off the phone with Aaron, she tided up the house and made herself busy, trying to get her mind off of what had happened earlier. She was staring out of the window, not in the least bit fascinated with the scene in the streets below, when she heard the door open and someone's fast feet approaching her rapidly. Kate felt her little girl slam into the back of her and wrap her arms around her stomach. "Mommy… I've missed ya" Jaime chirped happily.

Kate replaced the neutral look on her face with a smile and she said "I've missed you too sweetie" Kate turned around so she was facing Jaime, and she wrapped her arms around her tightly as she knelt down to Jaime's size. Kate closed her eyes and hugged her tightly, she loved these moments, that her daughter actually loved her and wasn't afraid to show affection in public. Kate peeked her eye open and saw Aaron leaning against the door, a look of worry across his face. Jaime pulled out of the embrace and Kate said "stay in here and play okay? Me and Aaron have to talk" Jaime nodded and she ran to the sofa, diving onto it, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

Kate tipped her head at Aaron for him to follow her as she bypassed him and headed for her room. Once they were inside she shut the door over and sighed, Aaron sat on the bed at the top, resting against the wall, Kate looked over to him and followed suit. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and then Aaron cleared his throat and said "What happened? You've been crying" Kate glanced at him in shock, did she still look upset? Or was he just good at reading her? Kate closed her eyes and sighed "Well, he asked me why I've practically been dead to him and I couldn't tell him, I just said that he hurt me… and then we argued"

She paused for a moment and added "I broke down… and he tried to comfort me… then he kissed me" she glanced at Aaron to see his reaction, even though she couldn't commit because of what happened, she knew he still felt _that_ way about her, that he wanted more than just friendship and when she spoke of another man it hurt him… making her feel bad. Aaron looked down sadly and smiled "I didn't think your kissing was that bad, but making him run away? God Kate, I must be silly" he said with humour. Kate laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. That is why she loved him, he put her feelings before his and always tried to make her smile and take her mind off of things.

"Shut up" she squealed. Aaron laughed and raised his hands in defeat "Sorry, sorry… you're an okay kisser…" he raised his eyebrow at her and she shook her head, she slid over to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. His hand slid down and he laced his fingers through hers "maybe you should try to make amends… because by the sound of it, he still has feelings for you…" Kate sighed and said "I don't know… I really want to… but im afraid" she looked at him and he smiled weakly "I honestly think you should go and find him…" Kate's face grew serious "not right now… I'm not ready and I don't want to get my hopes up when he finds out about Jai and then runs." Aaron nodded and lay his head against hers, hoping that she would try and fix the past.

----------------------------------------------

"I'm goin out" he said as he entered the hotel room. Juliet looked up at him and frowned "What's wrong James?" his face was still a mixture of rage and upset, he just wanted to forget about everything. "Nothin" he mumbled as he pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a clean one. Juliet stood up and grabbed onto his arm "James, what is wrong?" she said caringly. Sawyer sighed and faced her "It was her… after everything that's happened, she still wanted me ta leave" Juliet nodded and said "a few years ago you said that you had moved on and that you didn't care if you ever saw her again"

Sawyer sat down on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers through his hair "I know, but seeing her and speaking to her made what I said obsolete. And when we kissed, it made everything feel right" Juliet sat beside him and said in surprise "You two kissed?" He glanced to her for a moment then looked away again "yeah, she was cryin… and when she calmed down I couldn't help myself… but she didn't exactly pull away to begin with" he cocked his eyebrow to express his point. Juliet smiled weakly "you're saying that you've forgiven her for leaving and you want to be with her?" Sawyer looked at her shyly and nodded "Jules… I still love her"

"So why are you going out then?" she said disapprovingly. Sawyer stood up and said harshly "she told me ta leave, so am goin out to try and forget about my damn feelings okay?" Juliet sighed, she went over to her baby to make sure he was still asleep, without looking at Sawyer she said "Okay… but James, don't come here tonight if you've had too much to drink, I don't want him woken up… and don't come here if you have one… or a few women attached to your arms okay?" Sawyer rolled his eyes, he hated when she silently judged him, and whatever he done to feel better was his business and no one else's.

"Kay then… don't wait up" he mumbled as he pocketed his wallet and left the room. He walked to the nearest bar; he didn't want to drive as he knew he would be too intoxicated to do so at the end of the night. The bar was half empty, but still busy for a Sunday night, he sat on a stool at the far end of the bar and waited for the barman to come over. He ordered a strong drink and downed it in one mouthful; the barman was at the other end of the bar, so he waited for him to come back over. Sawyer pushed the glass in between both of his hands, staring silently into it as he felt someone sit beside him.

He looked up slowly and saw a woman with long deep red hair tap her fingers off of the bar in boredom. He had to admit, she was gorgeous, she was obviously posing as he stared at her, she had her lips pouted, showing off the sparkling lipgloss she had plastered on. Her eyes flicked to him and she smiled "hey cowboy, bad day?" Sawyer smirked and said "what makes ya say that" The woman turned on the stool to face him and she returned the smirk "Someone as gorgeous as you, in a bar on a Sunday night usually means a bad day" Sawyer nodded and tilted his head "what's your story then" the woman sighed and said "boyfriend left me for another woman"

Sawyer nodded and smirked deeply, showing off his killer dimples "Well, the bastard is stupid… I would never leave someone as gorgeous as _you_" The woman was flattered by his attention; she smiled appreciatively at him and leaned over towards him and extended her hand towards him. "What's yer name cowboy?" she said in a sexy tone. Sawyer lightly took her hand and said "Sawyer" then he kissed the top of her hand. The woman giggled "I'm Kate" Sawyer's smile faltered slightly, what were the chances? Of every woman that had to flirt with him, she had to have the same name as Kate. Kate leaned over and whispered in his ear "You wanna buy me a drink?" she smiled seductively at him and he nodded and whispered back "Anything you wish"

----------------------------------------------

Kate glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the last six minutes, there was only four more minutes till her shift ended and she couldn't wait. She was working till seven tonight and she just wanted to get home and relax, it had been abnormally busy for a Wednesday night and her feet were killing her, she worked in a bar that was also like a small diner, she had been on waitress duty tonight and she didn't like the fact arrogant customers looked down their nose at her. She made a getaway to the back of the building, so she didn't have to stay longer than needed, she picked up her coat and wrapped up warm, it looked as if it would snow it was that cold outside.

Kate smiled as the clock struck seven, she was free to leave and she wasted no time in doing so. She hurried out of the shop and headed down the main street, her nose had went numb due to the cold air, her teeth started chattering, so she picked up the pace and marched home. She opened the door and shook her arms a bit, to get warmth back into them; she looked up and saw Alex, her trusted sixteen year old babysitter walk towards her. "Hello Kate" she said happily. Kate smiled and shrugged off her jacket "hey Alex… I hope she wasn't too much trouble" the teenager shook her head and smiled "she's always an angel"

Kate nodded and pulled out some money, handing it to Alex "thanks again, and I'll call you if I need you soon okay?" Alex nodded and took the money "No problem Kate, I'll see you later" Kate nodded and said "Wrap up, it's pretty cold out there" Alex wrapped her scarf around her neck and she buttoned her jacket, pulling on her gloves "Okay… bye" she left the apartment and headed home. Kate was thankful that she had found Alex to baby-sit; she was trustworthy and helped Jaime with her homework, other than Alex, the only other person she trusts Jaime with is Aaron, but he sometimes worked till late.

Kate stood in silence, listening around the house, but there was no noise at all. Kate peeked her head around the door to her daughters room and saw Jaime lying on her bed quietly, reading a children's book. Kate watched the look on her face, she seemed sad but at the same time she seem engrossed in the book. Kate didn't want to disturb her so she turned around and heard "its okay mommy… you can come in if ya want ta" Kate looked around and saw Jaime smiling up at her. Kate walked in and sat on the bed beside her "Did you have a good time with Alex?" Jaime nodded "yeah, she's always fun"

Kate smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "any requests for dinner?" Jaime pursed her lips together in thought then smiled "pizza" Kate's smile widened "Pizza? Just a little pizza" she held her thumb and her forefinger out with a small space between them. Jaime giggled and spread her arms wide saying "Big pizza!" Kate laughed and hugged her daughter "big pizza it is then" Jaime smiled and said 'yes' approvingly under her breath. Kate laughed "Well, lets see what we've got" she stood up, followed by Jaime, Kate took a hold of Jaime's hand and squeezed it tight as they left her room, swinging their arms that was joined by their hands. They headed towards the kitchen to see what pizza's they had stored in the freezer.

They had settled on a spicy chicken pizza, they poured out large glasses of coke to go along with it. They made small talk, even with the limited small talk you could get out of a seven year old, they still had some fun. Kate noticed that during the dinner Jaime was quieter than usual, most of the time she would talk non-stop, some things were pointless but she still spoke. Kate regarded her daughter cautiously, she knew if she said something wrong then Jaime would go in a mood and act like a bratty child, so she kept her thoughts to herself, just hoping that it was some random phase that would pass.

Kate had tucked Jaime in just after half nine, to wind down Kate took a long bath and then lay on top of her bed reading a book. Kate idly flipped through the last chapter as she was getting bored with the story; she closed the book over and was ready to turn the light off when she heard a small noise outside of her door. The door got pushed open and Jaime's head popped around the side, she looked upset. "What's wrong baby?" Jaime walked in the room and she closed the door, running over to the bed and jumping on it, sitting beside Kate. Jaime stayed quiet for a moment before facing Kate, looking sad.

"What's wrong with me?" she said quietly. Kate scrunched her eyebrows together and said "What?" Jaime continued "Libby at school said I was a freak… so what's wrong with me?" Kate shook her head and said "Nothings wrong with you" Kate pulled her over so she was leaning against her "why did she call you a freak anyways?" Jaime's big puppy dog eyes looked into Kate's and she said quietly "Cause I don't have a daddy" Kate closed her eyes and put her other arm around her little girl "Don't listen to her baby, and you do have a daddy"

Jaime's eyes were teary, and she looked down "she said that he wasn't here because he hated me, that daddy's only stay if they love you" Kate felt anger rise in her; she wanted to go and slap that little brat so hard she'd live to regret saying those things. Kate's hand stroked her hair soothingly, she moved her head so she was facing Jaime "Listen to me, don't pay any attention to her, she's only looking to hurt you… your daddy loves you very much" Jaime's eyebrows scrunched together "if he loves me why aint he here then" Kate sighed, she knew this conversation would come up but she didn't think it would be so soon.

Kate leaned back against the wall and began her speech "a long time ago, me and your daddy loved each other so much, because of our love, you were born" she smiled down to her and continued "but bad things happened and I left with grandpa, and I haven't seen your daddy in over seven years… but I know that if he was here, he'd love you as much as I do… that he loves you wherever he is" Kate knew it was best to leave out the fact that he was in the area, all she would hear was moaning for a meeting to happen, but the fact Sawyer had no idea that he was a father would be a bit of an overkill if she spoke to him without animosity for the first time in years and landed him with huge responsibility.

Jaime looked up at Kate and said "why cant Aaron be my daddy… he says he loves me all the time" Kate smiled weakly "Jai, Aaron uhhh… its not that simple, but baby it doesn't matter because we all love you no matter what" the little girl just nodded weakly and looked down to her hands "Why don't you stay in here tonight, and we'll try and watch a movie before we sleep okay" Kate said hoping to make her smile. Jaime bit her bottom lip and nodded shyly "Okay" Kate said, she got up out of the bed and put in Lady and the Tramp, as it was Jaime's favourite movie. They settled in under the covers and watched a majority of the movie, once Jaime fell asleep; Kate switched everything off and kissed the top of Jaime's head, falling fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter Five

**Thank you for the reviews!  
SassyLostie, Freckles1230: you'll find out in the next few chapters ;)  
oh and there is quite a bit of swearing in this, just a heads up.  
Have fun and review please :)! x**

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer had made a few phone calls during the day when Juliet went out a walk with baby Scott. He phoned the co-owner of the car repair shop where he worked and half owned, to let them know he'd not be returning as soon as he had expected to be, he made a phone call to Jack asking if he would come to the airport the next day, when they were expected to land and he told him to wait and pick up Juliet. Sawyer decided to spend a little more time in Birmingham, so he could hopefully have an actual conversation with Kate and make her see that he was serious about wanting her back.

Sawyer didn't say anything to Juliet as he knew she'd try to stay with him and help him out, but he wanted to do this on his own, he needed the alone time for thinking over things and planning how he was going to approach her. Juliet kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye as they headed towards the Airport; he had been acting quiet during the whole ride, so she knew something was up with him. They pulled into the parking lot at the Airport and got out "just take Scott… I'll get the bags" Sawyer said, popping the trunk. He shouldered only Juliet's bag and closed the top down again.

He caught up beside Juliet and they walked in silence, she glanced back to the rental car and said "You're just going to leave the car here?" She glanced to his face and saw him shake his head; he cleared his throat and said "Uh… Jules, I aint goin back the now… im stayin for another few days" Juliet stopped and she raised her eyebrow in question "Why? I thought you were just going to leave and not look back" Sawyer groaned "Why does it feel like yer tryin ta get me to stay away from her?" Juliet froze and said carefully "What's that supposed to mean James?" Sawyer eyed her suspiciously and said "What aint you tellin me?"

Juliet started to walk again and said over her shoulder "Nothing… Lets go James" Sawyer lightly latched onto her arm and spun her around, he towered over her and his jaw squared "Jules, there's somethin you aint tellin me, now what is it" Juliet tried to look anywhere but in his eyes but Sawyer turned her head, so she was facing him. "You've got two seconds ta tell me what yer hidin or I'll tan yer ass when Scott is out of yer hands" he growled. Juliet was shocked by his calm but threatening demeanour but she knew he'd act this way if someone double crossed him or made him look like a fool.

Juliet sighed and said "You gonna let go of my arm first?" Sawyer's lip twitched and he let go of her arm, Juliet looked to the ground and shifted her son on her hip, so he couldn't wriggle free and hurt him self. "Look… you have to understand, it was what we were told to do" Sawyer's glare became deeper, if looks could kill, everyone around him would have been slaughtered, a long time ago. "…she didn't want to get hurt again, and she thought that it was in everyone's best interest and it was so you could move on with your life…" She saw him become even angrier, by now she was letting fear creep into her mind and she tried not to show it.

"So y'all have been lyin ta me for seven god damn years… all those times I felt like shit because of what happened, you's told me ta forget about her, you's knew ALL ALONG" Sawyer was seething, he couldn't believe that the people he trusted his life with had lied to him, it hurt even more because of all the times he said he loved her and wanted her back, they all told him to move on, his brain was working over time and he felt nauseous. After everything that he had been through, it still happened again and again, things like this made him question is own existence. Sawyer shook his head and groaned "That all?"

Juliet bit her bottom lip; she didn't know whether to tell him about Jaime, it would make things ten times worse than they already were. Juliet built up her walls and stared him in the eye, she shook her head and said "That's everything" Sawyer ran his fingers through his hair and he tipped his head backwards. It was like something snapped inside of him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to go and find her and settle everything once and for all. Sawyer threw down Juliet's bag and stormed back towards the car, whilst Juliet called out to him. Juliet watched helplessly as he got into the car and drove off, she knew things wouldn't be good, the only thing she could think of doing was to call Jack.

Juliet searched through the names in her cell phone and looked for Jack. She pressed the call button and waited. As soon as he answered she flew into speech "Jack, James knows… and he's pissed off" She heard Jack say _calm down_ a few times then he said "How did he find out Jules?" Juliet sighed and said "He wanted to know what I was hiding, and I couldn't lie because he was so mad" Jack sighed and said "did you tell him about Jaime?" Juliet sighed and said "No, I didn't… but I think he'll find out… he's probably on the way to her house right now" The day before Juliet had called him and told him everything that had happened, about Sawyer finding her and confronting her.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to calm down the rage that was threatening to erupt. He could not get over how everyone had practically screwed him over, they all knew how he felt about her, how he was nearing depression for what he done and how he acted, one of his biggest regrets in life was how he couldn't control his anger or jealousy. One hand gripped onto the steering wheel while the other pinch the bridge of his nose, a migraine was coming on, all the revelations that had came out that day were building up and reaching a point, a point he didn't really want to go to… he'd either explode and do something stupid or explode and cry.

Sawyer pulled up outside of the apartment block that she stayed in. He sat inside the car taking deep breathes doing as much as he could to calm down before entering the building, he didn't want his anger to possess him and scare her away, he wanted to try and be as nice as he could to her. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, locking it as he jogged up the stairs to the third floor. Sawyer stopped outside of her door and paused before knocking lightly. There was no answer, he let out a breath then knocked louder and louder. Sawyer looked at his watch; he had been here for five minutes knocking, so he hammered the door with his fists "Kate! Answer this goddamn door"

"Hey, Hey will you stop that!" someone growled from down the hall, he spun around and saw a woman in just her panties and a t shirt, looking mad at him. He just glared at the woman and hammered the door again, the woman came jogging up and she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Stop that! She aint in" the woman growled. Sawyer sighed and looked at her "Where is she then" The woman crossed her arms over her chest and said in annoyance "Well Mister, she may be at work… it's a Thursday she usually works late" Sawyer nodded and said in a calm tone "Do you know where she works?" the woman forced a smile and said "she works at _RJ'z_… ten minute walk from here"

Sawyer nodded and stalked away shouting "Thanks" over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs and got into the car, driving away to her work. Once he found a parking space he got out and walked to the entrance of the bar, the lighting was dull, only the neon signs around the place added extra brightness. The aroma of food was thick and it was combined with the smell of various liquors. He chose a seat just past the entrance and slid into the small space, resting his elbows on the table. It was just after ten to seven and he sighed, hoping he hadn't missed her.

"Kate, you gonna serve that customer?" the boss asked impatiently. Kate was wiping down the bar top with boredom; she stopped and looked up at him underneath the shiny hair that had fallen out of her bobble. She forced a smile and said tiredly "Sure" she sat the cloth on the bar and headed for the table just past the door; she pulled out her note pad and pen and said with fake happiness "How may I help you sir?" Sawyer looked up and stared at her for a few moments before saying "Oh, hi Kate" the woman grinned and fixed her long red hair into her bobble "Hey Sawyer… thought you were leavin town?" Sawyer sat back and shrugged his shoulders "changed my mind"

The woman grinned seductively at him "Well… I finish soon… maybe we can do something" Sawyer smirked at her and said "Sorry peaches, got a conversation that's long overdue with someone" she pouted and said "Okay… maybe some other time… so you want anything?" Sawyer nodded and leaned foreword "D'you happen ta know if there's another Kate workin here?" the waitress scrunched up her mouth and said flatly "You're looking for Austen then?" Sawyer nodded and smiled weakly. She spun around and threw over her shoulder "I'll go get her" she strode off into the back of the bar.

He was stuttering inside, he smiled weakly up at her, she was gorgeous and she _is_ going to be his soon enough, his palms were sweaty and he cleared his throat "Uh… Kate, I…" but he was cut off. "Austen. There's someone lookin for ya" she said in annoyance. Kate glanced up from her magazine and scrunched her eyebrows "Who?" the other Kate folded her arms over in front of her and said "Tall, blond hair, blue eyes… goes by the name Sawyer" Kate froze and then sighed, she looked back to the magazine and said "I'm off at seven, so you go and see what he wants" The man sitting beside Kate smirked, his name was Tommy, just Tom for short. He glanced up at the other woman and shrugged, he always had a thing for the Kate that was sitting across from him. The red headed Kate smirked and replied back lustily "Of course Austen, I'll get _acquainted _with him again"

Kate looked up from the magazine in shock, did she hear that right? The look that the younger woman was giving her annoyed the hell out of her, so she'd been with Sawyer? Kate sighed and stood up. "Where ya goin" Tom asked, Kate smiled at him and she picked up her Jacket and put it on "that's me finished… and don't worry, he'll be going with me _Kathryn_" the red head glared at her as she walked past, she hated the idea of Austen being near the hottie she got to _know _a few nights earlier, Tom frowned and watched as Kate exited the room, The other Kate went back out in front and she kept an eye on them as they left.

----------------------------------------------

Kate slowly walked up to where Sawyer was sitting and then she stood in front of him shyly "Hey Sawyer" he looked up and forced a smiled. Kate looked around and said "My shifts over so…" he nodded and stood up, following her outside. Sawyer took some more deep breaths, so he wouldn't vent his anger and said "the cars over there" he nodded his head towards the middle of the street. Kate smiled shyly and said "Okay" they walked to the car in silence. During the journey to Kate's apartment the radio got turned on to drown out the awkward silence that hung over them.

Kate wasn't sure whether she wanted him to come up with her, she knew a conversation was long overdue but she didn't want to give away some of the secrets that hung over her. Once the car stopped they sat in silence, just staring ahead, not acknowledging each others presence. Kate's fingers twitched nervously "I suppose you came to talk" Sawyer replied edgily "Yeah, I came to talk" Kate closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips. "Okay… come on up" she exited the car and headed up the stairs followed by an equally quiet Sawyer.

Once they got inside the apartment, they went to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. "Uh, you want coffee?" Kate said barely looking at him, Sawyer nodded and said "yeah, sure" Kate busied herself about the kitchen making them both coffee, she really wanted to avoid the upcoming conversation but she knew it would have to happen. She handed a mug of the hot dark brown liquid to Sawyer then sat across from him at the table. "What do you want to know" she said finally looking into his eyes. Sawyer's eyes flicked to hers and he said gruffly "Why did you tell my friends to keep your location a secret"

Kate sighed and said "I had to…" his eyebrows scrunched together and he growled "You had to? Why in the hell did you _have to?_" Kate closed her eyes "because I wanted you to have your own life, I didn't want to ruin it" Sawyer was reaching boiling point, there was obviously something she wasn't telling him, all the answers she was giving him were cryptic. "I haven't had a normal life since you left" he said flatly. Kate tilted her head "Why? Because I wasn't there for you to rub in the fact that you can fuck any girl at anytime or was it because _I_ wasn't there to fuck at anytime _you_ wanted" She stood up and paced around the kitchen.

_What did she say? _Sawyer couldn't believe that she saying that, did she really think he was that bad. He had reached his boiling point and was about to erupt. "What?!" Kate spun around with anger on her face "Come on Sawyer, as soon as we were alone you practically got naked, always saying how much you loved me… if you loved me you wouldn't have done anything with Colleen, you wouldn't have hurt me as much as you did and you wouldn't have called me a slut" Sawyer glared at her, she was partially correct, he shouldn't have cheated on her and called her that, but it was something he couldn't control at the time.

Sawyer laughed bitterly "Did _you_ love _me_? The only time you said it was after I did and it sounded forced… so did you? Or was I there to fill some need Kate, lest you forget you were the one who initiated sex the first time…" he dragged in some air and groaned. Kate looked as if she were ready to cry "because I _love_ you Kate… you were the first girl I EVER said that I loved, the first girl I actually cared about more than life itself… you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" as soon as it came out he froze, he hadn't meant to sound like a lovesick girl. Kate stared at him with tears in her eyes, she wanted to believe that he was only after her for sex, and then she'd be able to move on with her life.

Now that he'd said that, the only thing she wanted was to crawl into his arms and get lost with him. She searched his face to see if it was the truth, all she saw was rage and longing. She knew that look, it was the look most people gave their significant others when they missed them and wanted them back… she couldn't go through this. Kate walked out of the kitchen and straight into the living room, trying to put space between them but Sawyer was hot on her tail. He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around so she faced him "So tell me Kate, what was I to you?" his sentence came out layered in emotions and the look on his face was heartbreaking.

Kate let a tear escape and run silently down her cheek; she stared up into his eyes and said "James… I… I cant, I did love you… but I cant now" her words hurt him; it felt as if she stabbed him and twisted the knife. By the look on his face, she knew that he believed her lie, all she wanted was him but she was terrified incase he decided to leave and never speak to her again. Sawyer let go of her arm and turned around, resting his hands on his face as he sighed. Ever since he was a kid he had been afraid of love, he came to realise that the people you love, one day wouldn't be there anymore and because he had experienced that at a young age, he had vowed never to fall in love, so he could spare his heart but now it all came rushing back to him… and it hurt.

"I should have left you with Tom… then you would have learned a thing or two about screwing people over, feeling how I feel the now" he said angrily. Despite his anger, Kate could here the emotion running through his voice, it got to her and hurt her, but she knew pushing him away would be the best thing. "Sawyer, I honestly thank you for caring for me then… but I have to protect my heart, I don't want to hurt" Sawyer spun around and eyed her viciously "that's dandy… just you go and protect your goddamn heart and rip out everyone else's" he laughed bitterly "sweet that you don't give a fuck about anyone else besides yourself"

Kate closed her eyes and held back some of the tears, upon opening them she started towards Sawyer and placed her hand on his arm, to which he pulled away roughly "Sawyer please… I haven't been able to move on because I do love you but I don't want to get hurt, please understand" Sawyer shook his head in annoyance "Why are you fucking with my head Kate, what is it do you love me or not" Kate placed her hand on his cheek and her thumb stroked his skin soothingly, Sawyer closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, he wanted things to get better "I… I love you, I always have… but I'm scared, it's not as easy as you think"

Sawyer internally sighed, those were the words that he had longed to hear, so why wasn't it straight forward? "Kate, why? Why is it so hard?" Kate's eyes were full of emotion, it was truth time, she couldn't lie now but fear was telling her to lie and run, she tried her best to come up with the correct answer, she blinked to clean away the tears that were lying on her eyes. Kate cleared her throat so she could begin to tell him the truth but she stopped as she heard a knock at the door, then it opened. Kate's heart stopped, she hoped that he'd be long away by the time they got back.

Sawyer eyed her and then watched the door, to see what she was so worried about. Sawyer stood speechless as a man and a little girl entered the house, both with blond hair. He stared at the little girl, leaving him without anything to say. He stared at Kate, hoping that this was all a misunderstanding. But seeing that she could barely look him in the eye hurt, so that's why she'd been hiding for seven years, she had a child with another man. Sawyer felt sick, all he wanted was his Kate back, but seeing that she had another life, another man and most of all a beautiful little girl with that man, hurt, it hurt like hell… that's why things weren't as simple. On the surface he looked calm but inside he was a wreck, he didn't expect anything like this, it was definitely a shock.

----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanks for the reviews:)  
This chapters just a wee short one, but its short for a reason  
Have fun and review please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

Aaron looked between Kate and the tall blond man he suspected to be Sawyer. He cleared his throat and looked at Kate wondering what to do. Kate didn't know what to say, she looked to Sawyer who looked upset and shocked. Kate coughed and walked towards Aaron "Uh… can you take Jaime to her room the now, please" her eyes widened, pleading with him to comply. Aaron nodded and he picked up Jaime and sat her on his hip "Come on Jai, lets go to your room" as he walked to the room, Jaime shyly stared at Sawyer the whole time.

Sawyer watched the interaction with jealousy, the way she spoke to the man was the way she used to speak with him. He couldn't help but stare at the little girl either, she was a beautiful little girl but what effected him the most was that she was called Jaime, of all the names that Kate had to pick for her child- she picked the name that he was called. He wanted to run as far away as he could, he didn't want to watch her playing house and happy families. Sawyer cleared his throat "Uh… Kate, I think I should go, I uh… don't want ta intrude" Kate spun around and stared at him hoping he wouldn't run.

She shook her head and said "Please we have to talk…" she swung her arm in the direction of her bedroom and followed after him, shutting the door behind them. She hoped that she would have had longer time before him finding out or at least of been able to have told him before he saw her. Kate moved backwards so that her back was resting upon the door, she sighed and stared at Sawyer who was looking at the floor. "When were ya gonna tell me you were married Kate?" he mumbled, still not looking at her. Kate scrunched her eyebrows together and said mystified "What?" she let out a short uneasy laugh "What are you talking about?"

Sawyer glared at her and said "That guy out there _with your kid_" he nodded towards her left hand, at the ring "…and the ring Kate, I aint that stupid" Kate's mouth flew open in amusement, she walked forward and placed her hand on his face "James, Aaron isn't my husband, he's my best friend and don't you recognise the ring?" she held her left hand up to his face as she smiled, on her ring finger was a silver band with a peridot birthstone- the ring that he had bought her for valentines day. A smile twitched at his lips, he hadn't realised that she kept the ring; he thought she gave him back everything "You kept the ring?"

Kate nodded and said quietly "I don't know why, but I couldn't bear to part with it, I had to keep it" Sawyer calmed his face down, he didn't want to break out into a smile, he didn't want to show her that it meant something to him. Sawyer sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed and he murmured "its okay… I'll leave you and Aaron to look after your kid, I don't wanna interfere" Sawyer pursed his lips together and he let out a shaky breath. Kate closed her eyes and said "You think that Aaron is Jaime's father?" Sawyer looked up at her, with anger written on his face, did she have to rub her family in his face? "Yeah, of course I do, they look similar, it doesn't take Einstein ta figure it out" he snapped

"By the looks of it he knocked ya up like what? A month after ya left Illinois, God Kate, I think 'whore' is the best word here" That hurt, Kate felt wounded, she really had to tell him the truth, she didn't want to be hurt by his words, out of desperation she said quickly "Aaron's not her father!" she regretted the way it sounded, it made her look worse in his eyes. Sawyer shook his head in disgust and stood up; he couldn't believe that she was saying that. "I can't believe you, so what, you fuck some stranger, get knocked up and expect someone else ta look after the kid? God Kate even I wouldn't do that"

Kate's mouth flew open in shock; _he can't be serious_ "me? When you drove me home the first time I met you everyone assumed that we only went away for sex, you even admitted that was your plan in the beginning, so what does that say about _you_" Sawyer glared at her and snapped back "Shut up" Kate bitterly laughed "Oh baby, did I offend you? Why don't you go get _Kate_ to _serve_ you some affection" Kate glared at him and stood defensively. Confusion was written all over his face, it took him a moment to click on to what she meant and who she was talking about. Sawyer tilted his head and he sneered at her "I didn't do nothin" Kate laughed bitterly and muttered "Sure you never.

_They slipped away into the toilets in the bar, after they had a few drinks they sat closer and closer till she was on his lap, kissing him hotly. Sawyer threw open the door and spun them around so that by the time the stall door had closed, she was pressed up against it. He chuckled deeply and bent his head to kiss her again, Kate's arm slid around his neck pulling him closer, her other slid around his backside and she groped him. Sawyer leaned back and smirked at her, Kate grinned and slid her fingers around him with some friction and unbuckled his belt. She leaned in to kiss him and she forced her tongue inside his mouth, pushing against his._

_It didn't feel right, he was meant to be out to get over his Kate but couldn't, he meant what he said- that he loves her… He hadn't stopped, no matter how many women he took his heartbreak and frustrations out on; he didn't want to let her go. The woman in front of him was making him feel worse, not better… he didn't want this to get anymore complicated. Kate slid her hand underneath his jeans and caressed him, hoping to get a reaction out of him; she pressed herself into him and kissed him erotically. Sawyer pulled his head back and sighed "Kate… sorry I can't do this" He grinded his teeth and pulled her hand out of his jeans._

"_I can't do this okay" Kate looked shocked, he had turned her down "What, why baby?" she smirked and leaned into kiss his neck. Sawyer stood backwards in the small space that was available and zipped up his jeans "aint in the mood" he groaned, Kate cocked her eyebrow and laughed "Sure you're not… it'll be good fun, I promise" her hands went foreword and Sawyer caught them before they reached his jeans. "I said No" his jaw squared and he opened the door and stormed out, he was close to going back on his word because she had aroused him enough that he was near the point of no return. Sawyer ran his hands through his hair and stormed off to his hotel room for a cold shower._

Sawyer heard her sly comment and his jaw squared; he wasn't as much as a man-whore as everyone thought he was, it annoyed him that people assumed he was, sure he had slept around when he was a teenager but he wasn't the only one. He glared at her and groaned "I've never knocked anyone up have I now?" Kate went silent, how wrong he was, she just shook her head and turned away, not being able to comment back "So shut up…"

The door got pushed open and Aaron walked in closing the door behind him, he glanced at Kate then at Sawyer "will you two calm down and stop shouting, you's are frightening Jaime" he groaned at them. Kate closed her eyes and sighed "I'll go check on her" Aaron grabbed a hold of her hand and stopped her from leaving, he shook his head and said "She's okay for now, but I want you two to sort things out" Sawyer glared at Aaron, who was _he_ to meddle in their affairs? Kate nodded slowly and leant against the door.

Aaron eyed Sawyer from where he stood, he could see the similarities between Jaime and him, he seemed like a decent guy but Aaron wanted to keep and eye on him… after all he had screwed up Kate. Kate shifted nervously and coughed "excuse me, I'm uh… I'm going to the bathroom" she quickly left the room and headed for the bathroom. She locked the door and then leaned over the sink, trying to control her breathing. Everything that was said was beginning to hurt them even more, she didn't know how long her self control and her emotional wall could last.

Both of the guys just stared at each other, neither one wanting to make pleasantries. Sawyer eyed Aaron, he seemed to be about the same age as him and was quite well built, not scrawny looking. Even if Kate said that he was her best friend, he still wanted to keep an eye on him, he felt as if there was more to him than meets the eye. Aaron didn't want to let Sawyer out of his sight, he wanted to protect Kate and by the looks of things they were both ready to emotionally explode.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Aaron said sternly. Sawyer glared at him and replied "What's that supposed ta mean metro" Aaron rolled his eyes at the nickname and shot back "You hurt her really bad, and now you're here dredging up the past" Sawyer's jaw squared "You don't know nothin, so stay out of it" Aaron stood his ground and said "I was there! Everything that she went through, I was there! If it wasn't for me she'd be alone in New York, taking care of Jaime by herself" Sawyer bitterly laughed "well aint you the sweet one, you're just waitin for yer chance to move in on her, aint ya? Just listen ta yerself, yer interferin where ya shouldn't, you have no idea what went on back then"

Aaron laughed and said "Yeah, I wasn't there but I WAS there when she was all alone, I was there when Sam died and I was there the whole time during the pregnancy AND the labour and all the shit that happened after that, so shut up" Sawyer grinded his teeth and growled out a deep breath. He was loosing his patience and wanted the annoying son of a bitch in front of him to shut up and leave. "She loves me though, I don't think I've heard her say that she loves you!" he said mockingly

Aaron smiled bitterly, he hated the fact that Kate didn't love him like that; it hurt and to hear that she loves the arrogant prick in front of him, it hurt immensely. He felt like punching Sawyer's lights out, if it was hurting him this bad, how must Kate be feeling? "I know! I know that she doesn't love me like that but at least I've never cheated on her, I've never made her feel like shit and at least I never got her pregnant and left her to raise her child alone!"

Kate froze; she had just entered the room when they had finished the argument. All that was heard in the room was heavy breathing between the two men, they were doing their best not to burst out and fight. Sawyer felt like a truck had hit him, did Aaron mean what he said? He stared at Kate and he saw his answer in her sad eyes. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever. It was a shock when he believed that Aaron was the shy little seven year olds father… but now that the truth was out, he was so shocked he couldn't say anything, he hadn't expected something like this to be kept a secret for the better part of seven years.

He didn't know where to look, he thought that if he was told that he was a father, it would be the happiest day of his life, how wrong he was, it hurt him to find out that he had a child growing up for seven years without knowing her existence, it hurt him to know that Kate hadn't trusted or cared for him enough to let him know that he has a baby girl.

----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thanks for the reviews :)! They inspire me to type quicker!  
So heres the next chapter, it's a bit longer to make up for how short the last one was :)  
but i'm not to sure about it, it may seem strange, so i'd like your thoughts on it, even if its to say its stupid :)  
Have fun and review please x**

----------------------------------------------

He had a baby girl, the little girl that was in the next room was his, she is _his_ daughter. Sawyer didn't know what to do; the acid-tongued, quick come backer was gone and all that was left was a terrified man. He looked from Kate to Aaron to see if they were just playing a cruel joke, but they weren't. All Sawyer could do was glare at Kate, he felt betrayed and hurt for her cutting him out her life, but now that betrayal and hurt was increased by the ten fold. What was he supposed to do now? Leave; pretend that he never heard that, go back to being single and childless? Or Stay and do the right thing if she let him; care for her and Jaime?

Kate felt like crying, Sawyer hadn't moved nor said anything since Aaron inadvertently told him the truth. She wanted to tell him in her own time, when alone so she could try and get him to care, and not run away. The betrayed glare that was radiating from him scared her just as much as when she peed on the stick for the second time in her life and realised that she wouldn't be alone anymore, that she was infact carrying a baby.

_She placed the box in the back pocket of her jeans and pulled her top over the pocket, so it looked as if there was nothing there. Kate sighed and entered the house with a smile plastered on her face, she walked through the hall and was about to go upstairs when she heard Sam calling on her, "Yes daddy?" she said as she walked into the living room. Sam looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at her "How are you feeling today Katie? That stomach bug passing?" Kate nodded and said "Yeah, I feel much better today" he nodded and went back to reading the paper "That's good, I hope it's nothing serious" Kate nodded sadly, hoping that he was right._

_She walked backwards out of the living room and ran up the stairs and straight into the bathroom, she wanted to wait till Sam wasn't in the house, but he had the next few days off from work and she didn't have enough nerves last for the next four days, she had to settle them the now. She read the instructions again and again, hoping that she was just over reacting, that she just had the stomach bug that was going around. She followed the instructions and waited. She paced around the bathroom hoping to speed up time, those three minutes felt like the longest in her life. Once the time limit was up, she grabbed a hold of the stick, hiding the results, taking a breath, preparing herself for the answer._

_Kate closed her eyes and upon reopening them, she removed her hand and viewed the results. It wasn't the stomach bug, it wouldn't pass quickly, the answer was Positive. She just stared at the test, hoping that it was a joke, hoping that she would laugh and say it was a misunderstanding. It was like time had frozen, she didn't move or let any emotion come to the surface, she just stared at the test and nothing else. Then it hit her like a truck, her eyes filled up and burst, the tears trailing down her face silently, she held her breath for a long time then sobbed loudly, hiding her face in her hands. _

_Her mothers words ran circles in her head, noisily jumping around, making her feel worse '_don't want you to ruin your life by ending up with a little baby when your so young… it can be hard when you're an adult, let alone a teenager' _Kate lowered herself to the floor, then curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out, she made such a mess of things. How could she have been so stupid, one morning of forgetting to take just one little pill, now landed her with bringing a baby into the world, that the father had no idea about, she didn't want to tell him, it would ruin his life, she didn't want her mistake to make his life hell, so she decided that she would never tell him._

_Twenty minutes later she cleared up the bathroom and washed her face, her eyes were still red and puffy, there was no way she could get past her dad's eagle eye, she'd have to tell him sooner or later but she wanted to do it when she'd come adjusted to what she now faced. Kate hid the box once again in her back pocket and made her way downstairs to dispose of it in the trash can. Kate stepped outside, the wind was cold and strangely enough was comforting, Kate heard her name getting called, she sighed and headed back inside. She walked into the living room with a smile but it faded once she saw that Sam looked upset._

_He was holding up a receipt "What's this?" Kate played the dumb card; she pursed her lips together and smiled "I don't know" he shook his head and sighed "Katie, don't play dumb… you know exactly what this is" he handed her the little white piece of paper and she read it, it was the pregnancy test receipt. Sam rubbed his hand over his face "You're sixteen Katie, you shouldn't of been having sex…" he shook his head "What was the result" Kate bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground, she had a suspicion that he'd fly off the handle but she needed him to be there for her, she sighed and whispered "Positive"_

_Sam shook his head and sighed "Katie, do you know what people will say? You're still a baby yourself, is that why you wanted to leave? Afraid that James would take one look at you then dump you?" Kate's eyes clouded over again "No, I didn't even suspect anything" Sam glared at her "Is it even James'?" Kate gasped "yes!" Sam turned around and placed his hand over his face "Katie, I can't believe you, I thought I taught you better than that… I just…" he shook his head again and picked up his jacket "I'll be back later" he stormed out the door and Kate rested her hands and her forehead on the door and cried._

Kate watched as Sawyer shook his head lightly and tired to exit the room without speaking to her, she grabbed his arm as he reached for the door "Please, don't go" Sawyer looked at her sadly, how could he just stay and everything be okay? Everything was far from okay. He looked down and replied gruffly "why should I?" Kate blinked away the tears that were ready to fall and she replied quietly "Jaime doesn't know… that you're her father…" Sawyer sighed "I suppose that's the best thing…" he reached out for the door again and she pulled his arm around so he was facing away from the door.

Aaron watched them and mumbled "I'll be with Jaime" and he left the room, feeling slightly guilty going to the little girls room. Kate followed him with her eyes and then she looked back to Sawyer, her eyes heavy with emotion. She nodded towards the bed, so they sat side by side on the edge, staring at the floor. Kate cleared her throat and said "I didn't want you to find out like this" she rotated her head so that she could see his face, through his hair. Sawyer sighed and then looked at her "Were ya ever gonna tell me?" Kate looked down and paused for a moment before shaking her head "I didn't want to ruin your life by telling you"

"Ruin my life?" he replied harshly. Kate looked up at him and smiled sadly "Well, what was I meant to do? You were eighteen; I didn't want you to put your life on hold for some silly mistake that happened" she hated that she was referring to her baby girl as a mistake but for sake of argument, that's what happened. Sawyer shifted slightly and said "it would have been nice ta know Kate, I could have at least helped… and I wouldn't be puttin my life on hold" Kate looked down and mumbled "I was trying to protect Jaime as well… I didn't want her getting attached, then you deciding that you had enough and leaving" she paused for a moment then added "It's not fair on a child Sawyer"

Sawyer could see her logic, but it still hurt and it pissed him right off, after what happened with his parents he vowed to do the right thing, even if he wasn't ready for kids, he didn't want the past to repeat itself. Sawyer groaned then said roughly "you're wrong Kate, I don't want what happened with my parents ta curse me, so I would have done the right thing, no matter what age I was" he looked at Kate from the corner of his eye, she seemed to be processing everything he was saying, whilst looking sad. Kate wiped her hand roughly over her face, wiping away another tear that fell.

Seeing that she was crying, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her head against his chest, she slid her hands around his arm and latched on, trying her best not to cry anymore. Kate ran over in her mind what he was saying; that basically he would have stepped up and helped her, he wouldn't have left and he would have been there for her. It hurt her and made her hopeful; the hurt was that she could have had him by her side for the past seven years, getting more help to raise her daughter, but she was too silly to call him and the optimism from it was that maybe now he would be there, she hoped that he would but not straight away, she wanted to build back what they lost.

Sawyer stared blankly in front of him, not really wanting to do anything else. He hoped that he would get her back one day and they'd go back to the way they used to be but he didn't expect more baggage to come with it. He didn't know if he was ready to be a father, sure he said he would but it scared him, he didn't want to screw the kid up and he didn't know if he was responsible enough. His hand stroked her hair soothingly, but it was also in a way soothing him, the contact was what he craved, being near her always felt right.

Across the hall Aaron was sitting on the floor, resting against Jaime's bed. Hoping that everything was going okay between them, he didn't want to separate a fight. Jaime was lying on her bed, holding a teddy bear that she got when she was born, she looking at the back of Aaron's head, in the form of a glare. Aaron could feel her glaring at the back of his head, so he turned around and looked at her questioningly, her glare was exactly like Sawyers. "Tell me who that is with mommy" she said harshly, Aaron sighed and said with a straight face "it's a friend of your mom's…" Jaime accepted the answer and faced the ceiling and as Aaron was turning around she added "Why they shouting then?"

Aaron pursed his lips together, thinking of a suitable answer, she obviously hadn't heard the argument between him and Sawyer and he was grateful, he didn't want to tell her that the loud man in the room was her dad. "Because they don't agree on something" he offered sounding stupid. Jaime cocked her eyebrow and said in a 'duh' tone "well genius, I knew that" Aaron laughed silently at her, she really was the offspring of Sawyer. She stared at him again and said "So why?" Aaron shrugged his shoulders and lied "don't know, it's rude to ask" Jaime huffed, not happy that she didn't get a decent answer. She lay back on the bed and mumbled "Kay then"

Kate nuzzled her head against his chest and murmured "Sawyer" He tipped his head down and said "Yeah" Kate leaned back and placed her hand on his cheek "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left and I should have told you the truth" Sawyer smiled sadly and he leaned into her hand "it's in the past… I know now don't I?" Kate smiled, happy that he was making an attempt. If it had been any other girl he would have run for the hills but the fact it wasn't just _any_ girl, it was _his_ Kate, he wanted to be there for her and love her even more than he already does. Sawyers hand went over hers and brought it away from his face, kissing the top as he did. Kate's head rested against his shoulder and she said "Does this mean what I think it means?" her head vibrated off his shoulder as he chuckled

"What d'you think it means?" he whispered. Kate sat back and stared him in the eyes as she said "That you want to make an attempt… and make it right?" her eyes shied away from his, hoping that she didn't sound desperate and silly. Sawyer shrugged comically and said "well… I'll have ta think about it… maybe, depends" Kate looked at him and saw him grin, relief flooded her and she was ready to throw her arms around him in thanks but stopped at the last minute. She nodded and smile that faded slowly "Sawyer… I uh… I want to take things slow…" He tipped his head and said "Like what?"

Kate bit her lip and said "I don't want to tell her straight away… I'd rather that we, y'know… date and stuff… so that means you get used to her and see how she is… and the off chance that you don't want to commit, its okay… means she wont get attached, to spare her feelings… but there is one more thing, it may be selfish but I don't want any other woman involved, I want it just to be us… if I find out you've been with someone behind my back, its over" Sawyer nodded, it made sense but the dating part sounded foreign, he hadn't actually dated Kate before the became an item, they were just two friends when it happened, but he was willing to give it a try. "Kay then… and I promise, no other women" then a grimace came over his face and he looked sadly at her "I have ta go back ta work next Monday, new employees and that… so I'll have ta leave on Sunday"

Kate looked down and said "yeah… I… its okay… take as much time as you need, don't want you to stop everything for me" she smiled shyly at him, Sawyer smiled back at her then said "I can come down anytime really… I kinda own half the company… so its easy ta get some time off" Kate smiled; he'd done well for himself by the sounds of it, she was happy for him. "Thank you Sawyer" he smiled deeply, showing off his dimples, Kate felt like melting right there, she hadn't saw _his_ dimples in such a long time. "No bother sweetheart" he said lightly. Kate stood up and looked towards the door "I suppose we should let Aaron come out of that room" she laughed lightly and looked back at him. Sawyer smiled and said "Yeah".

Kate popped her head around the door and saw Aaron and Jaime sharing equal boredom on their faces. She cleared her throat, making the both of them look up at her; she smiled and nodded for them to come out. She went into the living room followed by the both of them; Sawyer was perched on the sofa, his leg shaking softly out of nerves, even though they weren't telling Jaime that he was her father, he still felt nervous, it would be the first time he saw her properly. Jaime sat on the chair across from Sawyer and she stared at him, assessing him, she folded her arms in front of her and said "What might your name be then?"

Kate glanced to Sawyer to see his reaction, by the looks of things, he was trying not to laugh, or show his surprise at her forwardness. He leaned back and he eyed the little girl "the name's Sawyer… what's yours?" Jaime mimicked his actions and replied "Jaime" Kate smiled at the interaction and turned to face Aaron "You staying for something to eat?" Aaron smiled and shook his head "Nah, I've got ta get going, I'll see ya around okay?" he opened his arms and Kate walked into them, pulling him closer as they embraced. Sawyer looked up and saw them hug, he looked away feeling awkward, so he stared around the room until the little girl sitting in front of him bombarded him with another round of questions.

----------------------------------------------

That night at Kate's was for lack of a better word, strange. Sawyer had never met a seven year old that could talk complete and utter nonsense for almost an hour solid, he occasionally glanced at Kate to help him with some answers and hoping that she would cut in and change the conversation, but she just smiled and laughed. Jaime had practically asked him his family history, where he stayed, why he was here and if he had any kids, he lied smoothly about some things but his eyes were on Kate, seeing her reaction. It was strange to him; he felt the emotional connection with the little girl and got along nicely with her but he couldn't do the regular father routine that most men talked of.

Sometimes he had to hold back the 'that's my girl' comments, the 'you get it from me' comments and the 'you were just like me' comments but he just smiled instead. Overall the duration of the dinner and quick coffee afterwards was quite pleasing, he felt as if he was fitting in to their regular routines. Even though he had only spent a few hours in the company of Jaime, he enjoyed her innocent view on things and her cocky demeanour, she would grow up to be a female version of him, he half grimaced and half laughed, even though she hadn't been around him as she was growing up so far, she seemed to be just like him.

Sawyer looked out of the window on the plane, he was headed home and back to work. He thought that he was so lucky, he had found his Kate again, they were getting along quite nicely but added with the fact he found out he was a father, which he took better than expected, made him smile. He tried to keep his emotions locked up till he returned to Alabama, he wanted to help with the new employees, get them accustomed to things, sort out some other business then call Kate, and arrange a _date_. He sneered at the thought of a date, he hadn't been on a date in over three and a half years but the dates he went on usually involved romancing the woman up then taking her home for a night of wild sex.

He knew he couldn't act that way with Kate, he knew her views on what he was like when he was a teenager, he wanted to prove her wrong and show that most of his brain weren't located in his dick, but infact in his head. The fasten seatbelt sign blinked on and the flight attendant said over the tannoy that they would be landing in ten minutes, Sawyer sighed and fastened the belt, looking back out the window as the landscape gradually became bigger, then eventually the plane hut the tarmac, screeching to a halt. Once he picked up his bag, he waited on a cab, he didn't want any of his friends to pick him up, and he still didn't know how he should act towards them.

He was still angry at the fact they had kept Kate and Jaime a secret but he just wanted for them to be there, for someone to tell that he was a father. Sawyer sighed and ran his hand over his hair, he felt conflicted, he never let people screwing him over away lightly. But what is he supposed to do? Yell at them, beat the crap out of them or make them feel guilty as hell? Juliet had tried to call him a couple of times before he returned but he didn't bother to answer, he wasn't in the mood for another argument and he really wasn't in the mood for another spiel about how it was for the best. Sawyer decided to go home and get some sleep before anyone tried to talk to him.

----------------------------------------------

It was just before five, Sawyer had seen to the induction period of all the new employees, even though they were all trained in car mechanics, repair and design, he still wanted to tell them how things worked and what was done for any emergency. Sawyer sat back in the seat in his office, it had been four days since he spoke to Kate and he missed her, once he was in his apartment he would call her and arrange a date, he was dying to call her from here but his mind kept telling him off. _You managed to go seven years without contact, so another few hours won't kill you_. He rolled his eyes, he sometimes hated that voice in the back of his head, it would either screw things up or manage to control things during rough times.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and smirked, another shift had ended. Sawyer picked up his jacket and went to the parking lot, he threw the jacket in the back and got in the drivers seat, driving away with a smile on his face. Over the past three days, he hadn't seen Juliet or Jack which was strange because he was expecting them to come running into his house and tie him down whilst they interrogated him about the few days before. He wasn't that bothered though, he still didn't know what he would say to them but he felt strange with them not pestering him at all hours of the day… Juliet was always protective of him and always wanted to look out for him.

Sawyer inserted the key into the keyhole and attempted to open the door, but it was already open. He scrunched his eyebrows together and pushed open the door, looking around, he entered the living room and sighed, it was Juliet. She was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, a concerned look on her face. "James, where have you been?" Sawyer rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen without replying. Juliet was fast on his heels; she grabbed on to his arm and spun him around and said calmly "You going to answer me?" Sawyer just stared at her, not wanting to speak first.

Juliet pursed her lips together then sighed "James, I'm sorry okay… but it was what I was told to do" an insignificant dilemma was formed; he wanted to speak to her and tell her things but he didn't want to cave and seem easy. His gaze was challenging on hers and he stood his ground showing nothing upon his face. A sweep of emotion ran over Juliet's face, she always hated to be on the outs with her family, especially James, she always felt closer to him after his parents died, and he always came to her when he needed to talk, cry or vent anger, not being able to speak to him was hurting.

Sawyer could see how she was hurting, it made him feel happy in a way, that she actually cared about him. He sighed and a smile twitched at the corner of his lips, he replied gruffly "I know… but you still should have said, especially when we went ta 'bama" Juliet nodded and said "I am truly sorry James" she sounded sincere, so Sawyer opened his arms and she walked into them, hugging him back. "When did you get back?" Juliet murmured. Sawyer broke free and went into the fridge, looking for something to drink. "I uh… got back on Sunday night" he said quietly. "And you didn't call earlier? Come on James, its Wednesday"

Sawyer forced a smile and replied "well, I needed the time ta think over how y'all screwed me over for seven goddamn years" Juliet looked sadly at him, she still felt bad, even though she thought it was the right thing to do. "So things went well with Kate then?" she asked out of curiosity. Sawyer nodded and went back into the living room, sprawling himself out on the sofa "Yeah, had a good talk… and oh by the way thanks for keeping Jaime a secret" Juliet stared at him in shock, by the looks of things; he had taken the news well. Sawyer laughed at her reaction and said "another thing that was kept a secret, but she kinda showed up and Kate had to explain everything"

Juliet nodded and said "and… you're okay with it?" Sawyer shrugged and said "yeah and no, she's a good kid but it's just all the things that come along with it… the responsibilities" Juliet sat across from him and she clasped her hands in front of her, she looked as if she was a psychologist "So, you're going back down?" Sawyer glanced at her and forced a smile. Juliet nodded and added "You're going to be a part of Jaime's life then?" Sawyer groaned with impatience at the questions and said "Yeah, startin out slow, seein where it goes… and stop askin me stupid questions" Juliet rolled her eyes and said calmly "I'm just wondering James… no need to snap" Sawyer glanced at her from the corner of his eye and switched the television on.

"Yeah, well… I aint in the mood for answerin questions Jules" Juliet sighed and smiled "Okay, I'll leave you alone… but I will be back… you know that right?" Sawyer nodded with a sarcastic smile on his face "Fine… don't come round too soon" As Juliet walked past him she slapped him on the head and laughed "Bye James". Sawyer batted away her hands and glared playfully at her "Yeah, see ya" She left the apartment and he stared back at the TV. He watched some boring news program and then picked up the phone as it was after eight and Kate would definitely be home. They spoke for a while, planning out when he would come down. Sawyer smiled and hung up the phone; he would meet her on Friday night and get to properly know Jaime.

----------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter Eight

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and review please :)  
And I'm finding it hard to write the now, so chapters will be spread out even further, I'm just lacking on inspiration the now. x**

----------------------------------------------

Loud music filled the air, smoke and alcohol was heavy in the room, the smell was strong but it didn't stop everyone's evening. Sawyer was perched on the edge of the large seat in the booth that was occupied by himself, Desmond, Penny, Charlie, Ana and Hugo, it was a Thursday night and they were out for a quiet drink as Desmond and Penny had gotten engaged. As he brought the glass up to his lips, he took a long sip of the dark whiskey contents; he watched the interaction between Desmond and Penny. It was nice to see his high school pal be so happy and he looked so in love it was sickening, but it affected him because it made him realise that he wouldn't have that sort of long relationship turned engagement.

Sawyer got up and headed for the toilets, as he came back he placed his hands on the table and smiled at them all "My round… so what's everyone wantin?" The five people at the table told them there preferred drinks and he went off to the bar. He bent over, leaning his forearms on the bar surface, waiting for the bartender to come and serve him when he felt someone's hand slide over his backside and grope him, clenching the denim that he wore. His eyes shifted to the side, to see who the mystery groper was, he groaned as he saw Nikki standing with a small top on and an even smaller skirt on, grinning at him. "Hey baby" she said saucily.

"What is it Nik?" he said tiredly, turning around to face her. The blonde cocked her eyebrow and said bluntly "I've been thinking… like we should get back together" Sawyer suppressed a laugh and he said charmingly "nah, I don't think so" Nikki placed the lollypop that she had in her mouth slowly and she licked at it erotically, trying to gain his interest. Sawyer rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for his ex to come on to him, he wanted to stay true to his word about making an attempt with Kate. He turned around as the bartender came up to him and asked him his order and he listed off everyone's drink, Nikki stared at him angrily, she wanted him at her feet and begging to take her back, or at least to pay a visit to her in the toilets.

She made a smacking noise as she brought the lollypop away from her mouth, she walked over to him and ran her hands around his waist and her left hand slid lower and she rubbed his groin through his jeans. "Come on Sawyer, let's have some fun, for old time's sake" she purred in his ear. Sawyers hand went on top of hers and pulled it away harshly, he turned around and glared at her "Look, its over, and it wont ever happen again, 'kay" Nikki opened her mouth, _is he serious? Who would pass up a chance with ME._ She flicked her hair over her shoulder and she said angrily "Are you serious?" she threw her hands out for effect and continued "Sawyer, your passing up the chance with ME, are you brain dead or something?"

Sawyer closed his eyes and pushed her hand away "Nik, don't make yourself look any more stupid than you already are" Nikki scrunched her eyebrows together and her eyes closed threateningly "I can't believe you, me stupid? What about you?" Sawyer smiled sarcastically and she threw her arms by her side and stormed off with a high pitched growl. He watched her as she exited the bar with Colleen and Sarah following closely behind. "Hey buddy?" accompanied by a whistle made Sawyer turn around and pay for the drinks, taking them over to the table on a large tray. He slid the tray onto the middle of the table and the drinks vanished quickly, being held by there buyer. Sawyer slid into the booth and took a sip of his whiskey; Charlie tapped him on the arm.

"What was that all about mate?" his Manchunian accent lessened by his stay in long stay in America. Sawyer glanced at him from the corner of his eye and said "she thinks I should take her back" Charlie sniggered and said "Well, why aren't you" Sawyer placed down the whiskey glass and stared at him as if he was from a different planet. "Cause I don't want her 'kay" his tone was acidy. Charlie held his hands up, with a grin on his face "So there's someone else? Cause Sawyer mate, when you don't want a chance with someone like Nikki, there must be another girl… am I right?" Sawyer picked up his glass and downed half of its contents. He didn't really want to tell them about the upcoming dates, trying to rebuild back things with Kate.

Charlie grinned at Sawyers attempt to avoid the question, he wasn't getting away that easily. He nudged Sawyer with his elbow and he cocked his eyebrow at him "Come on! Who you doin now?! What's her name mate?" Sawyer whacked his chest, knocking the wind momentarily out of him; he fixed him with a harsh glare and said "What makes you think there's another girl _mate_?" Charlie shrunk back and shrugged his shoulder "No offence but come on, you're Sawyer, when have you not got someone on the go?" Sawyer rolled his eyes and drank another mouthful of the whiskey, draining the glass. Charlie smiled and pressed on "So… who is it?" Sawyer sighed "…Kate" Charlie nodded with a smile "Kate who?" Sawyer glanced at him from the corner of his eye and said "Austen" Charlie took a moment, registering the name, he knew it from somewhere, then it hut him, his eyes widened and he said excitedly "Kate Austen!"

----------------------------------------------

He stepped into the arrivals terminal and he picked up his suitcase. It was just after three and he came out, waiting for Kate, she said that she would meet him in the airport. He walked out and casually looked around, so he didn't look so stupid incase she wasn't there. He smiled weakly as he passed most of the people and went outside for a smoke; he sat his case down and pulled out a cigarette from the packet that was in his jacket pocket. He lit up and took a long drag, enjoying the taste of nicotine that he was craving; a cloud of smoke blew away from him as the wind picked up, then subsided. "I didn't know you smoked" a voice rang out, startling him from his daydream. Sawyer glanced around and saw Kate, standing with a confused smile on her face.

Sawyer smiled and stubbed out the end with his boot "Yeah well… started a long time ago" Kate nodded shyly, they both stood still, not really knowing how they should greet each other. Sawyer smiled then coughed, he watched Kate shuffle over to him and wrap her arms around him. He replied by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, smiling lightly. Kate pulled back so that one of his arms were still wrapped around her waist, and she smiled up at him "How have you been, since the last time we spoke" laughing lightly. Sawyer raised his eyebrow and said jokily "well y'know, just amazin… how bout you?" Kate grinned and giggled "Yeah, I've been amazing too" they smiled at each other, then she nodded her head towards the parking lot.

"I uh… borrowed Aaron's car… and I don't have a driving licence, so maybe you should drive" Sawyer smirked at her and he pulled on the handle of his case "kay then" they walked side by side till she showed him Aaron's car. Kate popped the trunk and Sawyer lifted his case, placing it inside, they got in the car and drove to a hotel that was a twenty minute walk to Kate's apartment. They parked outside of the hotel and Sawyer faced Kate and said "I'll just be five minutes, but if ya want ya can come up and wait…" Kate nodded and said "Sure" Sawyer tried to contain his smile but failed badly; he bit his lip and got out of the car quickly. The two of them went to reception and he picked up his cardkey and then they went up to his allocated room.

Kate smiled appreciatively at the room he had hired, it was quite spacious and had a large king size bed placed in the centre of the room under the large window. He dumped the case at the side of the closet and went into the bathroom. Kate took a seat at the foot of the bed and waited, she smiled as she remembered the last time they were in a hotel room, her cheeks coloured lightly. That night was unforgettable, she remembered how he must have spent a lot of money for that surprise, he had been so romantic, it felt like a lifetime ago. Sawyer walked out of the bathroom and saw her smiling, he felt intrigued, what could she be thinking of?

"What you smilin at?" he asked with a hint of humour in his tone. Kate looked up at him and blushed slightly, he proceeded to unpack his things and he said "Well?" Kate got up from the bed and helped him to put his things away; she cleared her throat and said "Well… uh… I was thinking of that Valentine's Day actually" Sawyer glanced at her, sending her a wink and a sultry grin "oh really" Kate blushed again and she bit her bottom lip. Sawyer laughed and zipped the case back up. Kate stood back and folded her arms over her chest; she smiled at him and said "We going? We'll have to pick up Jaime from school in a while" Sawyer shifted slightly and smiled weakly, he still felt it strange when she was mentioned; he tried his best to act normal. "Kay then, let's go"

----------------------------------------------

The car slowed down and came to a halt outside of the elementary school that Jaime attended. Kate leaned past Sawyer to see if she could see Jaime, she spotted the girl and got out of the car. As she passed the fence that surrounded the building, she saw Jaime standing with Michael, they were hugging. She smiled as she got closer to them and Michael pulled out of the embrace and stood shyly, Jaime looked at her mom with upset eyes and she went over and hugged her waist. Kate petted her head and said "What's wrong sweetie" all she got in reply was a sigh and a shake of the head against her stomach. Michael shrugged and went away as he saw his dad, Kate stroked Jaime's back and they walked towards the car.

Jaime got into the car and fastened her seatbelt, not really noticing who was in the drivers seat, Kate got in and shared a look with Sawyer whilst saying "Jaime, aren't you going to say hi to Sawyer" she glanced back and saw her eyes widen then a smile appeared on her face, she lent onto her side and looked at him "Hi Sawyer!" she said cheerily. Sawyer looked at Kate, then back at towards his little girl "Hey Jaime" the little girl grinned and sat back properly in the seat. Kate nodded her head at an angle and she smiled at him, Sawyer smiled shyly and started the car. The drive to Kate's house was a bit awkward because Jaime decided to find out everything about why he was back here and why he was driving Aaron's car, but eventually Kate told her to mind her own business and leave him in peace.

When they got out of the car, Jaime stood beside Sawyer and looked up at him with a grin. Sawyer looked down at her questioningly "can I go on yer back?" she asked sweetly. He glanced towards Kate who shrugged and said, her eyes never leaving him "Jaime, ever think Sawyer may not want you on his back" Jaime glared at Kate and said back "Well mom, I didn't hear him say no did I? Please?" she looked back up at Sawyer with puppy dog eyes, he noticed her eyes were different colours, one was his shade of blue and the other was green with a hint of blue. She looked so adorable, he couldn't say no to that face, so he nodded and said "Sure thing short round" he kneeled down so he was the same height as her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on his back, her legs going around his waist, tightening her grip.

Once she was comfortable Sawyer smiled at Kate, saying "Shall we" Kate smiled back at him and began the ascent to the third floor. Sawyer managed to contain his smile, by the looks of things, Jaime had taking a liking to him, which made him feel happy. Kate unlocked the door and pushed it open forcefully, she stumbled in, followed by Sawyer and a smiling Jaime on his back. Sawyer bent his knees so that she could hop off his back easily, once she did she held onto his hand so that he wouldn't move, he stared at her with a smile. Jaime moved quickly and placed a kiss on his check "thank you" she blushed and ran to her room. Sawyer was left speechless, the corner of his lip twitched into a smile, he couldn't describe what he was feeling.

Kate saw the interaction and smiled endearingly at him, his eyes moved up so he could see Kate; he smiled shyly and slowly stood upright. Kate shrugged her shoulders in a cute way and said "She must like you" Sawyer nodded and cleared his throat. Kate laughed quietly and nodded towards the kitchen "You want anything to drink?" Sawyer nodded slowly and said "uh… sure" Kate waved her arm in the direction of the kitchen and followed him inside. Kate opened the fridge and bent over, looking at what she had inside. Never one to miss to pass up an opportunity Sawyer took the time for his gaze to travel over her jean clad ass, a smile appeared on his face and he moved his head from side to side appreciatively.

Kate could feel his eyes as they swept over her and landed on her backside, she grinned and said "Quit staring at my ass" Sawyer chuckled and grinned "Give me somethin else ta stare at" Kate stood up and rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip, Sawyer shrugged and gave her a charming smile. He swaggered over to her, leaving only a half an inch of space between them, he tipped his head to the side and smiled deeply his dimples on show. Kate licked her bottom lip, she could feel the electricity that flowed between them, and it was still there after seven years. She smiled up at him, her head moving slowly towards his, she got those same butterflies that were always there when she went to kiss him.

Sawyer leaned his head down and their lips were about to touch when Jaime came skipping in, brushing past them and looked in the fridge. The both stood back and awkwardly spoke at the same time, moving past each other "Uh… so you want anything?" Kate said shyly looking at him, Sawyer nodded and said "What ya got?" Kate smiled quickly and she looked back in the fridge, Jaime pulled out some apple juice and slid past Kate. "Well, there's fruit juice or coke… or uh beer?" Sawyer felt his shirt get tugged, he looked down and saw Jaime raising the apple juice at him, with a smile, and he smiled down at her and opened the lid, handing the bottle back to her. "Uh… beer's fine"

Kate pulled out two beers and raided the drawer for the bottle opener. She opened them both and handed one to Sawyer, he made sure his fingers touched hers and he said "thanks" Kate smiled and placed the bottle up to her lips, taking a sip. Sawyer drank some of his and said "thought you preferred stronger liquor" he cocked his eyebrow and smirked, Kate rolled her eyes and said "yeah, but I don't want whiskey or vodka around Jai" Sawyer nodded and smiled at her. They went into the living room and switched the television on, casually talking about some of the most random things ever and occasionally Jaime would cut in and give them her views which caused them to laugh.

----------------------------------------------

After dinner they had retreated to the living room once again to watch a movie. So far the night had been good, it felt like old times between them, the banter and the looks, it felt as if they were teenagers again. Sawyer was sitting on the chair across from Kate and Jaime who were on the sofa, it felt strange in a sense, and it was like they were a proper family, like the last seven years hadn't happened. Jaime slid closer to Kate and let her head fall against Kate chest; Kates arm came around her and pulled her closer, getting comfortable once again. After nine-thirty the film had finished and Kate switched off the TV as it was nearing Jaime's bedtime, the little girl stared up at Kate and she knew that she had something to say.

Sawyer excused himself and went to the bathroom and as he came back he stopped just before entering the living room, eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. "Libby's making fun of me again" Jaime said in a sad tone, Kate sighed and caught Sawyer out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to face him and mouthed _its okay you can come in. _He sat back on the seat, feeling a bit like an intruder. "What did she say this time baby" Jaime looked up at Kate with big sad eyes and said quietly "that I'm pathetic and no one loves me, she said my daddy isn't here because he doesn't love me and that Shawn died because he didn't want to be near me" Kate's hand came up and soothed her hair and she stared in front of her, anger bubbling it way to the surface, how could one seven year old girl be so cold and hateful to say those things.

Sawyer's eyes glazed over, he knew the feeling all too well, he used to get things like that when he became orphaned. Hearing what his little girl was saying made him want to tear that Libby girl up, Jaime's sad voice got to him and it made him feel upset, _of course I love you _he thought. He wanted nothing more than to tell her there and then that he was her father and he loved her and would be here for her, but he kept it to himself. Bitterness bubbled up inside of him; his little girl wouldn't be going through that if Kate had called when she was pregnant, he glared at the back of her head. Kate could feel Jaime's tears are they were soaking her top, she looked to Sawyer and nodded at him, he stood up as did Kate "Jaime baby, stay here for a minute okay, there's something I need to do okay" Jaime nodded and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in a fashion scarily the same as Kate does.

Kate walked out into the hall followed by Sawyer, once they were out of earshot she threw her hands out to the side and sighed "I… seriously… that Libby is making her life hell, and she believes that everything is her fault… its not fair" Sawyer debated with himself internally, he came to a conclusion and sighed. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back, he felt like he had to do something, it was hurting him to see the both of them sad but something was eating at his mind; who was Shawn? He cleared his throat and said "who's Shawn?" he felt Kate go rigid, she brought her head away from his shoulder and she said in a sad voice "he's, uh… he's her twin… he died a few days after he was born" Kate hadn't looked him in the eye, and he felt crushed, he was the daddy of twins? He felt like shit, he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and be there for her from the start, everything crappy seemed to go her way.

He managed to control the anger that was working its way through him; he didn't want to add fuel to the fire. He tipped her head up so he could look into her eyes, and he saw how vulnerable and sad she was, he had never saw that from her, ever since he knew her he thought she was strong and independent and happy. He placed his hand on the back of her head, massaging her hair and he whispered sadly in her ear "I'm sorry Kate… go lie down for a while" Kate looked at him emotionally and weakly said "What about Jai?" he smiled lightly and said "I'll go talk to her…" he saw Kate's eyes open widely and he added "Don't worry, secrets safe with me" she nodded and broke away from his embrace, heading for her room. Sawyer sighed deeply and went back into the living room; Jaime was still in the same position as they had left her in.

Sawyer sat on the sofa beside her and she looked up at him sadly and whispered "Where's mommy" Sawyer looked down and said "She's restin the now" Jaime frowned, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Sawyer tipped his head and said "Come ere" he wrapped his arms around his little girl and sat her on his lap; she hesitated for a moment before relaxing into him and looking up at him with teary eyes. He sighed and began his story "When I was a little boy, actually I was your age, I was seven when my parents died…" he took a breath and saw the little girl look sadly at him "my aunt took me in and made sure I had a home… and some of the kids in school would make fun of me for not having my mom and dad with me, and it hurt when they called me things"

He sighed and stroked Jaime's hair "it hurts don't it?" Jaime nodded sadly and he continued "even though my parents died I knew they loved me, and eventually I stopped listenin to those kids cause who are they to say who don't love us huh?" he smiled down at the girl and she smiled sadly "So don't listen to what's-her-name, she's just jealous that people love you as much as they do" Jaime's eyebrows came together and she said weakly "if everyone loves me so much, why isn't my daddy here, why doesn't he let me know that he loves me" Sawyer looked down to the little girl sadly, it was hurting how she wanted to get to know her dad when he was right in front of her, he shrugged lightly and Jaime yawned tiredly

"Don't know Jai, but he probably does love you, he probably loves you loads… so don't listen, just you stick to what you know; that everyone loves you a thousand times more than people love her" Jaime smiled weakly and yawned again, Sawyer stroked her long blonde hair again and said in a funny tone "tired? Want to go to bed?" Jaime giggled and nodded, "Kay then" he wrapped his arms around her and stood up; she wrapped her legs around his stomach, her arms around his neck and she let her head rest on his chest. He took her to her room and laid her in her bed, tucking her in. Jaime sat up again and said "Is mommy okay?" Sawyer got down to his knees and she lay down again, he pulled the covers up and brushed back some of her hair.

"I'll go check, but I think she'd like it if you were sleepin… its past your bedtime aint it?" he said with a smile, Jaime hid the bottom half of her face under the covers and giggled, Sawyer couldn't help but smile at her "thought so, now go ta sleep and I'll make sure she's okay" Jaime yawned again and he switched the bedside lamp off and closed the door over slightly. He felt strangely happy, it felt as if they were being a family and he felt proud of how his little girl was handling things, back when he was seven he cried and tried to ditch school to avoid the taunts and ridicules. He pushed open Kates door and saw her lying on the bed with her back to the door, he walked to the other side of the bed and saw that she was sleeping.

He slid his arms underneath her legs and neck, picking her up, holding her to his chest, he awkwardly managed to get the covers pulled down and he placed her back in the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Kate moaned some nonsense as she was waking out of her sleep, Sawyer smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and he whispered "Go back ta sleep freckles" Kate mumbled something and she rolled over, deep in sleep. Sawyer tiptoed out of her room and passed Jaime's till he got into the living room, he put on his jacket and turned the lights off. As he stepped outside her door, he locked it with her key and slid it back inside underneath the door as best as he could, he paused for a moment, things were far more emotional than he liked, he had a comfort zone and everything in there was slowly moving to another zone that he didn't like. He said that he wanted to be there, so he'd just have to wait it out and make an effort.

----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
I've been going over this in my head for a while, I cant seem to find inspiration to write, as I've prewritten some of the chapters, I'm going to re-write them and finish it sooner, sorry lol  
So this will be ending soon… and blame school for that, it's an important year so I have to focus on that a lot more now.  
Here is this chapter, it may be a bit over the place, have fun and review please:) x**

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Nik, long time no speak, just thought I'd call you" the woman on the phone sat back and let her deep red hair fall around her shoulders. "Hi Kate, im glad that you called, I just need to vent some anger" Nikki said over the phone, Kate let out a breath and said happily "Oh gossip? Tell me tell me" Nikki laughed and said "remember I was going out with that guy for three year then he goes and dumps me… well I tried to talk to him again and he refused again!" Kate's eyes widened and she replied "Oh My God is he thick? Nik, don't waste your time on him then" Nikki scoffed and said "Honey, once you see this guy you'd want him back, Its his kids I want, he's gorgeous, any kids would be so lucky to get both our genes"

Kate nodded dumbly, forgetting she was on the phone "What's he like?" Nikki purred and replied "Well, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous body and his face is just ohh… Kate seriously and he's just as good in bed, if not better" Kate grinned, she like the sound of him "So what's Casanova's name then?" Nikki sighed and said "Everyone calls him Sawyer" Kate's mouth flew open, she held the phone at her ear, she knew him! "Oh My God Nik! I know him! We _almost_ got it on in the toilets in a bar over a week ago! Damn shame we never… he has a sexy southern accent right?!" Nikki sat up straight and placed her hand on her chest "Seriously, you and Sawyer? What was he doing down there?"

Kate pursed her lips together and said "Oh he said he was leaving, and then a few days later he came into my work and asked for this skank called Kate, seriously I don't know what he wants with her, she's like eww and she has a kid!" Nikki mouth flew open in disgust "What an ass, he doesn't want kids, that's why we broke up! What's this Kate's name?" Kate sighed and said "It's Austen or something" "Kate Austen? KATE FUCKING AUSTEN, that bitch!" Nikki growled. Kate grinned and said "You know her?" she heard Nikki huff and said "yeah, she was in my year in high school, if it wasn't for her getting her grubby hands on Sawyer when he was seventeen, I'd probably got in then and we'd be like married by now or something!"

Kate gasped dramatically "Skank! Well he seemed to want a 'long overdue conversation' with her… know what that's about?" Nikki groaned "probably, she like left without speaking to him and he went apeshit, like once she left he just done whatever he wanted and looked depressed for a while" Kate nodded once again over the phone and said "You think he might want her back?" Nikki huffed and mocked "Maybe, she was like the _love of his life_ back then" Kate hummed and said "Well, if you want I'll make sure that she doesn't want him, then he'll come crawling back to you and you can get your babies!"

Nikki grinned and said "You are Evil! I love it… yeah! But how are you going to manage that?" Kate smiled and said "My dear, I'll find a way, plus there's this guy I know who's like crazy over Austen, so he'll help" Nikki laughed evilly and said "You are one amazing cousin Kate" Kate smirked proudly and said in an 'obviously' tone "Of course I am" they both shared a laugh as they thought over there new plan to get what Nikki wanted.

----------------------------------------------

Kate peeled her eyes open and looked around in confusion, then she remembered what Jaime had told her and obviously she must have fallen asleep. She sat up and looked down at what she was wearing, she was still in last night's clothes _Sawyer_ he must have put her to bed. Kate smiled at his niceness and she swung her legs over and stood up sleepily, stretching her arms above her head, making her back crack and she padded into the living room. Kate smiled as she saw Jaime sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal, watching the television. She went over and placed a kiss on top of Jaime's blonde hair "Hi baby, how are you this morning?"

Jaime turned around, smiling, her mouth full of cereal, Kate laughed and sat down beside her, and once she swallowed everything that was in her mouth she said "Im good, what about you?" Kate sat back and shrugged "Okay I guess, what happened last night with Sawyer?" Jaime put the bowl on the floor and turned her body so she was facing Kate, and she said in awe "He is amazing! He told me what happened when he was a little boy, about how kids were mean to him too and he made me smile! Then he tucked me in bed!" Kate smiled widely "That's nice sweetie… so you like him?" Jaime nodded and said "He's amazing mommy"

Kate stroked Jaime's hair and said "Yeah, I like him too" Jaime grinned and looked around before hugging Kate "when will we see him again?" Kate shrugged "I don't know sweetie… but remember Alex asked if you could stay with her tonight because she's babysitting her cousin and would love you to be there" Jaime stared at her, momentarily forgetting about the sleepover, she opened her mouth and said "oh! I have to go get dressed!" she jumped down from the sofa and ran to the bathroom. Kate laughed and followed her inside helping her get ready. Kate packed all the things she needed into her backpack and sat it on the floor.

Alex stood in front of the door to Kate's apartment and knocked happily, she always enjoyed watching after Jaime and she arranged for her to stay because she was having a sleepover and also because there would be another few kids there that they were going to be babysitting. Kate opened the door and smiled "Thank you Alex, I hope you have fun tonight" Alex nodded and said "yeah, is Jaime ready?" Jaime came skipping out with her backpack on and she smiled at Alex "have fun tonight Jai, okay?" her blonde hair flew around the place as she nodded excitedly "bye mommy" she said as she hugged Kate's abdomen, Kate wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss on her hair "See you tomorrow, and behave!" Jaime rolled her eyes and she smiled sarcastically at Kate, before waving as her and Alex went down the hall towards the stairs.

Kate closed over the door and sat on the sofa, she had a few hours before she had to get ready, some of the people from her work were going out, along with Danny- Aaron's brother and his wife Jenna… and also Sawyer, she had asked him earlier in the week and he said yes. Kate brought her legs up so she was lying down and switched the TV on; she flicked through some of the channels and left it on one of the music channels. She was considering when she should tell Jaime about Sawyer, she seemed to like him and by the sounds of the night before, he likes her and is already acting like a father, tonight would be her final decision, if everything went smoothly, the next time he came around they would tell her the truth.

----------------------------------------------

Kate ran the curling irons through her hair, she had straightened the bottom layers and curled some of the top layers, and all that was left was to put on her makeup. She switched them off and placed them on her windowsill, and she raided through her makeup bag till she found her eyeliner and mascara. Kate carefully applied them and then viewed herself in the mirror, she had used the eyeliner on the inside bottom of her eye and then flicked it out at the corner, joining it with her top lid, she smiled as it looked good on her. She applied some lipgloss and stood back, viewing her outfit, she was wearing a black dress that flattered her figure with a pair of strappy high heels.

Kate had eventually began to wear skirts and dresses a lot of the time, once she was out of her teens she felt more comfortable wearing more feminine clothes and enjoyed how she looked in them. Kate slowly walked out of the room when she heard a knock at the door, she crept up to the door and looked out with a smile, it was Sawyer. She opened the door and let her gaze run over his body as he was doing with her "You look, amazing Sawyer" Sawyer smirked and replied "Likewise sweetheart" Kate giggled and bit her lip, feeling slightly shy at his predatory gaze, she picked up her keys and locked the door, placing them in her purse. "Lets go sassafras" he tilted his head and grin in a cute manner, he bent his arm and extended it towards her, Kate smiled widely and link her arm in his and said "On we go" they walked down outside and got in a taxi, taking them to the club where everyone was.

They stepped into the club and Kate directed them to the booth that some of the people she knew were in. Sawyer stood back and watched Kate greet everyone with hugs and a kiss on the cheek, she looked so happy it made him smile, and she turned around and placed her hand on his arm "Everybody this is Sawyer, Sawyer this is everybody" she smiled up at him, urging him to answer. Sawyer cleared his throat and smile "Uh… Hey" everyone nodded and said hey back. Sawyer leaned over and whispered "Want anything ta drink?" Kate leaned back so she was resting against his chest and she nodded "Yeah, sure uh… surprise me" she smiled at him cutely and he grinned back at her.

The night was filled with dancing, laughing and talking, so far everything was going okay; Kate was being quite close to him as well, small gestures and close dancing made him smile, he really had missed her. At the moment his arms were wrapped around Kate's waist, hers around his neck and they were swaying to the slow music. The music began to get quieter then it finished, the both of them stood still, in the same position, Sawyer grinned down at Kate and whispered "I've gotta pee" Kate scrunched her nose up and grinned "that's the second time you've said that… and it isn't getting any more romantic" her words were starting to slur. Sawyer chuckled and leaned closer to her, whispering seductively in her ear "Don't you worry, it will soon" Kate rolled her eyes and nodded.

Sawyer headed off towards the toilets and his shirt was grabbed before he could go through the door. "Hey sexy, care ta dance?" Sawyer closed his eyes, her high pitched, slurred voice annoyed him- it was the other Kate, who seemed to latch onto him ever since their brief encounter that he wished never happened now. He glanced around at her and said "Naw thanks, just finished dancin" the red headed Kate pouted dramatically and tightened her fists in his shirt as she pulled herself closer to him, trailing her thigh up and down his provocatively. Kate looked over from her place in the booth and frowned, the younger red head was all over Sawyer, again.

It was beginning to annoy her, but from Sawyers bored expression he didn't seem interested in her, Kate smile and glanced away again. She felt someone sit beside her, she turned around and saw Tom smiling at her "Hey Kate, you look beautiful this evening" Kate smiled at him and replied "Thank you, you look good too" Tom blushed and said sweetly "thank you… would you care to dance?" Kate bit her lip in thought, he was a nice guy but she really only wanted to be with Sawyer tonight but his hopeful look made her change her mind "Sure" she smiled and stood up and went with him to the dance floor during a slow song. Tom was grinning like a mad man, he was dancing with the woman who he was infatuated with, holding her close, and he'd show her what it would be like to be with him, he needed it so much.

Sawyer sighed and said gruffly "Sorry Darlin' you'll jus have ta find another person ta dance with" her face flashed anger for a moment then was covered up with a fake, sexy smile, she leant over and whispered in his ear "Okay, see ya later" she placed a kiss on his ear and swaggered off. Sawyers gaze followed her, annoyed with her; she was acting like a school girl, always finding someway to be around him a lot of the time. Sawyer was washing his hands when he heard the door creek open and what sounded like high heels clip clop over the floor, he looked into the mirror and saw the red headed Kate grinning at him. Sawyer glared at her in the mirror and turned around.

"What do you want?" he hissed, Kate licked her bottom lip and shifted her position so that the split in her quite small skirt opened and showed the top of her thigh. She waved her arm in the direction of the room and said "doesn't this bring back memories baby? We should pick up where we left off" she strut off towards him, swaying her hips from side to side, Sawyer glared at her, he wasn't in the mood for someone other than _his_ Kate to come on to him. She grabbed the back of his head and smacked her lips on his, forcing her tongue inside. There was a click sound then Sawyer pulled his head back and lightly pushed her shoulders so that she stumbled backwards, the door creaked open and he saw Tom from Kates work smirk at them and go over to one of the urinals.

Sawyer shook his head, ready to explode, he wasn't in the mood for anyone screwing him over, Kate smirked at him and said breathlessly "see you later baby" she winked at him as she strut off outside and back into the main club. Sawyer faced the mirror and saw her deep red lipstick smudged across his lips, he grabbed a paper towel and rubbed at it furiously. Kate had set the terms, the hint of another woman; everything they've been doing will get shot to sunshine and he'll never get to know his daughter. Tom walked over beside him and washed his hands "why don't you go for it pal? She's hot and willing" Sawyer glared at him and groaned "I aint interested, so why don't you" Tom smirked and tilted his head, before shaking the excess water off of his hands and going back into the club.

Sawyer rubbed his hands over his face and rejoined the rest of the group. He saw Kate's eagle-eye, assessing him and waiting, as he sat down she leaned over and said into his ear "You okay?" "Yeah am fine" he didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it sounded and when Kate shrunk back and said "okay" he sighed and said to her "Kate's given me a hard time, she keeps followin me an its annoying" she nodded and smiled quickly, silently relieved that he wasn't mad at her. Sawyer let his hand fall on hers and his thumb stroked it softly "You want anythin?" Kate looked down at his hand on top of hers and she smiled "Yeah, lets get a drink… then have a dance" she smirked and looked him in the eye. He rolled his eyes and forced a smile "Whatever the lady wants" he stood up and placed his hand out for her to take, she grabbed on and he pulled her into a standing position, their bodies touching, he smirked and then they headed off towards the bar.

It was just after three when the club closed, everyone was outside saying their goodbyes, Kate saw the young red head looking satisfied and her gaze was eating up Sawyer, she was ready to punch her face in when Sawyer called out to her that their taxi was here. Kate glared at the young half naked woman and followed Sawyer into the taxi. Everything was slowed down, all the passing images were a slow blur, all the alcohol she had was affecting her. Kate still knew what she was doing but the alcohol gave her a happy kick, she could feel Sawyer glancing at her every few seconds. She grinned woozily and said "what?" Sawyer cocked his eyebrow and laughed "You're drunk" Kate laughed and placed her hand on his "No I think I'm fine" Sawyer rolled his eyes playfully and turned his hand around so he could link their fingers together.

The taxi stopped in front of her apartment block and she looked at Sawyer with a small smile on her face "You uh, wanna come up for some coffee?" she kept her face blank, she didn't want to show how much she wanted him to come up, she wanted to spend more time with him. _Say yes say yes say yes please_. Sawyer eyed her and then let a small smile appear on his lips "Okay" Kate bit her lip and smiled; she handed the money to the driver and got out of the car. They headed up to Kates apartment and went straight into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. She clumsily tried to get her heels off and almost fell over but Sawyer grabbed on to her shoulders, to make sure she wouldn't fall. Kate looked up slowly and her eyes connected with his, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth and they started close the gap.

As their mouths touched, the kettle whistled loudly, causing the both of them to sigh and stand up straight. Kate shifted nervously and grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard, pouring coffee into them both. She picked up the mug with both hands and took a shy sip, smiling up at him; Sawyer smiled back at her and drank some of the coffee. They took a seat at the table and smiled at each other "I had a really good night tonight… thanks for coming James" Sawyer smiled shyly and looked away; Kate opened her mouth cutely and said "Aww! What was that face for" Sawyer flicked his eyes at her and quietly said "Uh… nothin… ya called me James" Kate nodded and said nervously "Is it okay if I call you that?"

Sawyer looked at her and said "of course… why not?" Kate looked sadly down at her coffee cup and said "sluts don't get to call you by your real name, remember?" Sawyer closed his eyes, he hated that he called her that, he didn't mean to, it was the rage that was talking and he wanted so much to take it back. He slid his hand over to hers and stroked it lightly "You can call me James, cause you aint a slut, far from it… and for the record I'm sorry for sayin it to ya" Kate looked up at him sadly and smiled. They sat at the table for about twenty minutes talking about the past and what was going on and things like that; Kate took his hand and led him off to her bedroom. She nodded towards the bed, so Sawyer sat on the farthest side, facing her.

Kate went into her closet and pulled out a box, she sat on the bed beside Sawyer and looked down "you deserve to see the things in here…" she lifted the lid and took out the pieces of paper, handing them to him. Sawyer looked down at the first piece of paper and smiled lightly, it was Jaime's birth certificate, and he felt happy that his name was on it, that she cared enough to have it printed. "Shannon's her first name?" he said smiling up at Kate, Kate nodded and replied "Shannon was my best friend, I loved her and I love that name" Sawyer smiled and said "and Jaime?" Kate silently laughed and she looked at him "another person that I love, both names are special" Sawyer nodded, hoping that he wasn't grinning, and he looked at the second certificate and felt sad.

He read the information and he glanced up and saw that Kate's eyes were glassy "Uh… what happened to him?" Kate licked her bottom lip and cleared her throat "he was underweight and had heart problems, we were hoping that he would pull through but he…" Kate looked down trying to hold in the tears, the alcohol was making her more emotional. Sawyer placed them in the box and sat it on the bedside cabinet; he pulled Kate against his chest and lay down. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly and kissed her temple, Kate moved so that she was more comfortable, she placed her hand on his face and said "thank you and I'm sorry that I never called, I should have" Sawyer leaned into her hand and sighed "Its okay, I'm here now"

Kate smiled gratefully, then she looked assessingly at his ear, it was a bit red but she never said anything, she looked back at him and saw a look that made her heart melt. Kate ran her thumb over his cheek, feeling the stubble tickle her thumb, she had to admit that he suited having some stubble; he stayed clean shaven when he was a teenager and looked good but now it made him even sexier. Those butterflies were back again, those ones that terrorized her when she was alone with him, the good ones that made her feel happy, so she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and kissed him. She placed a few innocent kisses on his lips and scrunched her hand in his hair whilst his free hand ran down her slide slowly.

Sawyer ran his tongue over her bottom lip, hoping that she would open her mouth and she complied, and their tongues met slowly, massaging the other. Sawyer leaned more into her so that he was covering half of her body; Kate ran her thigh up his and let her leg rest over his leg. As their kiss grew deeper, Kate's fingers went fast to the buttons on his shirt, pulling them open quickly. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and pulled it at the ends, dropping it on the floor. Sawyers hand went to the side of the dress and pulled down the zipper, he went to the hem of the dress and pulled it up and over her head. He dropped it on the floor and viewed her lying in her underwear, she was in a black lacy bra and black lacy panties, his heart rate sped up and he grinned at her.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered "You sure?" Kate looked into his eyes and nodded "I'm sure" déjà vu; it remembered them both of their first time together. Even though she thought that this may be moving too fast, after all they had only met a few weeks previously- it just felt right. Kate smiled at him and pushed him over, climbing on top and crushing her lips against his. Their kiss deepened and Kate's hands went down to his zip and pulled it down, she quickly took off his belt and then she pushed his jeans lower till he wriggled out of them. Sawyer rolled them over, his tongue battling against hers; his hand went lower and went underneath her underwear making her moan. The heat intensified and soon they were both naked.

Sawyer lay in between her legs and he let his thumb stroke her cheek, their eyes were locked when he slowly slid into her, so many things displayed in their look, they wanted this to be special, this was their first time since Valentines Day back in '07 and they wanted to make it meaningful. Sawyer pressed his lips against hers; kissing her sweetly, his thrusting increased and he murmured against her lips "I've missed you… so much" Kate's eyes fluttered shut and she murmured back "I've missed you too" he leaned down and kissed her deeply, Kate clutched her finger nails into his back and moaned loudly. The little bit of pain that Kate was causing turned him on even more, he grabbed her hips and thrust faster till he heard her scream out, then a few moments later he collapsed on top of her, breathing deeply.

In between breaths Kate kissed his neck, Sawyer smiled and whispered in her ear "damn, think ya wore me out" Kate scrunched up her nose and laughed, Sawyer rolled over and brought her with him, so that she was lying on his chest. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, thinking over how right that moment felt, it felt so natural to be in each others arms even after so long. Kate nuzzled her head into Sawyers chest and yawned, his hand was playing with her hair and he kissed the top of her head "G'night freckles" Kate's stomach fluttered happily, he had just called her freckles, she missed him calling her that, she pressed her lips to his chest and whispered "good night James" Sawyer smiled and tightened his grip around her as they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter Ten

**Thanks for the reviews :)  
Sorry this has taken forever, but I've been so busy lately and I forgot I wrote this chapter lol  
xKatie-Bearx: I have no idea how many chapters are left, so just have to see  
have fun and review please! x**

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep that was in his eyes, once his vision was in focus he glanced around the room and then his gaze landed on Kate. She was fast asleep, hair a mess, makeup faded and smudged everywhere… she had never looked more beautiful. He smiled as he replayed last night, it may have moved too fast and it may be awkward today but he didn't care, he had missed her a lot and it felt right, if she'd act strange today he'd give her some space then get her to see that he is true to his word and that he wants to be here.

He propped up his elbow and let his head rest against his hand, he let his gaze linger on her, when they stayed over when they were teenagers, he rarely woke up first but when he did he always liked to watch her sleep, it was one of the plusses of waking up early. He was hoping that everything would start to work out now, he was enjoying being with her, he wanted things to stay this way, he was preparing to get used to spending the rest of his days like this. Kate murmured something and she shifted her head, Sawyer smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin" he whispered, Kate smiled up at him and she stretched her arms, and then quickly pulled the covers up to her neck, her face a pale red colour. "Yeah, morning" the air didn't feel as strange as it should have. Kate was expecting them to have an awkward barrier between them; she truly had missed waking up beside him. She placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking his dimples. Kate propped her elbow up in the same fashion as Sawyer and leaned over so that she could place her lips on his. Sawyers hand trailed along her spine, sending shivers down her body; his hand curved her backside and settled on the back of her thigh. Kate smiled at him and placed kisses along his neck; he closed his eyes and let his hand caress her thigh.

They couldn't help but be near each other and always having contact, it just felt right, they had always been comfortable with being themselves and being so close. Sawyer groaned under his breath, Kate had found the sensitive spot on his neck that always made him weak. Sawyer gripped onto her thigh and pulled it towards him, he shifted so he was on his back, and her thigh sprawled across his legs. Kate giggled and kissed his mouth possessively, her fingers were threaded through his hair as her tongue massaged his; she loved his kisses and had missed them a lot.

They entwined their fingers and Kate grinned as she pushed his hands against the bed so that they were level with his head. She placed kisses on the bottom of his neck and on to his chest as she straddled him, he had always had that effect on her, even when she was a shy sixteen year old, he always found a way to get under her skin and excite her. Sawyer was loosing his control, she was arousing the hell out of him and he needed her to bypass the rest of foreplay so he thrust his hips up slightly to let her know what he was waiting for. Kate smiled down at him before lightly placing a kiss on his lips, as she was shimmying backwards the phone began to ring.

Both of them closed their eyes and groaned with annoyance, perfect time for someone to call her. Secretly Kate was thankful for the interruption, she couldn't control herself and she didn't want things to get so serious quickly. Kate opened her eyes and looked down at him apologetically "Sorry… I have to get that" Sawyer pursed his lips together and nodded slowly. Kate rolled off of him and picked up the phone that was sitting on the bedside cabinet. "Hello?" Sawyer could see her eyes open further as if she was shocked "Yeah, that's okay… uh… eleven thirty that's okay… yeah goodbye" Kate put down the phone and bit her lip as she checked the time, it was ten to eleven. She glanced at Sawyer and said "Alex is bringing Jaime over at Half eleven… so we're going to have to get ready, and not be so… naked" She looked at him with a smirk.

Sawyer groaned playfully and pulled her over to him, kissing her neck "well, there's still forty minutes, so uh…" he murmured. Kate rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him away "I need a shower and I have to get ready" Sawyer cocked his eyebrow and said "oh… Shower you say? Well that changes everything" Kate whacked his arm and giggled. She slid over to the edge of the bed and held the covers over her till she picked up her house robe and quickly put it on, Sawyer smirked and said "You aint still shy are ya?" Kate rolled her eyes and smiled "if I wasn't comfortable when I was sixteen, I sure as hell wouldn't be as comfortable the now" Sawyer got out of the bed and casually looked around for his boxers, he wasn't shy and he like to show off his body, Kate couldn't help but check him out.

He swaggered over to her and growled playfully "lets go for that shower" Kate smiled and cocked her eyebrow, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said "I said _I_ was going for a shower, nothing about you being involved" Sawyer pouted and whispered in her ear "Come on… it'll be fun" he placed a kiss on her neck, hoping to seal the deal. Kate smiled up at him and whispered back "Sorry, only fits one… take one after me" she smirked at him and left the room. Sawyer let out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders, he picked up his jeans and slid them on and went into the kitchen.

Kate dried off quickly and went into the kitchen just wrapped in a towel; Sawyer had made some coffee for them both. Kate smiled and took the cup in her hands "Thanks" Sawyer grinned and said "No bother" his gaze took in her freshly dried form appreciatively. Kate sipped down some of the coffee; letting it warm her up "Shower's down that way, to the left" she scrunched up her nose and smiled. Sawyer pretended to be shocked "Are you sayin I smell?!" Kate rolled her eyes and laughed "I'm not letting you near Jai without getting a shower" Sawyer rolled his eyes and groaned "Okay, okay, I'll take a damn shower" Kate smiled triumphantly "Thank you" Sawyer smiled sarcastically and left the kitchen.

Kate smiled and sat down at the table, things were starting to seem okay, she liked the banter and how they fit together nicely. A breeze came in from the window and reminded her that she was in a towel, Kate gripped onto the corner and stood up, and she made her way to her room and shut the door. Kate heard a knock at her bedroom door then Sawyer sayin "Hey freckles, ya decent" Kate smiled and opened the door. Sawyer was leaning against the frame "I left my shirt in here" Kate nodded and opened the door and stood aside, letting him in. Sawyer picked up the shirt that was thrown on the floor and put it on slowly, smirking at Kate, who was checking him out.

Kate looked up to his face and saw him cock his eyebrow "What?" Sawyer laughed and brushed his hair back with his hand "ya can't help but check me out, cant ya?" Kate widened her eyes and laughed "I wasn't" she shook her head for added effect. Sawyer smirked and walked towards her, he stopped a few centimetres away from her and tilted his head "Sure ya weren't" Kate rolled her eyes and forced a playful smile, she spun around and left the bedroom, followed by Sawyer. They went into the kitchen to clean up the coffee cups and dishes that were left from the day before, they spent the duration of the task talking about random things and basically filling in more of the blanks from the past.

There was a knock at the door and Kate went and opened it, Alex was standing with Jaime, looking tired and Jaime was half asleep. "You had a good time then baby?" Jaime nodded sleepily, Alex smiled and said "She was no problem, had a good time, well I better get going… bye JaiJai" Alex lent down to hug the little girl then she waved goodbye to Kate. Jaime took Kate's hand and went in to the living room. Jaime sat down on the couch and yawned, looking up at Kate tiredly. Kate smiled lightly "Jai, guess who's here" the little girl shrugged but looked interested, Kate kneeled down and whispered "Sawyer's here" the little girl gasped excitedly and smiled "Where is he?!" Kate nodded towards the kitchen and Jaime propelled herself off of the couch despite her fatigue.

Sawyer was putting away a mug when he heard footsteps rushing towards him and then arms getting wrapped around his waist. "Sawyer!" her voice rang out. He smiled and turned around, Jaime was grinning up to him "Hey squirt, how are ya?" Jaime stood back a bit and said "sleepy… you?" Sawyer chuckled and kneeled down "I'm good" Jaime smiled and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, Sawyer smiled feeling strange, he paused before scooping her up and letting her wrap her legs around him as she sat on his hip. Kate grinned at the sight that came out of the kitchen, it made her heart melt, they looked so sweet together.

"How long you stayin for Sawyer?" Jaime asked excitedly. Sawyers gaze shifted to Kate and he replied "Don't know, not for long though" Kate smiled sadly at him and he looked back at Jaime, who had the same sad look "Oh… you could stay for longer! Or-or you could stay… mommy can he stay?" the little girl smiled hopefully at Kate. Sawyer looked at Kate to see her answer; her eyes were silently telling him to answer for himself, that it may be weird if he stays with them at that moment. Sawyer sighed "Sorry squirt but I gotta get to my hotel room later on, some things I gotta do in the morning" he lied.

Jaime looked sadly at him, her eyes were wider and she had a pout forming, it was just too cute "Oh" she looked away and Sawyer bit his lip, the look she had was heartbreaking "Don't worry, I'm sure I'd be able to come and visit you and yer mom soon, right Kate" Kate smiled weakly and nodded "Sure, see Jai, he'll be back soon" the little girl pursed her lips in thought, then smiled "Okay" she squeezed her grip around his neck then let go. She ran over to Kate and jumped onto the sofa beside her, resting her head against Kates shoulder. Sawyer smiled at the both of them, with one thought going through his mind: they're my girls. He liked the idea of playing the daddy role, Jaime was a great kid and she made him proud by how she acted, things were starting to get better.

"Jai, we'll have to go shopping for some food supplies, so you okay to come with me before I go to work?" Kate observed the sleepy little girl with a smile, Jaime yawned and smiled "I'm okay mommy" Kate rubbed Jaime's arm and smiled widely, she looked up to Sawyer, who had an endearing look on his face. "The supermarket is just a short walk away from your hotel, so we'll walk you down" Sawyer smiled widely "Sure" Kate nodded and stood up "I better finish getting ready, so we'll be leaving in twenty minutes okay?" she addressed them both and they smiled in the same fashion, their dimples on show. The fact that they look the same hut Kate and made her feel strange, it made her love them both even more. She smiled at them and went into her bedroom to fix her hair and put on some shoes.

----------------------------------------------

They made the fifteen minute walk to Sawyer's hotel, they stopped and awkwardly smiled at each other, they didn't know how they should say goodbye. The intimacy they shared last night was influencing their goodbye, they didn't know if they should kiss or just hug. Sawyer's smiled shifted to one side and he extended his arms slightly, Kate took the hint and walking into him, her arms snaked around his midsection, pulling him closer. Sawyer smiled and rested his chin on her head, inhaling her perfume scented hair. His gaze shifted to the little girl who was glaring at them in boredom, he laughed and leaned back "See ya later freckles" he tilted his head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye James" Sawyer bent down to Jaime's height and he smiled at her "G'bye squirt" Jaime smiled shyly and placed a kiss on his cheek, Sawyer felt something flow through him- he could only describe it as love, he definitely knew now that he loved her and wanted to protect her forever. "Bye Sawyer" she whispered. Sawyer stood up and waved them goodbye as he entered the hotel. Kate smiled down at Jaime, she took her hand and they went the rest of the journey to the supermarket.

----------------------------------------------

His eyes followed her, appreciating her figure, Tom cleared his throat and came up behind her "hey Kate" Kate jumped and turned around, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh Tom! You scared me there" Tom smiled "Sorry didn't mean to" Kate nodded and put something else into the shopping "How are you? Ready for work tonight?" she let out a bored laugh. Tom nodded in boredom "Yeah, another boring shift… added with a hangover" Kate nodded. Jaime came running up with a tub of ice-cream, and placed it into the cart.

"Jai, this is Tom from work, say hi" Jaime forced a smile and sweetly said "Hi Tom" Tom kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder "Hi Jaime, nice ta meet ya" Jaime gave her best fake sweet smile "you too" he stood up and placed his hand on Kates arm "See you at work" Kate smiled and gave a little nod "Yeah" he walked away, Jaime's glare following him the whole way. "I don't like him mommy" she said edgily. Kate scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Jaime "Why not? He's a nice man" Jaime shrugged "Just something about him" Kate smiled quickly and began to push the cart.

----------------------------------------------

Kate's feet were killing her, she had been on her feet non-stop, it seemed like everyone chose tonight to have a drink or two and a meal, despite it being a Sunday. Once her break came up, she quickly headed off to make sure she didn't get ambushed by another customer. She heavily sat down and put her feet up on the opposite chair. Half way through her brake the other Kate came in and sat down, a scheming smile on her face "Hi Kate!" she screeched cheerily. Kate A. looked up wearily and forced a smile "Hey… Kathryn" the red head leaned forward, clasping her hands together in front of her. "So I noticed that you and Sawyer are close, old friends?" the other Kate said a bit too happily.

Kate A. nodded hesitantly "yeah I guess you could say that" a deep smirked was meshed on the red heads face "Oh you should see this!" she fished around her bag and pulled out her cell phone, she pressed a few buttons and handed it to Austen. Kate looked at the phone and frowned- it was a picture of the red head and Sawyer kissing hotly, in the clothes they had on, on Saturday night. "Such a good kisser, even better in bed, wait! What am I talking about bed for" she laughed "more like the bathroom wall" her words had the desired effect, she saw Kates eyes glaze over but she had a blank look on her face. Even though nothing happened, she wanted Kate to believe that something did, to get her out of the picture.

The red head walked behind Kate and whispered in her ear "So good, so big, slamming into me- it felt amazing, so passionate, oh god Kate, thinking about it… well you can only imagine, so how was your night? Surely you went home with him…" she paused and let out a lusty laugh "Just think Kate, when he was in you… he was probably thinking of mine and his rendezvous in the toilets." She heard the sharp intake of breath and continued "even when Tom walked in, he didn't stop, such a great fuck isn't he?"

Kate stood up abruptly and she picked her jacket as she left quickly- tears threatening to spill. The red headed Kate laughed in triumph and smirked deeply _job well done_ she thought. Kate placed her hand over her eyes, she couldn't believe how stupid she felt, he promised not to, but he went away with another woman and blatantly denied it. Kate felt sick, the first time that they'd had sex in years and he had been with another woman a few hours previously. She didn't care that she just ran out on the last half of her shift, she needed to be alone, she felt betrayed and it felt like the betrayal that happened when they were teenagers, it was like déjà vu. She couldn't believe she was so silly enough to forgive him, give him another chance, making her love him even more, and then he cheats on her again.

Kate slammed the door shut and let the tears fall freely, she sobbed loudly, she felt like the biggest idiot ever, she should have known that he would never have been faithful; she shouldn't have expected him to drop his whole life of booze and woman just for her. Kate let the tears fall and once they'd stopped, she picked up the phone. She meant what she said, women equals no Jaime, she knew what she'd have to do, even if it broke her and Jaime's hearts. She dialled his number but the voicemail came on _he's probably with another woman_ she thought bitterly. She used her best strong voice and sighed

"Hey Sawyer, its Kate, I've been thinking- this just isn't working out, so I'd appreciate if you don't come around anymore… just go back to your own life… and don't make contact with _my_ daughter or I'll call the cops… goodbye Sawyer"

She put down the phone slowly, feeling so upset. She didn't want to let him go, but she made the rules clear from the get go, and he broke them, it was his fault, it was up to him what he wanted and he chose. No matter how much Kate wanted him, he clearly didn't want her, so she had to let him go.

----------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
freckles1230: Don't worry, trust me ;)  
Sorry this has taken forever, I've been studying Chemistry for the past three hours and decided to take a break and write some of this, my brain is a bit rotted with calculations now, so hopefully you enjoy this, read and review please! x**

----------------------------------------------

The upset grew into anger, she was fuming, she trusted him again and he messed it up, she felt more like her mother as time went on… she loved a man who only cared for himself and hurt her. Kate pulled down the bottle of wine that was hidden in the top cupboard and took a long drink; she had bought it for when they were planning to reveal that Sawyer is Jaime's dad, but now that that plan is out of the window she decided a nice glass of wine would calm her down. She poured a generous amount and put the bottle back up, she didn't care that the wine was warm, it didn't really matter. Kate heard a knock at the door and she rolled her eyes, it was probably Sawyer… she looked out of the peephole and saw Tom.

Upon opening the door, Tom pushed his way in and flew into speech "Kate, you okay? You just left so quickly and looked upset… I had to make sure you were okay" Kate placed her hand on his arm to get him to shut up. "Tom… I'm, uh… I don't feel all that good, but I have to ask you something" Tom nodded "Sure, anything" Kate sighed and walking into the living room, she faced him, looking sad "Did you see anything happen between Kate and Sawyer on Saturday night?" Tom smiled sadly and nodded "Yeah I walked in and was shocked, I mean, come on, it's a frequently used toilet… I'm sorry Kate; I know you and him were close"

Kate bit her lip, she was hoping that he saw nothing, it hurt even more that they didn't care if someone walked in on them, it was if they had meant it that way. Tom slouched and pulled Kate into a hug "I'm sorry Kate, don't cry please" Kate sniffled and wiped her eyes "I'm okay, I wont cry" she smiled sadly at him, Tom tipped her chin up and smiled "Come on, give me a smile" Kate smiled shyly, he shook his head playfully "come on Kate, a real smile, your smile!" Kate smiled widely "there ya go! Don't loose that smile okay" Kate nodded weakly and broke free from the hug and went to get a hankie to dry her eyes properly.

There was another knock at the door and then Aaron popped his head around the door and smiled "Delivery: one little girl for a Kate Austen" Kate laughed and hugged Jaime as she ran up to her "Thanks for looking after her Aaron" Aaron smiled and joined in on the hug "No problem, but I gotta run, so I'll catch up with ya later okay?" Kate smiled and nodded "Sure, see you later" Aaron waved to Tom and left in a hurry. Jaime flicked her gaze to Tom and glared, she didn't like him, there was something about him that made her defences kick up a notch. She forced a smile "Hi Tom, what you doin here?"

Tom laughed with impatience, he never liked kids, they got in the way and were a fuss and Jaime was a smartass when she could be, he forced a smile back and said "just came ta see Kate actually" Jaime folded her arms over in front of her chest and cocked her eyebrow, she turned to face Kate "Mom, where's Sawyer? You said he'd be back" Kate sighed and looked at Jaime "Sawyer isn't coming back Jai" Jaime's face fell "but why?" Kate clenched her teeth and harshly said "Because he's a bad man and just upsets everyone around him okay…" Jaime glared at Kate, she wasn't that dumb, she knew something was going on, and she placed her arms on her hips. "Yeah, whatever" she stormed off towards her room and Kate sighed.

"I better go explain a little more" she said facing Tom, he shook his head and replied "You go have a calming drink and I'll try and explain okay, just that you's cant agree and think its best that he isn't here okay?" Kate placed her hand on her head and nodded "Sure, be nice though, she was getting attached to him" Tom nodded with a smile. Kate showed him to Jaime's room and he shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed beside Jaime and sighed "look, your mom and Sawyer cant agree on something, so they think its best that they don't see each other, so no one gets hurt" Jaime glared at him and snipped back "Don't stick your nose in! It has nothing to do with you"

Tom clenched his teeth and grabbed onto Jaime's arm painfully, she winced a little "Listen here ya little brat, its up to your mom… and if you mention him, or get out of line, she'll send you away and you wont see her again, she's being patient with you because you are her daughter, but make no mistake, she will do it" Jaime looked terrified, she didn't know if she could believe him but she didn't want to make any mistake. Jaime cleared her throat and threatened "I'm telling mommy" Tom smiled sickly "tell her and I'll tell her what a naughty little shit you are, and she _will _send you away, she's sick of your unruly ways, she was telling me earlier how she wants rid of you"

Jaime's eyes watered up, but she didn't cry. Tom increased the pressure on her arm and said "You going to be nice now?" Jaime nodded quickly and cradled the top of her arm soothingly once he let go "Now that's a good girl, why don't you stay out of mommy's way tonight" Jaime turned away and nodded. Tom smiled and ruffled her hair "good, thought so" he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Jaime sat behind her bed away from the door and put her head on her knees, letting tears fall, she felt so scared, she didn't want sent away, she loved Kate too much to be sent to someone who would hurt her.

Kate smiled up to him as he walked in "How did it go?" Tom took a seat and smiled back "She's so smart, she understands completely" Kates smile widened "Thank you, it would have been too hard if I done that" he shook his head "no problem, I like ta help" Kate placed her hand on top of his "seriously, thank you Tom" he smiled deeply, _you're getting there_ his mind cheered, soon enough she'd be crawling around him and he'd get her to send away the brat so they're alone. He looked at his watch and sighed "Shoot, I have ta go… so, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kate smiled but shook her head "Day off tomorrow" Tom nodded "Well it's my night off as well, so why don't I take Jaime to this church club my niece goes to? She says its fun, and it would get Jaime out of the house? And we could do something"

Kate thought over it for a moment then smiled "Yeah, that would be so nice, thank you so much" they stood up and she shook his hand, he lifted it to his face and placed a kiss on her palm "No bother" Kate smiled a little and walked him to the door "See you tomorrow okay" Tom nodded and waved as he left the building. Kate shut over the door, it was nice that he was there to take her mind off of Sawyer; she smiled and sat on the sofa, watching some TV. Feeling her stomach rumble, she got up and went into the kitchen to see what she could make, she heard Jaime's door getting opened "Oh Jai, you want anything to eat?" she yelled, there was a pause then a quiet "No thank you" Kate pursed her lips together, wasn't like her, usually she joined in on the cooking, Kate shrugged and went back to looking.

----------------------------------------------

The next day for school, Jaime was unusually quiet during breakfast, barely speaking and scared to make eye contact. School felt like heaven, she didn't have to watch what she was doing or be extra polite and nice, when her friend Michael asked her what was wrong she shook her head and said nothing. It was home time and Jaime saw her mom waiting at the gates with Tom, her eyes widened and she faced Michael quickly, she pulled him into a hug and whispered "I'm scared of Tom, Mikey" Michael shifted his gaze to the man and frowned, Jaime was like his best friend and he trusted her completely, nothing much scared her, so he must have done something to make her like this.

She heard her name get called and she looked sadly at Michael, he smiled weakly at her "You'll be okay" she nodded and said "I hope I will be" Michael looked at her in worry, obviously something was upsetting her "Yeah okay… goodbye JaiJai" Aaron was there to pick him up; he waved at Kate as they went away. He faced Michael and saw his worried expression "what's up?" Michael faced his uncle and he scrunched his eyebrows "Jaime's scared of Tom, like super scared… im afraid for her" Aaron laughed with uncertainty "did she say why she was afraid?" Michael shook his head "Nope" Aaron nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder "Let's go little man"

Jaime sat in the back seat of Tom's car, being silent and trying to avoid talking to him, her arm still hurt; there were finger print bruises where he gripped her, but she done her best to hide them from Kate. Jaime snapped out of her silent day dream when she heard Kate talking to her "Jaime, Tom is taking you to a church club that his niece Cindy goes to… isn't that nice?" Jaime smiled weakly "Yeah that's nice" Kate smiled at her and said "Say thank you Jaime" Tom shifted his eyes to the little girl and she gulped "Yeah thanks Tom" he smiled "no problem Jaime" she smiled weakly and looked out of the window again.

Once they got home she went straight to her room and changed into other clothes. She flicked through her diary, reading all the things once more and when she heard Kate shout on her she went into the living room "You taking your bag?" Kate asked, Jaime nodded "yeah, I like it" Kate nodded then added "sorry but I can't go, I have to get a start on dinner, so Tom will take you and pick you up okay?" Jaime nodded slowly, Kate smiled "Don't be sad honey; you'll have a good time!" Jaime forced a smile.

Tom smiled and ruffled her hair "She'll have a blast… by the way Kate, they'll need your number, just incase of emergencies, just so nothing happens" Kate nodded and smiled; she penned her number on a piece of paper and handed It to him. "Have fun Jai" she waved to them as they left. She sighed and pressed the listen button on her answer machine, she didn't want to listen when Jaime was in, incase it was Sawyer; the voice rang out "_One New Message" _then Sawyers rough voice "Kate. What the hell is this about, I'll be seein ya soon, you can count on it" Kate closed her eyes and sighed.

He sounded angry, _why should he be? _ Her mind yelled, she pressed the delete button and forced a smile, for the second time I her life, she was trying to get over him. She went into Jaime's room to pick up the clothes that were likely scattered on the floor, she smiled at the mess, just like her, she bundled up the clothes and then she saw the diary on the bed. Kate respected her daughter's privacy, but curiosity was eating away at her, she placed the clothes on the bed and picked up the little book, flicking through it. She smiled at the entries she skimmed over, ones of happy days out and ones just praising her, her smile faded as she read the entry about the whole ordeal with Libby. Kate flicked to the last entry and felt like crying.

_Dear diary, I don't know what it is but I feel like Sawyer is my dad. When he's around I feel something for him, it's the way I feel around mommy. He is my daddy!!! But why won't they say? After what Libby said about me not having a daddy, and here he is. I know that he is my daddy; I've seen the way he and mommy look at each other! I want him to say it! I need to hear that he is my daddy! I hope that he loves me!_

_He makes things better! I like him way more than Tom, I hate Tom, I hate him I hate him I hate him __**HATE **__he's a bad man and I don't trust him, hopefully mommy see's before he hurts her too._

_And I love mommy x 3_

----------------------------------------------

Tom glanced over at Jaime who was sitting in the front seat "you being a good girl?" Jaime nodded quickly "yes" she whispered "That's good" They got out of the car and went inside the church, to the spare hall that was used for playgroups. Tom greeted one of the woman and handed her a piece of paper "This is Jaime Austen, she's a kid of a friend of mine and that's her number" The woman, with a name badge reading Rose smiled at Jaime "Hello dear, come this way, you'll have so much fun" Jaime was lead to a hall full of children between the ages five and nine, all running around and making lots of noise, Rose filled in some information in the book and gave Jaime a sticker that had her name on it.

----------------------------------------------

Tom was watching her every movement, he loved to watch her. She was the most perfect woman he had come across, she would fit perfectly into his life… the only downside was her little brat. Kate turned around and smiled at him "It's almost ready" he smiled and stood up "Perfect, I'll help you put it out" they moved effortlessly around and placed the dishes and cutlery on the table, and then they sat across from each other. They had a simple dinner and had a light-hearted conversation. Kate thought Tom was a nice guy, sure he was good looking and was as sweet as can be, but she wasn't looking for anything more than a friend.

Kate smiled sadly at the plate and took another bite, she missed Sawyer, she hated that she let him back in her life. The first time she had to let him go was hard enough, it's was just as hard now, not just for her but for Jaime as well. She looked up at Tom and forced a smile, she wasn't in the mood for any emotional involved questions. Tom smiled back at her and took a drink of wine.

----------------------------------------------

Kate was scurrying around the kitchen clearing the leftover dinner, the doorbell went and she smiled. Tom must be back with Jaime. She wiped her hands on her skirt and headed for the door, she pulled open the door with a smile, which slowly faded. An evil glare and a squared jaw was what she was faced with, Sawyer's lip twitched and he stormed in to her apartment. Kate shut the door and glared at him "What are you doing here?" she folded her arms and stood defensively. Sawyer laughed bitterly "How about you tell me what you meant from that call sweetcheeks" he ignored her question and squared his jaw again.

Kate walked up to him and spoke directly into his face "Leave. Leave now or I WILL CALL THE COPS!" Sawyer smiled sarcastically then glared at her "I want ya ta tell me what in the hell's goin on!" Kate laughed and paced around the living room, she shook her head "Oh I think you know Sawyer" she glared and for added effect, she re-shook her head. Sawyer screwed up his face, _what the hell? _His shoulders risen "What in the hell are you talking about?" Kate sniggered and swung her arm accusingly at him "You. You and your goddamn selfish ways, I gave you one simple thing to do… and you didn't do it! It's obvious that you don't want me and Jaime to be a part of your life"

Sawyer's hands softly latched on to Kate's arms and he kept control of the anger in his voice "What?! Of course I do! I've done nothing wrong, I've practically changed my life for you, so don't say I aint tryin" Kate glared and pushed him off of her "Bullshit." She pulled her hair out of her face and continued "I said that I didn't want you to get involved with another woman, and guess what, you did and what makes me sick, is the fact that you slept with her the night you slept with me!" Kate roughly wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. Sawyers eyebrows scrunched together, he was now confused, what in the hell was she on about.

Kate continued to glare at him; he wasn't even acknowledging her statement. "Are you even going to answer me?" her voice was breaking and sounded teary. Sawyer's eyes flitted around the room then landed on her "I have no idea what yer on about Kate" his tone was harsh. Kate smiled forcefully and then pushed him "Yes you do!" Sawyer squared his jaw and was pushed again "You had sex with Kate in the goddamn restroom, the night we had sex, I saw a photo and Tom backed it up… do you have any decency? How could you do that?" her eyes were glassy and she was letting out deep breaths. She pushed him again and again.

Sawyer grabbed onto her wrists and held her at arms length, he squared his jaw and groaned "I didn't screw her, I wouldn't do anythin ta jeopardise anythin between us" Kate tried to use her arms but couldn't, so she kicked his shin. Sawyer bent over and grabbed onto his throbbing shin "Son of a Bitch!" he rubbed the area harshly "What the hell was that for?" Kate glared at him "You and your lying! I'm sick of it, this is the reason I didn't want you back in my life, you only mess things up!" Sawyer stood up and latched onto her shoulders "I didn't. I'm telling the truth, all that happened in that damn restroom was that she kissed me… I pulled back then Tom walked in! The idea of touching _her_ makes me sick"

Kate bit her lip, should she believe him? Could she? All that she heard in her mind was that she had to give him the chance, she needed him to get that chance, and she needed him more than ever. Why were things getting complicated? "Then why are _they_ lying?" Sawyer placed his hand on her face and let his thumb rub her cheek, Kate leaned her head into his hand "I don't know, maybe they want me outta yer life" Kate closed her eyes and whispered "but why" Sawyer sighed and hung his head "how the hell should I know" Kates hand came on top of his, just resting on her face "please be honest, did anything happen between you and Kate?" Sawyer pulled his hand away roughly and ran it through his hair "Kate, look, nothing happened. I swear on Jaime's life, I wouldn't do that to ya"

Kate looked to the ground and they slowly walked towards each other, till their foreheads touched. "I'm Sorry" Sawyer looked into Kate's eyes with understanding, her arms slid around his neck, her fingers entwining with each other. His arms went around her waist and pulled her even closer, Kate smiled lightly, and she rubbed her nose against his. Sawyer smirked and mouthed _I love you _then he planted his mouth on hers. Kate breathed in his cologne and let her eyes flutter shut, the butterflies in her stomach were working overtime, it still surprised her how he could still do that to her. Sawyer backed them up so that Kate's back pressed against the wall; his hands came round to rest on her hips.

Their kiss intensified, their breathing was heavy and they pulled even closer together. Kate's thigh slid up his and came to rest on his hip, her leg twisting around his side. Sawyers hand moved from her hip to her thigh, she was like a drug to him, once he had her; he had to get more and more. Kate twisted her fingers in his hair, causing some pain; she knew how to push his buttons. His fingers hooked onto the side of her panties and began to pull them down, the broke the kiss and dragged in deep breaths. They smiled at each other and Sawyer trailed kisses down her neck, applying pressure every so often. Kate closed her eyes and murmured "Jaime'll be back soon" his hand slid up to the top of her thigh and he caressed it softly "I think we have time"

Kate smiled and closed her eyes, she knew they probably didn't have much time, but she couldn't stop what he was doing- it felt too good. His hands curved her backside and he pulled on her underwear till it slipped down the back of her thighs, his mouth came on top of hers again, only applying the smallest amount of pressure. Kate forced her tongue inside his mouth, letting her tongue battle with his, her hands caressed the back of his head and pulled him closer, crushing their faces together. They could both feel the heat rising between them, their hands were on autopilot, and Sawyer cupped her ass and pulled her onto him as he strode towards the bedroom.

He lay Kate on the bed and quickly undone his belt and pulled his jeans down, Kate got rid of her panties and threw them on the floor. The physical need clawing at them overcame the idea of undressing fully, Kate extended her towards him and pulled him on top of her once he grabbed onto her hand. Kate smiled sweetly up at him and then she kissed his jaw. Sawyer ran his thumb over her lips and smirked, as he leaned down to kiss her, her entered her swiftly, catching both of their breaths. It was quick and hot; both rushed to the finish line and moaned loudly as they released. All that was heard in the room was heavy, laboured breathing, Sawyer's face was lying beside her neck, he was breathing in the scent of her hair… he had missed that smell; it still smelled the same as always.

He nuzzled at her neck and placed a few light kisses on her ear lobe. Kate smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, he always left her without the ability to speak after sex, she didn't know why but she barely could string a sentence together for a while. Sawyer rolled onto his back and smiled up at the ceiling, Kate stood up and tried to fix her clothes, she pulled down her skirt and done her best to fix the crumples in it. Sawyer fixed himself as well and then he brushed away a stand of hair that was in front of her eyes, Kate smiled at him and pulled herself onto his chest. Sawyer let his chin rest against her head, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, letting her know that he'll be there for her.

Kate breathed in his scent, he always smelled good, he hadn't changed, he had that unique smell- his smell. She always felt protected in his arms; he had an aura about him that made her feel safe, she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth from him. There was a knock at the door and then it opened "Hey Kate? Where are ya?" Kate froze and pulled back, it was Tom. She looked into Sawyers eyes to see his reaction; his eyebrows were scrunched together with hate. His eyes fell to her and she shook her head to warm him not to overreact, Sawyer tipped his head and sighed, he didn't want to cause any trouble. "Mommy? Were are you?" a smile twitched as their lips and Kate pulled out of his embrace and nodded for Sawyer to follow her, they had to sort out what happened at the weekend, firstly by getting Tom to tell the truth.

----------------------------------------------

**Did that make sense? Wasn't too sure, sorry about the suckyness, just can't seem to get inspiration lately.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
I'm so sorry this has taken this long, I haven't had the time to add and proof read it lately because of school. So yeah :) sorry.  
This is just a short chapter, hope you enjoy. R&R please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

Jaime huddled towards the car door; she wanted as much space between her and Tom. She hated him. She had never hated anyone in her life before, but she strongly detests the man sitting a foot or so away. She twiddled her fingers together; it was a strange form of a calming technique that worked. She was scared to look at him incase he found something to blackmail her with; she gazed out the window focusing on the surrounding streets. "So Jai-me" he eyed her from the corner of his eye "did you have a good time?" Jaime nodded quickly and smiled "Yeah, it was okay" Tom nodded and smirked "Good… you'll be spending more time there from now on" Jaime looked down, and whispered "oh" Tom patted her shoulder harder than needed "That's a good girl"

The car came to a stop outside small shop, Tom faced Jaime "I'll be back in five minutes, stay here and don't do anythin' or I'll tell yer mom how bad you've been" Jaime nodded quickly and quietly said "I'll be good" he smiled and got out of the car, pressing the button that locked the car, locking her inside. More than ten minutes later, Tom walked out will a smile on his face and a bag in his hands. He bought two bottles of wine, some chocolates and some _protection_. He was planning another evening with Kate the following night; he needed some special things for said night. He got back inside the car and he drove off "Been behavin' Jaime?" the little girl nodded and looked at her hands.

She followed him quietly up the stairs to the third floor and waited behind him as he knocked the door and entered "Hey Kate? Where are ya?" he looked around and saw everything was the same way as before he had left, Jaime scrunched her eyebrows together "Mommy? Where are you?" they both faced the hallway as they heard footsteps emerging from that direction. Jaime grinned as she saw Sawyer walking behind Kate and ran towards him, her arms latching onto his side. Sawyer smiled and picked her up, letting her rest on his hip. Their glares found their way over to Tom, they hated him. Kate smiled nervously at him "Tom, we have to talk"

Tom nodded and glared back at the blonde duo, he noticed they had the same glare, it was strange. He followed them into the kitchen and leaned against the table "What do ya wanna talk about?" Kate leaned on the countertop across from him and sighed "What you said happened on Saturday night… I want the truth" Tom tilted his head and glanced between Kate and Sawyer, with Jaime pressed into his side. He smiled "It told you the truth" Sawyer glared and leaned foreword, ready to launch himself; Kate placed her hand on his chest and shook his head "uh… can you take Jaime to her room please?" Sawyer nodded and smiled down at his little girl "Come on squirt" he picked her back up and walked out of the kitchen.

Kate shook her head "Tom please, don't lie… Sawyer said nothing happened" Tom scoffed "And you believe him… Kate, baby, he's messing with you, I wouldn't lie to you, I like you far to much to stoop to that level" he shrugged comically and smiled "Kate, trust me, I know what I saw" he walked towards her and placed his hands at either side of her, he picked up a scent from her and he shook his head "Jesus Kate, you let him back in yer pants? Girl that was a bad idea… he only wants you for sex or something… I actually like you" Kate opened her mouth in disdain, _was he being serious_. She shook her head and pushed him away to get some space "Tom, he does care about me… you say you like me but your lying! I can tell you are" Tom smiled "I'm not"

Sawyer walked into Jaime's room and gently held her up from her shoulders and placed her on the ground. Jaime stifled a groan and put her hand on top of her arm, the bruises Tom gave her the night before were hurting like hell. Sawyer scrunched his eyebrows and kneeled down to Jaime's height "Y'okay?" Jaime froze for a second and nodded weakly with a smile, Sawyer noticed the freeze and he used his thumb and index finger to lift her chin up "Jai, you can tell me anything…" he smiled weakly, the little girl nodded and took off her jacket, rolling up her sleeve. Sawyer's blood boiled at the sight of the finger shaped bruises; he gently ran his fingers over them carefully "Who did this to ya?"

Jaime looked down, not wanting him to get mad and tell Kate she was bad, she shook her head and turned away from him, Sawyer put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around again "Jai, please tell me… I wont get mad" Jaime gulped quietly and walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Tom" Sawyers eyes flew open in rage, who the hell did Tom think he was, hurting a kid, scratch that… hurting _his_ kid. He contained his anger and whispered back "Stay here, Kay?" Jaime looked into his eyes and softly said "okay" Sawyer stood up and clasped his fingers together, then inversed the clasped shape to crack his fingers "I'll be back in a little while" he paced himself and he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Once the door was shut quietly, he clenched his teeth together and strode towards the kitchen; he walked straight up to Tom and threw his fist in the direction of Tom's nose, hitting it squarely with a crack. Kate gasped and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose "What the hell was that for?" Sawyer grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards his face "That's for hurtin Jaime, jackass" Tom played the dumb card "What? I haven't done anything" Sawyer pushed him away, but still held onto him "Sure ya never, left a nice little callin' card on her arm" Kate's mouth flew open, he hurt Jaime? She shook her head and walked over to him and slapped him "How dare you hurt her!"

Tom shielded his face and pulled out of Sawyer's grasp "She was being a little shit. Thought I'd be doin some good… it was for your benefit Katie, so you should be appreciative" Sawyer's arm tensed and was ready to fly his way when Kate grabbed onto it and she shook her head. Sawyer squared his jaw "What gives ya the right to take things like that inta yer own hand eh?" Tom drew the eyes off of Sawyer, he pointed his finger at him and snipped "Scuse me, but what do you have to do with this? It's between Kate and me. Stop interferin" Sawyer smiled sarcastically and pointed to himself "Well seen as though Jaime's my daughter… I think I'm pretty much a part of this as Kate is"

Tom jaw slackened, _what did he just say_ he stumbled over his words "Wha… uh… you're… you" Sawyer sneered at him "Yeah, I'm her daddy, so mind clearing up the issue of why you hurt my daughter?" Tom regained his composure and smiled "She was being a little shit Sawyer. Seems at the time Kate wanted nothin ta do with you… why would she? You fucked the other Kate in the restroom… so don't pass judgement on me" Sawyer shook his head in anger and punched Tom again, making him fall to the ground. Tom done his best to wipe away the blood that was dribbling from his mouth and running from his nose, he stood up and backed himself towards the door; this situation was getting out of control.

"_Katie, where are ya darlin?" his drunk voice rang through the house, a ten year old Kate huddled underneath her bed, she was hiding behind the boxes of junk. She heard his heavy footsteps dragging across the floor, god she hated him. Kate put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her breathing, she didn't want to be found, she heard how drunk he was when he came in and that meant he would take his anger out on her mom and herself. "Where the hell are ya?" Wayne slurred angrily, she didn't make any sounds, and she heard him turn, good, he was leaving. Kate sighed in relief then she heard him get closer again. His hand circled her ankle and he pulled her out from underneath the bed._

_Kate screamed and she swung her leg, hoping to get out of his hold, but it didn't work "Katie, there you are" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, so she was standing "Now why you hidin girl?" Kate frowned and looked to the floor, she didn't want to answer him, he didn't need a reason for anything she done. His left hand rested on her shoulder to stop him from falling and the other whacked her over the back of her head "Answer me, or so help me god Katie" Kate shrunk back and whispered "I was scared" Wayne laughed and patted her back "Shouldn't be scared of me Katie, I'm here ta protect ya" he smiled and pushed her in front of him as he directed her to the kitchen._

"_Now make me somethin ta eat girl" he pushed her towards the fridge and smiled, Kate folded her arms in front of herself and she squared her jaw "I cant cook, so you'd be better doing it yourself" Wayne cracked his fingers and tilted his head "Really?" he grabbed her arm and dug his fingers into her skin, Kate flinched "Now listen, your meant ta be a smart girl, so make me somethin or you'll regret answerin me back" he let go of her arm and smacked her on the back of the head again "Get movin… I'll be expectin somethin decent… and Katie don't disappoint me" he smiled and swayed out of the kitchen. Kate rubbed her arm then held the back of her head. She hated him; she hated that no matter how many times he hurt Diane or herself, Diane done nothing. She held the tears back and looked in the fridge for something to make._

Kate was glaring at him; she couldn't believe she never knew about his harsh treatment of Jaime. She felt guilt rotting away at her, she let her little girl get hurt whilst she was having a cheer up, _what kind of mother are you?_ Her mind snapped. Kate wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of him, she felt disgusted by him, she had went through abuse as a child and she always promised herself that she'd never let any of her children go what she went through… but she lost that promise, she felt sick. She walked over to Tom and threw a punch at him, the need to hurt him clawed at her; she pushed him and yelled "Get out! And stay the hell away from my family"

Tom stumbled backwards and then grabbed onto Kate, to stop her from attacking him. His grip tightened and she yelped a little. Sawyer flew for him and his hand latched onto his throat, clenching his fingers, depriving Tom of air. He let go of Kate and gasped for air, Sawyer released his hold on him and pushed him backwards "You heard the lady… get out… or I will hurt you so bad ya won't be able to use those hands of yours anytime soon… GO" Tom rubbed his throat and swiftly left the apartment, retreating to his car and driving away. Sawyer turned to face Kate and he caressed the area where Tom had grabbed "Y'okay?" Kate closed her eyes and nodded, Sawyer smiled weakly and pulled her to him, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back.

Kate's arms slid around his waist and she squeezed him, not wanting to let him go. Her head nuzzled his chest and she tipped her head up to look at him, she sighed and whispered "I feel so stupid for not knowing anything… I'm such a bad mom" she hid her face in his shirt, she felt him move slightly, he placed his hands on either side of her head and tipped it upwards "No you aint… you're a fantastic mom, you've raised an amazing little girl… so don't go doubtin yerself" Kate smiled weakly and then sighed "But I feel so guilty, after what I went through I didn't want anything to happen to my kids… I just…" she sighed and buried her face in his shirt again. Sawyer kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Nothin serious happened, be grateful that's all that happened… she's more grown up than I was at that age… she must get it from you… You've got a helluva daughter Kate"

Kate smiled up at him "_We…_"Sawyer tilted his head and Kate laughed "_We've_ got one helluva daughter James" Sawyer laughed silently and nodded. Kate ran a hand over her hair "she… she knows" Sawyer nodded slowly "You tell her?" Kate shook her head "She, uh… she wrote it in her diary…" a smiled twitched at his lips; she really was a smart kid. He didn't know how to feel, things were going to change, the fact that she knew changed things. For some reason he felt visibly emotional, he usually never showed emotions on the outside, he kept them to himself, but he felt like crying out of happiness or something. He internally rolled his eyes, how must that look, a grown man crying about something not that cry-worthy.

He cleared his throat and looked back down to Kate "so… we, uh gonna tell her?" Kate closed her eyes and nodded "I think its time…" Sawyer let out a ragged breath and smiled weakly. It's show time. Kate slid her hand into his and gripped it for reassurance. They walked slowly towards Jaime's room and Kate knocked on the door before opening it "Jai, do you mind coming into the kitchen with me and Sawyer?" Jaime nodded and followed the two of them, she had been trying her best to listen to what was going on, she heard bits and pieces and she heard someone fall, but the best thing was that Tom wasn't here anymore, she could relax slightly and not worry about him spreading lies.

Kate and Sawyer stood side by side and sat Jaime across from them at the kitchen table. Kate twiddled her fingers nervously, wondering where to begin; Sawyer brought his hand over and covered her hand, caressing it lightly. She smiled at him and sighed "Jaime, there's something you have to know… it's… uh" Kate cleared her throat and looked towards Sawyer for help; he told her with his eyes that she'd be better at explaining the truth; she nodded and cleared her throat again. Jaime had her eyebrows scrunched together, what are they going to tell her, are they going to tell her what she thought was true? She felt nerves eating away at her; she wanted them to get it over with.

Kate smiled and sighed "Jai, for a long long time, me and Sawyer hadn't spoke to each other… we were very close years ago, but something happened and I left with grandpa and we never spoke again… till not that long ago…" she paused, her eyes landing on Sawyer and she continued "Sawyer only found out a few weeks ago… but I need the truth to clear up a few things okay?" Jaime nodded; her eyes were on Kates. revelation time. Kate took a deep breath and then exhaled "Jaime… Sawyer is… Sawyers your daddy…"

----------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
Sorry this has taken forever, but I've been slowly adding little pieces each day… so it might not make sense as I'm too lazy to proof read it at the moment.  
And also, Desmond's making an appearance, but with him I've phonetically spelled some of his words, cause that's the way I speak haha, its so he sounds a bit Scottish when I'm reading it lol   
Anyways. R&R please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

_Lately things had been stressful; Aunt Lynsey had got admitted into hospital due to chest pains and Uncle Noah started drinking heavily, things couldn't get much worse. Sawyer sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face, another downward spiral was coming, they came every so often, and good things turned bad and lasted for an extended period of time. His works night out had been eventful; the night started out good, and then it ended up in the hospital. Sawyer leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, he wanted a quiet night. The door was slammed and he scrunched his eyes further closed then peeled them open to look at the girl standing in front of him._

_Nikki raised her eyebrow and smirked at him "How you feelin?" Sawyer shrugged and grinded his teeth together "like crap" he smiled sarcastically and re-closed his eyes. Nikki rolled her eyes and put her knees either end of his thighs, sitting on his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips to his "Come on… I'll help to cheer you up" Sawyer smirked "really" she cocked her eyebrow and kissed him again, settling herself more comfortably on his lap. Her fingers started on the buttons of his shirt as she applied more pressure on the kiss, his hands caressed her hips lightly. Nikki broke the kiss and dragged in deep lung fills of air, as did Sawyer. She smiled nervously and stared him in the eye "Baby, there's something I have to tell you…" Sawyer nodded "What?" She sat back and smiled "I think I'm late…" she nervously laughed "I think you're going to be a daddy"_

_Sawyer froze, his mouth dropped open. _This cant be happening._ He shook his head "What? What do you mean you're late? Aint you on the pill?" Nikki scrunched her eyebrows together "Well, yes I am… but remember I ran out and we weren't anywhere near civilisation for like five days Sawyer… I thought you'd be happy" Sawyer stood up, causing Nikki to drop to the floor with a thud. "Jesus Christ!" she stood up and pushed him, "What was that for? I thought you'd be happy! Were such a good couple, it only seems reasonable that we have kids before were ancient" Sawyer grabbed her wrists lightly "Nik, I don't want kids" Nikki shook her head and pulled out of his grasp, she paced around and ran her fingers through her hair "Sawyer, baby… we're such a great couple… a baby would make us complete" Sawyer shook his head and stormed towards the door, Nikki went after him "…you'd be a great father!"_

Kate and Sawyer were holding their breaths; they wanted Jaime to make the first move. Jaime was staring at the table, she felt something strange; she finally had confirmation that he was her dad. Now she had her daddy, he would be here for her and she felt so happy. She got up from the chair and ran towards Sawyer, wrapping her arms around his abdomen, burying her face into his shirt. He looked to Kate in shock, he wasn't sure what to do, Kate smiled at him and she pushed his hand back towards him, he nodded and wrapped his arms around her small frame and he closed his eyes. He took a steadying breath, he actually felt like crying from happiness, he didn't want to cry, he felt as if it would make him look stupid.

Kate bit her lip; the scene in front of her was making her emotional. Sawyer wrapped his arms around Jaime's miniature waist and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel her shuddering and could start to feel tiny specs of water on his shoulder; he bit his lip and looked towards Kate, her eyes were just as glazed over as his. Kate walked over to them and she wrapped her arms around the both of them. They stood still, with their eyes closed for at least twenty minutes, they didn't want to break apart or move, they wanted the moment to be preserved. Kate ran her fingers over Jaime's hair "you okay Jaime?" the little girl nodded and whispered "I have a daddy" she bit her lip to hide the huge smile that was threatening to appear.

Kate smiled and her eyes travelled to Sawyers. He gave her a goofy grin and looked back down to the ground. He tightened his grip on his little girl then placed her back on the floor, roughing her hair with a smirk. Jamie squealed and tried to whack his arm away "stop it!" Sawyer laughed "Or you'll what?" the little girl glared at him and she squared her jaw playfully "Or you'll regret it!" Sawyer hid his smirk "Oh really?" Jaime folded her arms in front of her "Yep" Sawyer tilted his head and smirked "oh I don't think you will" he started tickling her, causing her to giggle loudly. Kate laughed along, they looked so happy and acted natural with each other, she wished that this could have happened sooner. Kate glanced to the clock and saw it was quite late, she sighed and ran her hand over Jaime's hair "It's past your bedtime lady" Jaime looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and pouted "can I please stay up later?"

Sawyer smiled quickly and shook his head "Your mom's right, you should be goin ta bed Jai" Jaime looked between them with sad eyes, then she nodded and whispered "Okay… only if daddy tucks me in" Sawyer smiled sweetly at Kate, then back down to Jaime "Of course I will squirt" Jaime smiled widely and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her bedroom. "I'll make coffee for us" Kate murmured as she turned towards the kettle. Jaime grabbed her pyjamas from her closet and flashed two fingers in the air "I'll be two seconds" she smiled and ran towards the bathroom. Sawyer smiled and he looked around her room, it was the first time he actually took in what it was decorated like. It was all kinds of pink shades, with lots of hand drawn pictures and there was a collection of small photographs on the wall. He walked over to them and smiled faintly, they were all photos from when Jaime was born up until recently, he really wished he could have been there for it all.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Jaime ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You gonna tuck me in?" Sawyer smirked and he peeled her arms off of him, quickly turning and picking her up, spinning her in the air "Course I am" he placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, Jaime sat up and she wrapped her arms around his neck "thank you" Sawyer hugged her back and smiled "good night Jai" she lay back down and pulled the covers up to her neck "good night" she whispered whilst closing her eyes. Sawyer smiled and he closed the door over. Kate held out a mug of coffee for him, with a smile. Sawyer took the mug and downed half the contents, he was emotionally tired as well as the stress of the day. Kate smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, breathing in his cologne. "I've missed doing this" she murmured against his chest.

Sawyer tilted his head; he kissed her neck and murmured "I've missed this as well" Kate closed her eyes and she tilted her head back to allow Sawyer easier access. "I'll have to get goin soon" Kate looked up and smiled weakly "You uh… you can stay here tonight… if you want" Sawyer grin shifted to one side "Kay then" he leaned down to kiss her, their lips touched creating a gentle warmth. Sawyer broke the kiss and he placed his chin on the top of her head. Kate smiled and yawned "guess I'm tired" Sawyer chuckled "guess were goin ta bed then?" Kate yawned again and nodded. They switched off the lights and locked the front door before retiring to her bedroom. Kate changed into a nightdress and Sawyer stayed in his boxers, they got underneath the covers and instantly lay beside each other, with minimal space between them. Kate sighed and looked downwards.

Sawyer tipped her chin up and he smiled at her "What's wrong?" Kate smiled nervously "tomorrow will be my first day back at work since I ran out on Sunday…" Sawyer's eyebrows knitted together "You ran out?" Kate smiled quickly "yeah… uh, that other Kate said some things to me… and I uh… had to get out of there" Sawyer nodded then he shook his head "what'd she say ta make you run?" Kate looked away but her chin face was fast caught by Sawyers hands "Come on freckles, tell me" Kate nodded and she rested her head on her hand "She said that some things happened between you two and I… couldn't take it" Sawyer nodded "oh" Kate looked into his eyes "I cant stand the thought of you with anyone else, even when I was dating Tom, and you said about that Cassidy girl, I was so jealous" Sawyer smiled endearingly, he knew the feeling all too well, it was complete hell when Tom had his dirty hands wrapped around her.

He leaned over and lazily kissed her "You'll be fine, if you want I'll come around for a while and make sure nothin happens kay?" Kate smiled "Thank you James" Sawyer smirked and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip "no problem sassafras" Kate laughed and she placed a kiss on his chin and she lay her head on the pillow, followed by Sawyer.

----------------------------------------------

"I'll call you if anything happens okay?" Kate smiled up at Sawyer. "Sure, I'll be straight there, don't worry" he scribbled down his cell number and handed it to her. Kate slid it into her jeans pocket and she slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and he squeezed her gently. "Well I better go…" Kate shifted slightly and she kissed him slowly, savouring the moment. Sawyer smirked and he slapped her backside "Get movin then" Kate shrieked and she pushed his shoulder, glaring playfully at him. "See ya later" he got into the rental car and drove off, Kate watched the car for a moment and then she slowly turned and walked into the building where she worked. Her eyes suddenly caught the other Kate's, they both drew the eyes off of each other, Kate looked at her with disgust and she confidently walked into the staff room.

She put away her jacket and bag in the locker that was provided and she pulled on her overall and fastened it at the back. "You better stay out of my way darlin or I'll hurt you" Kate scrunched her eyebrows together and spun around, Tom with dark eyes and a strip over his bruised nose was glaring at her. She done her best not to smile and she folded her arms against her chest "Yeah, its just my life plan to get in your way Tom" she rolled her eyes "don't want to go near you anyways, so why would I?" she smirked and headed out to the front. She stepped out and was about to serve some customers at the bar when the manager called her "Kate, I'd like to see you in my office, right now" Kate nodded and followed him into the back. He took a seat in his leather chair and Kate sat on the other side of the table, waiting for him to speak.

"Why may I ask, did you leave during your shift on Sunday night without giving a reason?" he clasped his hands and sat them on the table. Kate cleared her throat "Me and Kathryn had like a confrontation, and I had to leave" Ben squared his jaw "I don't care what happened, all I really want to know is why you left suddenly, give me a perfectly good reason not to fire you this instant" Kate closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them "Please, I've got a daughter to care for… I can't loose this job" Ben leaned back in the seat and nodded "I'll pass this by, but if you dare leave again without my authorization… then find yourself another job. Got it?" Kate nodded "thanks sir" He tipped his head then threw his hand towards the door "Now get out of my sight" Kate stood up and smiled nervously, and she quickly left the office before he changed his mind.

----------------------------------------------

Kate smiled when Sawyer came in and sat down at one of the booths "Hey, what you doing here?" Sawyer smirked "came down ta see this hot brunette workin here, by any chance do you know her?" Kate folded her arms over and smiled "Sure do, but… she, uh likes this guy, tall, blond hair… don't know why though he _aint nothin special_" Sawyer cocked his eyebrow and laughed. "Nah, I'm just here ta say that I have ta leave tonight" his smile faded and he bit the inside of his lip. Kate's smile fell but she quickly covered it up "Oh" he nodded "there's some trouble in work and I've ta go and sort it out, Desmond needs me" Kate nodded "yeah sure, I'm about to go on my break… so If you want, we can do something" Sawyer smiled and stood up, Kate went in the back and she grabbed her coat, heading outside with Sawyer.

The walked around the street and grabbed some lunch, making small talk, not really sure about how they were going to say goodbye. At the end of her break, they stopped outside of her work and smiled at each other "Well, guess this is goodbye" Kate nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll try and get back down in the next week but I can't promise nothin" Kate nodded "No, its okay, your job should come first, don't worry… Jaime will be upset for a while but she'll get over it" Sawyer smirked "that's why am goin ta her school after here… you just have to tell me where it is though" Kate scrunched her nose in a cute fashion, and she told him the address of the school. They shared a drawn out kiss and then parted, saying goodbye for now.

Sawyer drove, following the directions that Kate had given him, and eventually stopped outside the elementary school that Jaime attended. It was the school lunchtime and he saw all the kids out playing in the playground. He scanned the area looking for Jaime; he saw her sitting under a tree with a boy trying to talk to her. Sawyer scrunched his eyebrows together and took off down the pavement towards his little girl. He jumped over the fence and walked towards the pair, the little boy saw him and he whispered something to Jaime and ran in the opposite direction. Jaime looked up and she smiled widely once she saw it was Sawyer. She ran towards him and jumped onto him squealing 'Sawyer'

Sawyer laughed and he hugged her tight "How ya doin kiddo?" Jaime smiled and hugged him tighter "I'm okay" he put her down on the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets "uh, I have ta go back ta work tonight… so I'm leavin soon…" her sad face hurt him, he smiled nervously "I'll be back soon though and you can call me when ya want" Jaime nodded, she slowly slid her arms around his waist and grabbed onto him tight. His hand ran over her blond hair, then he heard someone talk "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" they broke contact and he spun around and saw a brunette suspiciously staring at him, Sawyer cleared his throat "I'm here ta see me daughter…" he nodded towards Jaime. The woman cocked her eyebrow; she hadn't seen or heard of this man before.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way the woman was looking at him, Jaime tugged on his hand and he looked down at her "do you have to leave now?" Sawyer smiled apologetically at her and nodded "Yeah, flight leaves the back of five" she nodded and signalled to him that she wanted up, Sawyer picked her up and hugged her tightly "don't worry, you wont even know am gone" Jaime nodded and she wrapped her arms around him again. The woman folded her arms and looked at him impatiently. Sawyer smiled bitterly at her and let go of Jaime "See ya Jai" he placed a kiss on the top of her hair and left through the gates further down the playground. He looked back and saw the woman talking to Jaime, directing her towards the main school building.

----------------------------------------------

He hated this feeling, the pit in the bottom of his stomach, the pit of sadness that was caused by being miles away from Kate and Jaime. He was in his office sorting through forms and reports about an incident that happened the day before with two of the employees. Desmond walked in and sat heavily down on the small wooden seat opposite Sawyers leather seat, he picked up a photo frame, looking at the photo of Kate and a small blond girl, he smiled "This Jaime then aye?" Sawyer looked up and smirked "Yeah, Kate gave me the photo a few days ago" Desmond nodded "She's beautiful Sawyer" he nodded and his smile widened, revealing his deep dimples. He really missed them.

Desmond sighed and put the photo back down in its place "finished way the forms yet?" Sawyer shook his head and laughed tiredly "Wish I was, just over half way with them" Desmond smiled "well wance yer finished, tell me and we can go fur a drink" Sawyer nodded "Sure thing Scotty" Desmond rolled his eyes and laughed "see ya later Sawyer" Sawyer nodded at him and he looked back down to the sheets of paper on his desk.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer flicked the butt to the ground and stamped out the remaining embers, recently the taste of nicotine wasn't sitting well with him, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Kate's doing. She had stated a while back that she never liked the taste of cigarettes and that she didn't want Jaime anywhere near them, second hand smoke was something she didn't want Jaime to encounter. He ducked his head from the light trickle of rain that was beginning to fall and he entered the bar, followed by Desmond. They went straight to the bar and ordered two beers; they paid for them and took a seat at one of the tables. They sat in silence for a while the Desmond sighed. "A think Penny's knocked up mate"

Sawyer looked up and smile "Congratulations" Desmond smiled nervously, Sawyer eyed him suspiciously "What's the matter?" Desmond drank down some of the beer and shrugged "ye seriously think am capable of bein' a dad Sawyer" Sawyer rolled his eyes and smiled "you'll be fine Des, don't worry… has she confirmed it?" Desmond chuckled "No officially, but she's been pukin' every mornin" Sawyer smirked "well congratulations daddy-o" Desmond smiled goofily and looked at the table. Sawyer drank some more beer and he gathered up the courage to say what he was thinking. "Des… this might seem stupid, but I uh, I was goin ta ask Kate and Jaime to come live with me…"

Desmond smiled "That's a good idea, why d'ya think it was stupid?" Sawyer shrugged "well, its only been like what, just under three weeks since she's been back in my life… what if she's just wantin this to be a temporary arrangement?" Desmond smirked "Ye'll have tae ask her Sawyer. Just try, next time yer down there, go fur it" Sawyer smiled, then shrugged "hell, might as well" he smirked and raised the bottle towards Desmond, who clinked his bottle off of Sawyers.

----------------------------------------------

Kate looked towards the calendar, _December 5__th_, she sighed. It was coming up on that time of year, she'd never really liked Christmas and also she hadn't saw Sawyer in over two weeks, and she missed him. Kate was thankful that it was Friday, it had been a long week and she was dying to get home, even though it was only the back of one and she still had five hours left of work. Kate wiped the cloth over the bar top slowly, she wasn't in any rush, the place was considerably quiet and she couldn't be bothered to do much. Lately she hadn't been feeling that great and it was annoying her, being ill was a sign of weakness and she didn't want any cracks from the people she despised in work.

Kate stopped what she was doing, a wave of nausea came over her, and she closed her eyes and stood still, hoping that it would go away. "Austen… phone call for you" Kate looked up and saw her boss, with folded arms looking at her with impatience "…Okay" She smiled quickly and headed towards the back of the building and she picked up the phone. "Miss Austen" the authoritive voice asked. Kate scrunched her eyebrows "yes, this is her" "I'm Mz Burke, school counsellor, there was an incident earlier involving your daughter" Kate closed her eyes and sighed "What happened?" the counsellor went on "She got into a scuffle with another girl, Libby Millar, we were hoping you could come down to the school and collect your daughter, we're sending them both home to cool down"

Kate sighed "yeah, I'll be down in the next twenty minutes, thanks for calling me" the woman on the phone replied the hung up. Kate put the phone back on the receiver and sighed, she didn't feel too good and getting a lecture about what Jaime done wasn't something she was looking forward to. Kate undone her overall and placed it in her locker, replacing it for her jacket and bag. She went down to Ben's office and knocked on the door "Ben, Is it okay if I leave the now, there's been an incident in school and I have to pick up my daughter" Ben folded over his arms in front of his chest and shook his head "Remember what I told you, your not leaving Kate, if you value your job you stay" Kate shook her head in apology

"Sorry but I have to pick up Jaime" Ben put his hand in the air "I don't care, the only way you are leaving if she is dead or dying. Got it" Kate scrunched her eyebrows together "I have to leave" Ben cocked his eyebrow "You leave, and you won't be coming back" Kate stood up straight and looked him square in the eye "Sorry Ben, but my daughter is more important than my job" Ben shook his head and he sneered at her "Get out of my sight" Kate rolled her eyes at him and left. It may have been foolish to stop the only source of income so close to Christmas but she didn't care, she had to get her daughter and sort out what happened. Kate wrapped her scarf around her neck, winter was truly here, she pulled her sleeves over her hands and began the twenty minute walk to the school.

----------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Thanks for the Reviews :)!  
Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had any time to write, this chapter was originally much longer but it was all forced in to one.  
But! I've almost finished the next chapter, so that should be up within the next few days.  
I haven't proof read it, so there might be a lot of mistakes, so sorry.  
R&R please :)! x**

----------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe y'all kept Jaime a secret from me" Sawyer glared at his cousin and her fiancé. Juliet rolled her eyes and she fixed her sons top "James, give it a rest okay, it's all in the past, and you know about her now, everything's fine" she smiled at him. Sawyer rolled his eyes, then fixed his glare on Jack "and you, guys are meant ta stick together" Jack laughed "Sawyer, come on man… even I didn't know till a few weeks before you" Sawyer scowled at them, it still hurt that they kept his daughter a secret, but truthfully he was happy because he could brag to people that he has a perfect little daughter.

He sat down and looked at them "So you think I should ask her ta move in with me?" Juliet smirked "James, how will you fit two more people in that apartment you have? It can barely fit you in it" Sawyer glared at her "What you tryin ta say? I can't afford somewhere bigger?" Juliet ran her hand over her hair and smiled "James, shut up." Sawyer mumbled something under his breath "and if you'd've let me finish, I was goin ta say that im lookin at houses for sale, incase she says yes…" Juliet smiled widely "You're serious about this?" Sawyer looked at her as if she was stupid "course I am"

Jack and Juliet shared a look, Jack placed his hand on Juliet's thigh and smiled "Well then go for it, if your completely serious" Sawyer nodded and saw his hand, he glared at him "Watch the hands Jacko" Juliet laughed and shook her head "James, were engaged, we have a son… and we've had a sexual relationship for eight years" Sawyer closed his eyes and held up his hand "Not Another Word" Juliet shook her head "James, just be quiet" Sawyer sneered at her playfully. Jack shifted in his seat "Sawyer, Nikki's been looking for you; she hopes that you'll go back to being a couple"

Sawyer looked downwards and sighed "I aint interested in her… I have Kate" Jack nodded "But she loves you" Sawyer cut in "But I don't love her, I never really did, she's a great woman but I just didn't love her" Juliet smiled weakly, she knew he was telling the truth, she was always able to tell how and what he was feeling, even though they were only cousins, it felt like they were twins. She handed Scott over to Jack and stood up as did Sawyer, he sighed and picked up his jacket "I better go and sort it out kay… I'll see y'all soon" he hugged Juliet tightly, then ran his hand over his hair and smiled weakly before leaving.

_He drank down some of his beer and sighed, he had avoided speaking to Nikki for just over a week. Her words had shaken him; did he want to be a father? Could he? Was the only person he wanted kids with no where to be found? He sighed and closed his eyes, when there was a knock at the door. He hoisted himself up slowly and slowly walked towards his apartment door, behind the door was Nikki, looking upset. He groaned and let her in, she quickly sat down on the sofa and she smiled at him, Sawyer watched her every movement and sat down beside her "What's up?" she looked at him, hurt by his nonchalance "Sawyer, I wanted to talk" he tipped his head "Bout what?" she looked at him nervously_

"_About what I said… I was wrong, I'm not pregnant" she smiled weakly at him, he sighed with relief and smiled. To say that she wasn't hurt was a lie; it hurt her that he was grateful that they wouldn't be having kids soon. She squared her jaw "Sawyer, I want kids, we would be amazing parents" he sat back and glared at her "well I don't want kids okay" she stood up and let out a high pitch growl "You are so stupid! We can't be together without kids Sawyer" He shrugged and smirked "we aint together in the first place Nik" her face fell in shock, was he really ending this? "WHAT! What do you mean, you aren't ending this" Sawyer rolled his eyes "Yeah, I am" She threw her hands out to the sides "Why? We are like in love, so don't be stupid!" he stood in front of her, grabbing her shoulder. _

"_Listen, I don't love you. I never have. You were just a bit of fun, great lay and you didn't ask too many questions" She tried to slap him but he was quick and held her arms against her torso "How dare you! Three years, THREE YEARS, and all you can say is that it was for fun?! I'm not that stupid, you must have felt something!" he squared his jaw and groaned "No I didn't, I was tired of every girl I met for a bit of fun tryin ta get marriage and a kid outta me, you didn't, you never mentioned anything and that was fine with me, so nah you're wrong" technically he was lying, he didn't think of her as just fun, he thought she was a genuinely nice girl who was good company, but if she knew different, he wouldn't have as much hassle letting her get on with her life._

_Sawyer pushed her towards the door "We are not over! Sawyer, stop!" he opened the door and pushed her out "Yes we are Nik… bye" he shut the door and locked it; he could hear her pounding the door with her fists, screaming that he was a bastard._

He needed to see Nikki; things would get worse if Kate agreed to move in with him and she didn't know, she would explode, he always felt sorry for her, she loved him but he couldn't love her back. He waited outside of her apartment door; he took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

The door opened and he smiled quickly, Nikki's mouth fell opened and she stood aside "come in, please" her smiled widened and she quickly sat opposite him, hoping to hear good news. Sawyer sighed and he looked at her "Nik, I know you want us to get back together, but we can't…" her face fell "But why Sawyer? We made such a good couple… and I really want kids" he nodded sadly "I know ya do, but im in love with someone else" she shook her head "Sawyer why are you doing this to me?" he sighed "Nik, I just wanted ya to know that we cant be, I'm sorry, but I never loved you…"

She glared at him "Sawyer, I want kids… I want your kids!" He sighed and closed his eyes "I know ya want kids, but I already have a daughter Nik" Her head whipped around "What?! You said you didn't want kids!" "I know but I didn't know about her till recently… and she's an amazin kid, I wanna be there for her" Nikki stood up and paced around "Let me guess, she's Kate's isn't she!" Sawyer nodded, Nikki looked back at him with teary eyes "Sawyer, I love you…" He walked over to her and he used his thumb to wipe away the lonely tear that was on her cheek "I know ya do, but you deserve someone who'll make ya happy and who loves ya back… and that aint me… sorry Nikki" she placed her hand over his and looked at him sadly, she really didn't want to let him go.

He mouthed the word _sorry_ and he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before leaving her apartment. Nikki wrapped her arms around herself and she lay down on the sofa, letting the tears fall freely.

----------------------------------------------

Jaime sat down at the kitchen table, eating a yoghurt messily "So what did daddy say when you told him about the fight?" she looked at Kate smugly. Kate rolled her eyes and took a drink of water "first of all he said _that's my girl_, but I told him not to encourage you, then he said that he'll have a word with you when he comes down" Jaime's mouth flew open "He's coming down soon?" Kate smiled awkwardly "Not for another week… but he'll be staying for six days though" Jaime's sad face brightened up again and she nodded, taking a lick at the spoon "That's good" Kate smiled and sat down across from Jaime "So do you mind telling me what the fight was about?" The little girl sighed impatiently and she scraped at the yoghurt pot

"Well, Libby was being mean again, saying that I didn't have a daddy, and I said that I did, and she said that I was lying, then I told her what daddy said about her" Kate nodded and she smiled "And what did he say about her?" Jaime smirked "That she's nothing, no one loves her like they love me and she's jealous" Kate laughed at her proud smile, "So she tried to hit you first?" Jaime nodded "Yeah, but I can handle myself and I taught her not to mess with me again" Kate smiled and rolled her eyes "Okay, but you have to promise me that you wont get into anymore fights, it'll look bad on your reports if you're known for fighting… okay?" Jaime scrunched her mouth up and sighed "Okay, I'll behave… unless someone starts on me, then I wont hold back"

Kate rolled her eyes; Jaime was getting more of his attitude everyday; she truly was Sawyers spawn. Kate sighed and drank some more water; her last pay check from her previous job was due in a week's time, after that she'd have to find a job, she still had quite a bit of money left over from her dad and moms life insurance but she wanted to keep that for when Jaime would go to college. She also hadn't told Sawyer that she had lost her job; she knew he'd try to help her and she didn't want that, she didn't like to rely on people; she was capable of taking care of herself in tough situations.

Kate scrunched up her nose then sneezed twice. Jaime pushed her seat backwards and looked at Kate with amused disgust "eww!" Kate laughed and she wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "Think I'm coming down with the cold Jai" the girl laughed "Well, just don't give it to me" she stuck her tongue out and laughed. Kate smiled "Don't worry, you'll be fine" She got up and wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck, rubbing her nose onto her cheek "unless I do this" Jaime giggled loudly, trying to swat away Kate. Kate laughed and then she placed a kiss on top of Jaime's head.

----------------------------------------------

"Come on in" Sawyer smiled and stepped around Kate and went straight into the Kitchen. She pulled out two beers from the fridge, throwing one to Sawyer. He caught it expertly in one hand and dropped the duffel bag which was in the other. "How ya been?" he popped the tab and drank down some of the can. Kate smiled "Fine, you?" he smirked "been quite good freckles" Kate bit on the can, then drank some of the beer; she always thought the nickname was so cute. Kate put the can down and sighed "Want anything?" he put down his can and reached for her waist "Just You" Sawyer grinned and he pulled her closer, planting his mouth on hers.

Kate's hands slid around his neck, pressing her body against his and he picked her up by her thighs, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, he carried her into her bedroom and he climbed onto the bed, throwing her softly onto it. "I missed you" Kate managed to say in between kisses, Sawyer grinned and he pulled her top over her head "missed you too" he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue pushed in between her lips, massaging hers. Kate wasted no time in removing his jacket and shirt and starting on his belt, Sawyer done the exact same with her clothes; until they were both naked and moving together, letting lust take over.

----------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
So this is the second last chapter, and bad news lol I don't know when I'll be finished with the last chapter, I've just started to write it… but I'll try my best to get it done soon.  
R&R please :)! x**

----------------------------------------------

They were both laying on the sofa, fully dressed, one in front of the other, watching the TV. Sawyers hand stroked through Kate's curly mass of hair, soothing the both of them. "You pickin up Jaime today?" Kate leaned backwards and shook her head "She's going to her friend's house and Aaron's bringing her back later tonight… why?" Sawyer smirked and he slid one of his hands over her, caressing her upper thigh "just wonderin" he leaned in and kissed the back of her neck a couple of times. Kate scrunched her nose up, he was tickling her and she laughed cutely "Stop it, and we aren't just spending the full day in bed mister" Sawyer let out a deep chuckle "who said anything about a bed?" Kate shivered slightly and she turned onto her back to face him with a smile "I know, but I'm tired, so… how about later" he rolled his eyes playfully and he leaned down to kiss her lazily "Sure, anything"

Kate yawned and she closed her eyes "good" her head nuzzled into the cushion and she smiled. Sawyer sighed "fine, I guess we'll sleep then" he put his head on the other cushion and closed his eyes, the warm weight of Kate on top of his arm was comforting and soon they both fell asleep peacefully.

The sound of sneezing made Sawyer scrunch his eyes together, then sleepily open them. He noticed that his arm wasn't around Kate, but infact a cushion. He sat up and yawned, how _long had he been asleep for? _He went into the kitchen, where he found Kate sipping a huge mug of coffee; she looked like a little girl. "Hey…" he roughly said, Kate smiled and took another sip "Hi, have a good sleep?" Sawyer smiled weakly "yeah… uh, what time's it?" Kate glanced at her watch and smiled "Six Thirty-Six, which is an _hour_ after _I_ woke up" Sawyer rolled his eyes and he walked closely to her "You shoulda woke me up" he took the mug from her hands and he sat it down on the countertop, then he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Kate smiled and she rested her head on his chest.

"But you looked so cute…" she scrunched her nose up in a cute way and giggled. Sawyer rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath "I aint cute" Kate pulled back and she eyed him with a smile "yes you are… you know you are, you're just modest" Sawyer laughed "I am many things, but I aint cute freckles" he placed kisses just below her ear and whispered "and you know it" Kate closed her eyes and murmured something. He really wanted to ask her to move in with him, but when there was a perfect opportunity, he chocked. It was down to nerves, he was intimidated by the thought of her answer, he wanted her to, hell, he hoped she'd say yes, but he didn't know what he'd do if she said no. He wouldn't leave her, but he wasn't sure of how he could be around her after a rejection.

"You Okay?" he snapped out of his trance and smiled at her "yeah, I'm fine" Kate eyed him and smiled "Sure, you seem out of it?" he nodded slowly "yeah, am good" she nodded and reached around to grab the mug of coffee; she drank more down and sighed. He watched her and then he tipped his head to the side "Are _you_ fine? Cause ya didn't look too hot this mornin" Kate glared at him playfully and replied sarcastically "Thanks, you're so sweet" he smirked and raised his hands in defence "hey, just statin' my observation sweetcheeks, you been feelin well?" a sad smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth "I think it's the cold or something, not been feeling that good lately" Sawyer nodded suspiciously then smirked

"Jus' don't give it ta me" he leaned in and kissed her lazily. Kate pulled back and shook her head "Do you and Jaime share wavelengths or something?" he cocked his eyebrow at her with a smirk, Kate shrugged "She said the exact same thing a while ago to me" Sawyer chuckled "Great minds is all" Kate bit her lip and then let out a giggle "What?" Kate smirked at him and replied "Your comparing your mind, to a seven year olds you know" Sawyer glared at her "She's a smart kid freckles, must get it from me" Kate laughed loudly "James, she is smart… but, she definitely never got it from you" Sawyer raised his hand and held it over his heart, looking sad at her "You sayin I'm dumb?"

Kate smirked, he was just too cute, she laced her fingers through his and placed a kiss on his chin "Of course your not" He smirked back at her and picked her up by the waist and sat her on the counter top "you better mean that" his mouth descended on hers and held it hostage, kissing her passionately till they were both out of breath. Sawyer smirked at her; he still couldn't believe that it was only just under a month ago when she came back into his life, spending time with her felt like she had never left. He began to think of what would have happened if they had been together for the past seven or so years, would they be the most loving family ever? Would there be other kids? He was grateful that no one else had come into her life; he would have felt so lost if there was another man.

His thumb ran over her cheek and she smiled. They heard the door being opened and then a child's giggle, their smiles grew wider and Kate hopped off on the countertop and went into the living room. Aaron had Jaime dangling over his shoulder, swinging her from side to side. His longish hair fell in front of his eyes and he winked at Kate, who shook her head with a smirk. He sat Jaime down and she stumbled around in a circle, once gaining back her balance she whacked his stomach and giggled. Kate walked over to him and she hugged him, she hadn't seen him in a few days. He smiled and closed his eyes. Jaime rolled her eyes and then saw Sawyer standing by the kitchen door, she squealed with delight and ran towards him, he caught her and picked her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Heyy Daddy" her little face was bright from the large smile on her face. His smile shifted to one side "Hey baby, been in any more fights?" Jaime rolled her eyes and leaned backwards "No, everyone knows not ta mess with me" she jabbed her thumb towards her chest. Sawyer laughed and put her back on the ground; his gaze flitted towards Kate and Aaron and felt jealous. They were a bit too close and they looked_too_ comfortable, then again, he was jealous because Aaron had been there during the whole time. He felt Jaime tug on his shirt and he smiled at her "Come see what I drew" she smiled up at him and pulled him towards her room. Kate watched them walk away and she smiled "They are so alike, and they get on well"

Aaron smiled as well, but he sighed "Yeah, I'm just a bit jealous, I used to be Jaime's 'show-me-things' guy" he chuckled "I suppose she's happy and that's all that matters" Kate smiled lightly, she knew that Aaron was insanely jealous, he had admitted to her years before that he loved her and she felt bad, but she couldn't help how she felt, she hoped that he could find someone to take his mind off of her. He smiled sweetly, like a little boy then broke free from the hug "Well I'll see you sometime later, I miss you" Aaron nodded and he went to Jaime's bedroom "bye Jai" the little girl looked towards him with a sad smile and she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist "Bye Aaron" he ruffled her hair "see you soon okay?" Jaime nodded and waved him goodbye.

Sawyer smiled at him with a nod, he turned to Jaime and saw her sad face "You like Aaron?" Jaime smiled at him "he's like my big brother, he makes me laugh and plays with me and he helps me and Michael draw" Sawyer smiled, Jaime then stopped, her mouth ajar. She looked towards Kate, who was standing at the door "Oh My God! The photo!" Kate scrunched her eyebrows "What?" the little girl smiled and ran towards her trunk in the corner of the room and scrambled through its contents, Sawyer looked towards Kate who was just as confused as he was. "Here! Found it" they looked back at the girl and she came running towards them, holding a photo. They both looked at it and smiled; it was a photo from New Years Eve '06 with Kate and Sawyer kissing, their faces mostly covered, Sam and Christian Shephard standing in the background talking.

"That's you! That IS you, isn't it?" Jaime pointed towards the blond hair and smiled widely. Kate looked at the photo sadly; she hadn't seen that photo in so long, her father looked happy. "Yeah tha's me" he smiled down at her. "Why do you have this?" she asked softly. Jaime smiled "because grandpa is in the photo and I never got to meet him" Kate nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders. Sawyer smiled at the both of them and felt his heart melt, he wanted to make up for the past seven years, make sure that he would be there for them now.

----------------------------------------------

Kate blinked her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. She glanced towards the clock, it was the back of nine, she sighed; Jaime was late for school. The past five days had been great, they done things like a family, went out places, bought things and watched movies together, it felt amazing. She slid out of Sawyers grasp, not wanting to wake him, she tip toed towards Jaime's bedroom and saw the girl sleeping soundly; she smiled then grimaced. Kate made it in time to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet bowl; she pulled on the handle, letting the contents swirl away. Kate put a hand on her forehead, this was a problem, she'd have to confirm her suspicions later, but she didn't want Sawyer to know, it may mess their 'honeymoon' bubble up and that was something she didn't want to happen. She washed up then went back to Jaime's room, to wake her up.

The little girl groaned then scowled at Kate "Why d'ya wake me up?" Kate smiled "because you are late for school Jai, go and get ready okay?" Jaime flung back the covers and groggily stood up and went towards the bathroom. Kate put on some coffee and poured some cereal into a bowl with some milk. She went back into the bedroom to wake up Sawyer. _Great, this should be fun. _She nudged his shoulder a couple of times and he didn't make any noise, realising that he wouldn't wake up this way, she trailed her fingers over his neck and back very lightly, then placed a kiss on the back of his neck, she saw a smile twitch at his lips but he still was asleep. "Is he dead?" Kate spun around and saw a wide-eyed Jaime at the door. Kate shook her head "He's just lazy and wont wake up"

Jaime nodded and she jumped onto the bed, shaking him roughly "Waaaake up!" Sawyer jumped up, looking around, not knowing what was going on. Both of the girls were smirking, he eyed Jaime and she smiled sweetly at him "Good your up! I'm late for school, had ta make sure you were alive" Sawyer blinked a few times and nodded sleepily, he glanced at Kate who shrugged her shoulders. "I'm up" he stood up and staggered out of the room, Kate looked at Jaime with a cocked eyebrow "What?" she shrugged "He had to get up y'know" Kate laughed and nodded "go finish your breakfast then we'll leave" Jaime nodded and jumped back off the bed, going into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later they were all ready, wrapped up in warm clothes and Jaime had her backpack. Sawyer buttoned up his coat, and then turned to Kate "Shouldn't you be at work?" Kate froze for a second then smiled at him "No… I, uh, asked for the week off, so you wouldn't be alone here" He eyed her suspiciously then nodded "Kay, ya didn't have ta… but thanks" Kate forced a smile and he smiled back at her. Kate took a breath then locked the door, and the three of them headed in the direction of Jaime's school. Giving explanations on why she was arriving at 10 o'clock and apologising, Kate and Sawyer made their way downtown for a walk and a bite to eat.

"If ya want, I'll come with ya?" Kate shook her head and smiled "No, it's okay I just have you pick up a few groceries and go see Aaron, its his day off, you'd be bored" He smiled "Kay then, I'll see ya later" Kate smiled and kissed him quickly, she handed over her keys to him and watched as he walked off in the direction of her apartment. She waited till he was out of sight and quickly walked towards the drug store. Finding what she needed, she hailed a cab and went to Aaron's. He opened the door and his smile faded once he saw how distressed she looked. He let her in and sat down in the living room with her. "You okay?" Kate smiled at him and nodded "Yeah, I came here because I need some… support" he eyed her "Where's Sawyer?" Kate smiled shyly and sat up straighter "He's in my apartment"

"He doesn't know you're here?" Kate shook her head "Yeah he knows I'm here, but he just thinks were hanging out…" he nodded and sighed "What's wrong?" she fumbled around in her purse and pulled out a box, showing him what it was. A sad glint came in his eye but he quickly covered it up with faux curiosity "You're pregnant?" Kate shrugged "I don't know… and I'm scared to know" She stood up, as did Aaron "Why? Is it not Sawyers" She flashed him an angry look "It can only be his" Aaron raised his hands and looked down "Sorry, just I don't understand why your hiding it then" Kate sighed "Because I'm scared incase he doesn't want another kid and leaves… Jaime loves him and I, I've become too dependant on him for him to walk out now…"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I understand… so lets go see what the result is okay?" he smiled at her and they both walked to the bathroom, Aaron waited till she came back out and the sat on the floor, across from each other waiting till the time was up. "How long have you been suspicious for?" Kate looked towards him and shrugged "I'm only late by a week or something, I know that isn't that much, but I've been tired and throwing up in the mornings lately… it feels a lot like the last time… so… I just want to be sure" Aaron nodded, he remembered the last time clearly, he wasn't with her when she took the test but he was there when she called about her father going out and not coming back for hours, and during a lot of the mornings.

They waited till the time was up and Kate hoisted herself up and dragged her feet into the bathroom, she came back out and held the results end, so she couldn't peek at the answer. She sat beside Aaron and leaned against him "Time we check, you ready?" Aaron smiled lightly and nudged her to get a move on. Kate sighed and removed her hand, they both looked at it and she threw it to the other side of the hall. Aaron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head onto his chest. Kate stroked his hand with her thumb, feeling totally lost. "What will I do?" he tipped her chin up and smiled weakly "Just tell him, it's the best thing to do"

Kate blinked away the wetness on her eyes, then looked at him sadly "But what if he decides that he doesn't want another kid and leaves, it will break Jaime… and break me as well, I don't know if I could live without him… you know how hard its been without him…" he nodded "But, he may surprise you, maybe he does want more kids but doesn't know how to say it, maybe he's scared incase you think he's crazy…" Kate shrugged her shoulders and let her head rest on his chest "and Kate, I don't think you should hide a pregnancy from him, again… things may turn out worse if you do that" she nodded and stood up "I think you're right, I'll tell him before he leaves in the morning…" she smiled at him thankfully and pulled him into a hug, before leaving to go back home.

Kate took a deep breath before opening her door. When she went inside she couldn't see him anywhere, Kate walked further down the hall and heard the shower getting switched off and she smiled. He came out into the hall partially dried, with a towel wrapped around him; he smiled at her "Hey" she smiled and walked up to him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it towards hers "hey" she whispered before crushing her lips against his. She needed to feel something, she wanted something good before she dropped the bombshell that could make or break their relationship. She broke away once they ran out of breath; Sawyer smirked at her and dragged in a few deep breaths "What was that for?" Kate chuckled and stared into his eyes "I just wanted to kiss you"

Sawyer smirked, he couldn't argue with that. "You want anything to eat?" he shook his head and placed a kiss on her nose "Nah, I'm fine" Kate smiled "Okay, I'm gonna make something, so if you change your mind, you know where to find me" He smiled and went into the bedroom to get changed. She decided that she would wait until tonight to tell him, even if it meant torment all day, it would be better to let Jaime see him again incase he takes the high road and gets away quickly.

----------------------------------------------

Kate was leaning against the wall that faced into the living room; she was watching Sawyer play with Jaime, she really loved to watch them together, she hoped he wouldn't change his mind and leave. Sawyer glanced up at her and smiled shyly, Kate cocked her eyebrow at him, he was currently getting his hair brushed and braided. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled cutely as Jaime told him not to move. She looked at her watch again, it felt as if this night was dragging in, not that it was entirely a bad thing; it meant more time with Sawyer but it also meant that the worry in her guy had time to ferment, over the duration of the night. She watched them play for a bit longer, and then made the dinner. After the dinner they watched a movie and Sawyer tried to help Jaime with her homework, then they tucked her in for the night.

Kate stomach was in a knot by the time it came for them to go to bed, she was dreading the next few moments as it could ruin the happiness she had lately. She fixed her nightdress and went back into her bedroom, where Sawyer was stripping down into his boxers. He smiled at her, and stood up, throwing his jeans on the floor. Kate had to get it out, so she went for it "Sawyer, there's something I have to tell you…" He looked at her, his smile still on his face; Kate smiled nervously "I'm pregnant" even though it came out as a whisper, she could tell he heard – the smile had fell off his face, he was staring at her blankly. Kates breathing got heavier, he hadn't said anything, he was just staring at her; _this was a bad idea_. She diverted her gaze towards the floor and closed her eyes, she felt like crying.

Sawyer just stared at her, her words still buzzing around his head, she was having his baby… and he never felt happier. He saw her look towards the ground, trying to control her breathing; he sighed and walked over to her. She looked up slowly and he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her towards him, crushing his lips on hers. His tongue made its way inside her mouth, caressing hers. Kate's eyes fluttered open once he broke away, Sawyer was smiling down at her, his dimples on show. Kate nodded slowly, understanding what he meant by the kiss, she felt relived. "How long ya known for?" Kate laughed uncertainly "I took a test today… and morning sickness has been tormenting me for a while" Sawyer chuckled and ran his thumb over her cheek "Guess I don't need those rubbers in my duffel bag"

Kate scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes; she laughed and shook her head "James… shut up" Sawyer smirked at her and then looked up and down her figure with a throaty growl. His hands slid down her sides and he grabbed onto the hem of her nightdress, pulling it over her head. His mouth went back to hers as he picked her up and climbed onto the bed, throwing her down and lying partially on top of her. They took each others underwear off with equal slowness, kissing each other lightly as they did so. Sawyer climbed in between her opened legs and looked down at her "I'm glad ya told me" she smiled and pushed some of his hair away from his face and kissed him as he entered her. They moved slowly and tenderly, he didn't want to hurt her, he increased his thrusts gently and Kate crushed her mouth against his to muffle the noise they were making as they released.

Sawyer kept his weight off her by resting on his forearms, eventually the strain on his arms became too much, so he moved onto his side, his arm resting over her stomach. They stayed in silence for a long time, just enjoying the warmth from each other. Sawyers hand stroked over Kates stomach softly, he needed to work up the courage to ask her, maybe she would, she was pregnant after all; he sighed, giving her a lazy kiss. "Freckles, there's somethin I gotta say" Kate smiled at him "Yeah?" He stared into her eyes, it was all or nothing. Show time.

"I want ya to move in with me"

----------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
Sorry for the long wait, but I've had too much school work to do…  
This is the last chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews, seriously,  
oh god im making a speech, but I never thought I'd of written this much, my intention was to do a one shot and leave it at that lol, so thanks for encouraging me to write more.  
This chapter is quite long, it's probably the most un-flowing, crushed up chapter ever, but it ties up loose ends and fills in some of the blanks.  
So R&R please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

_She looked up at her friends sadly and sighed "On Monday, I'm moving… to New York" their mouths dropped open; they hoped she was joking with them. Kate sniffed back some tears and shook her head "please, someone say something" Shannon looked at her with tears in her eyes "Why? Why do you have to leave" Kate rubbed her arms and shrugged. "My dad has a great opportunity out there, and I don't want to stop him" "Well what about us?!" Shannon's voice rose as she spoke, she didn't want her best friend to leave. Kate closed her eyes "I really care about you all, but I cant stay" Juliet's eyebrows came closer together "What about James? He loves you Kate, you can't just leave and not tell him" _

_Kate glared at her "What about him, he doesn't love me! As I recall, he called me a slut…" Juliet sighed "Kate, please" Kate shook her head and cut in "Every time I look at Sawyer, all I see is what he done to me and it makes me sick" she spat her words and sat down, her head landing in her hands. She still loved him, even though he hurt her immensely, she just wanted to be back in his arms. Juliet came over and sat beside her, her arm going around Kate's shoulders "Kate, you know he loves you, _I'm_ still mad at him but I know it'll blow over and things will go back to normal" Kate looked up at her sadly "I don't know if things will go back to normal, how can I pretend that nothing happened? I can't… you saw the way Colleen has been acting, obviously something's going on…"_

_Juliet nodded, she didn't like the way Colleen was flaunting around the school, always adding more fuel to the fire, she wanted to slap that girl. Kate moved and took the necklace off "I cant see him, and I cant keep these… they just hurt, every time I look at them I feel like crap… so can you please give them to him?" Shannon wiped her eyes and nodded "Yeah, but Kate please reconsider" Kate smiled sadly "Sorry, the van's taking most of our stuff up later today… Sunday will be my last day here" they both nodded silently, and Kate handed Shannon an envelope that contained jewellery. She placed it in her purse and then hugged Kate, Juliet wrapped her arms around the two of them and they cried, not wanting to let go of each other._

Jaime rocked her hips one last time and moaned loudly before lying down on Liam's chest. She loved when everyone left the house on shopping trips; it meant she could fool around with her boyfriend. "Jai… gotta use the bathroom" Jaime smirked and rolled off of him, extending her arm towards her own bathroom "On ya go" Liam quickly kissed her and headed towards the bathroom. Jaime ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it into a pony tail and tying it with a bobble. She lay back down and smiled, her life was pretty amazing; she was in college and had the best boyfriend ever. Her life started to turn around after she had moved in with her dad, she made new friends and she got to meet other members of her family; it was everything she dreamed of.

_His stomach was still in a knot, she had pursed her lips together and was staring downwards; he wanted to shake her to get her to answer. He held his breath as she looked at him sadly, great, she was rejecting him. "Yes!" her smile split her face, Sawyer let out his breath and grinned, pulling her over to him and kissing her deeply. He felt relieved; she had said yes, he couldn't wait till they moved in with him. Kate stroked the side of his face affectionately "Have you been planning this?" he looked down like a little boy, proud of what he's done "Yeah" she kissed him again, then rested her head on his chest. "Good night freckles" Kate smiled and placed a kiss on his chest "Night James"_

A noise caught her attention, something that sounded like a car, then another car pulling up, her eyes widened; everyone was home. She jumped up and peeked out of the window, hiding the fact that she was naked. She saw Sawyers car and Jacks car.

"Liam, hurry up and get dressed, there home!" she picked up all her discarded clothes and hastily threw them on as did Liam. She sprayed some perfume around the room and relit the scented candles, they got into a comfortable position on her bed, resting closely together and switched on the television, onto a movie that was on. They had just finished getting settled when Sawyer opened the door and eyed them suspiciously "Hey… what y'all doin?" he looked between his daughter and the boy she spent most of her time with. Jaime rolled her eyes "We're _trying_ to watch a movie dad… so don't interrupt us" Sawyer glared at her and smiled "Just here ta let ya know that we've brought food in for ya… must be hungry" they both looked at each other secretly and nodded, they got up and followed Sawyer down to the kitchen. As Jaime stepped inside the kitchen she was jumped on by three small people.

_Jaime hid behind Kate, her hand gripping onto her coat. She was being introduced to Sawyers family and felt scared. She watched her dad and a tall blond woman hug, with smiles on their faces; the woman was pretty and spoke nicely. "Jai, come here" she looked up at Sawyer and shook her head, Kate stroked her hair and nudged her slightly "go" Jaime pulled her hands up under her sleeves and walked slowly over towards her dad and the blond woman, she stopped at Sawyers side and pressed herself into him. Juliet smiled and kneeled down to Jaime's height, extending her hand "Hi Jaime, I'm Juliet, your dad's cousin" Jaime hesitantly shook her hand and smiled "Hi"_

_She heard a baby's cry and looked over towards the door where a tall dark haired man was soothing a baby dressed in blue. "You have a baby?" Juliet nodded "You want to meet him?" Jaime nodded quickly and followed Juliet to see the baby. Sawyer wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder "see, she loves babies… we should tell her" Kate nodded "Yeah, I cant keep taking the 'you're getting fat mommy' sentences anymore, especially not with these hormones" Sawyer smirked at her "Good, anything ta keep those hormones dormant" Kate glared at him and whacked his chest with her elbow, knocking the wind out of him slightly "Sorry, its those hormones y'know" Sawyer rubbed his chest and smiled at her sarcastically._

Juliet's twins and her little sister all pounced on her, she was their role modal, and the 'coolest' old person they knew. Jaime fussed around with them and she picked up one of the pizza boxes, throwing a variation of pizza's onto it. Liam grabbed two cup's and a bottle of juice and they made for the door "Hey, where do ya think yer goin?" Jaime smiled sweetly at Sawyer and she tilted her head "we're just going back upstairs to watch the movie daddy" he eyed them dangerously, he hated the thought of them being alone, he knew what he was like at that age and he didn't want anyone to go near his baby girl. "Have fun watching the movie" Kate sent a warning glare at Sawyer and smiled at her daughter, Jaime grinned and made for the door "Thanks mom!" the two of them scuttled out of the kitchen and back up to Jaime's rooms.

"James, what's your problem with him?" Kate folded her arms over her chest and sighed, Sawyer pouted like a boy "He's a guy, freckles that's the problem" Kate laughed and shook her head "James, your going to have to get over the fact that Jaime isn't your little girl anymore, she's growing up" Sawyer glared and threw his hand towards himself, then stairs "I'm a guy myself freckles, I know what they're like, and I don't want anything like that to involve my daughter, Kay?" Kate rolled her eyes, not this conversation again, if Sawyer had his way Jaime would have been sent to a convent when she became a teenager "James, shut up" Jack and Juliet were sitting at the breakfast bar trying not to laugh, they knew how protective Sawyer got over his children, especially Jaime as she was pretty much a grown up.

Sawyer scowled at them all and drank down some more beer "What you laughin' at Blondie, your sons fourteen, so you better watch what he's up too" Juliet smiled at him sweetly "James, just because you were, oh sorry ARE, fuelled by sex doesn't mean that everyone else is… I know what my son gets up to, he tells me everything" he glared at her and drank more beer "I aint fuelled by sex Jules" Juliet laughed "Yes you are, how about we talk about that time we went to camp when we were thirteen?!" Sawyer froze and shook his head "Nah… I, uh, I just like sex is all" Kate eyed him suspiciously; she'd never heard that story before. "Dad you like what?" their twelve year old son Kyle smiled up at his dad, his green eyes shining happily. Sawyer laughed nervously and patted him on the shoulder "Grown up stuff… tell ya some other time"

Kyle rolled his eyes, he felt like no one would tell him anything; it was annoying. Sawyer leaned against the counter top and looked back at Juliet "Speakin of Scott, where is he?" Juliet smiled happily "He's at his girlfriend's house" Sawyer tilted his head with a cheeky grin "Really? You better hope they aint alone then" Jack rolled his eyes and then looked at his pager as it went off, he picked up his jacket and put it on "Guess I better go" he kissed Juliet on the cheek and hugged Kate, he patted Sawyer on the shoulder and went towards the door "What no hug? Jacko I'm truly hurt?" he placed a hand on his heart and widened his eyes. Jack flashed two fingers at him and smiled sarcastically as he closed the door and jogged to his car. "That husband of yours is on a fine line Jules" Both of the women rolled their eyes, and went back to eating the pizza that was brought in.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer groaned; he was getting made to empty all the bins in the house and take them to the trash can outside. He tied up the waste bag that was in the en-suite and went into Jaime's room, he threw her small waste bag into the large one he had and went into her bathroom, it was a state, she had clothes and makeup lying everywhere, he shook his head. He pulled the waste bag up and was about to tie it when he saw something inside, he saw a used condom and his jaw squared. He shook his head and stormed down the stairs, both waste bags in his hands "Where's Jai?" Kate looked up from her magazine and shrugged "I think she's at Liam's why?" Sawyer growled and stepped till he was beside her "Oh I think there's a talk comin, I told ya this would happen!"

Kate looked at him confused; she had no idea what he was talking about "What?" Sawyer opened the smaller bag and pointed to the rubber "This. I told ya not to let them be left alone Kate" She stood up, her mouth agape "So this is my fault now? I fail to see how it is" Sawyer sighed and shook his head "No It's not yer fault… but were having a talk with her, tonight. I don't want that going on in my house" Kate nodded and folded her arms "Okay, but throw that out" he looked at her as if she was crazy "Throw it out?" Kate looked at him; disgusted "Yeah, we're not keeping that here till tonight James" he nodded and tied it up, throwing it in the larger bag. "We're definitely having a talk with her tonight, Kay?" Kate nodded and sat back down, she wasn't looking forwards to tonight; she hated these talks when she was young, but she wasn't looking forward to the fight that would happen.

Jaime and Sawyer were too alike to be compatible 100 of the time; and this night was screaming disaster.

----------------------------------------------

Jaime was lying with her head on Liam's chest, her finger drawing lazy circles on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. "I always meant to ask you something" Jaime moved her head, so that her chin was resting on his chest "Yeah?" he smiled down at her "Why did your mom and dad never get married?" Jaime sighed and looked down "I don't know, I asked them once and they agreed that they didn't need a piece of paper to prove that they love each other, that they weren't 'marrying' type people… I suppose I can see their point, but going from the 'not having a dad' taunt to 'your mom and dad aint married', really had an affect on me… but I'm happy, so I haven't much to complain about" Liam smiled and nodded "Our kids wont grow up like that, I promise you" Jaime looked at him emotionally and kissed him slowly.

"I want kids soon… I don't want for them to grow up, when were like in our forties or something" Liam smiled at her "Your dad wont like that" Jaime rolled her eyes "I know, telling him that he'll be a granddad before he's forty will possibly give him a heart attack… but if I waited till later, I'd feel too old and never end up with kids" Liam's hand traced her spine and settled on her waistband of her jeans "Well, I'm happy enough to start trying soon Jai" Jaime laughed "Yeah, when I work up the courage, I'll tell them that we're serious about this and stuff" he smiled at her and then placed a kiss on the top of her blond hair. Jaime smiled and rolled off of him, she stood up and fixed the wrinkles in her clothes "Well I better go" he stood up and kissed her sweetly and drove her home.

Jaime smiled and she leaned against the door as he drove away, she was truly in love with him, they had been dating for three years and had never had a fight. She sighed and entered the house, it was strangely quiet, she went into the living room and saw Kate sitting on the chair, with Sawyer sitting on the arm of the chair, she smiled at them "Hi" her smile faded when she didn't get a reply, all she got was a determined stare. "Sit down Jai, we have ta talk" she sat on the edge of the sofa across from them, the room was dimly lit and her younger siblings were no where to be seen. "What?" she felt nervous under their glare. Sawyer's jaw clicked and her looked at her harshly "Mind tellin me why you're having sex in this house, infact why you're having sex at all?"

Jaime laughed nervously "What are you talking about?" Sawyer shook his head "Don't lie Jai, I saw the rubber. So you mind tellin me why" Jaime scrunched up her face "So I'm not allowed to have sex? God dad I'm twenty!" Sawyer groaned and contained his anger "You shouldn't be having sex, period! Especially when you don't know him too well" Jaime's mouth flew open "What? Me and Liam are in love! We've been dating for three years! And we're gonna have kids soon!" she stood up and glared at them. Sawyer stood up and towered over her "No you aint, your too young ta be having kids!" she shook her head "No I aint! I'm twenty, not sixteen!" Kate closed her eyes, sarcasm dripping through her words "Ouch Jai; that hurt" Jaime shook her head "Sorry mom, but I'm old enough to do what I want!"

She glared at them and tried to walk away but Sawyer grabbed onto her wrist "We aint finished! I'm yer father and what I say goes, you aint goin near that guy again, and just forget about having kids till your at least thirty five!" Jaime ripped her arm out of his grip and she was breathing heavily "Shut up _Sawyer_, You can't tell me what ta do! If ya try to stop me I'll leave" he shook his head "You aint gettin out of this house anytime soon, so make yourself comfy and you aint gonna think about kids either" Jaime pushed his chest, making him stumble "I hate you, stop interferin in my life" he tried to stop her again but missed "You aint goin no where Jai, so sit down!" she stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.

Sawyer closed his eyes and had his jaw clamped shut, stopping him from making matters worse. Kate stood up and placed a hand on Sawyers shoulder, he turned to face her "How can you be so calm about this?" Kate looked down, then back up at him "James, she's just like you… determined and stubborn… if she wants something, she'll get it… and if you fight her, she'll hate you" he looked down to the floor, he wasn't ready to let his baby girl go just yet, he kissed her softly "I cant just let her get pregnant and move away, she's my little girl" Kate smiled and pushed his hair back "She's my baby too, but we cant blame her for something we done, we had her when we were young, so she'll be all grown up while we want her to be our baby, we're just going to face the truth"

Sawyer pursed his lips together and sighed "You always know what ta say" Kate smiled "Yeah" he smirked and looked towards the upstairs of the house "I better go and see her" Kate shook her head "Let her cool down, just give her some time… and it'll all blow over" he nodded "Kay then" he leaned down and kissed her softly, slowly the kissed became deeper as their tongues met. They pulled away when they heard a quiet noise, Kate looked down and saw her other baby girl, Lily. "Hey baby, what's up?" The little girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned "I had a bad dream" Kate pulled out of Sawyers embrace and she picked Lily up, "I'll see you in bed okay?" Sawyer nodded and went to the fridge. Kate tightened her grip on the girl and headed towards her bedroom.

----------------------------------------------

The past few days had been strained, Sawyer tried to break the ice with Jaime on more than one occasion but she either glared at him or completely blanked him. He understood, he was harsh on her and she had picked up the stubbornness that runs in the Ford genes, so he knew she'd be icy for a few days. He decided to make her favourite breakfast and take it up to her, he pushed open her bedroom door and saw that she wasn't in her bed; he placed the tray down and sighed. He paused for a moment and heard her heaving in her own bathroom. He nudged open the door and saw her cradled around the toilet bowl. She glared up at him "What?!" he sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub "Y'okay?" Jaime stood up and washed her face; she turned around and stared at him sadly "What do you care?"

Sawyer looked back at her, equally sad "Course I care Jai, you're my baby" She rubbed her arms and looked towards the ground with a sigh, she missed talking to him "I don't know, I've jus' been feelin sick for the past few days" he walked over to her and pushed her hair out of her face "I made ya some breakfast… it may help ya" she scrunched up her face and sighed "Maybe" he smiled at her encouragingly and put his arm around her shoulder, he walked her back into her room and she sat on the bed, he handed her the tray and she picked at the food. "Am goin out later, you wanna come?" Jaime smiled slightly "Nah, think am just gonna stay in bed today, mighta been somethin I ate, so I just wanna take it easy" Sawyer nodded "Kay then, leavin soon, so if ya want anythin just shout" Jaime nodded and took a small bite "Kay" Sawyer left the room and began to think, he had saw these signs before, so he decided to take a small trip to the drug store.

----------------------------------------------

He pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated looking for this sort of thing, there were lots of brands and he didn't know the best one. He heard footsteps come closer and stop beside him; he turned his head and saw Nikki smiling at him. "Hey Sawyer" he smiled at her "Hey Nik, whoa, yer getting big" he grinned at her large belly, Nikki rolled her eyes and laughed "Not a wise thing to say to someone pregnant" Sawyer raised his hands and laughed "Yeah, I know… but you look beautiful" Nikki smiled thankfully at him and sighed.

_The sight of him with that little blond girl was hurting, she hoped that he would have warmed up to the idea of children and had them with her. Nikki picked up the courage and she walked over to them and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Sawyer" he turned around and smiled quickly, straightening his stance "Hi Nik" she smiled nervously "How have you been?" his hand rested on his jeans and he shrugged "Okay… how you been?" she smiled a little too happily and nodded "I've been great" her eyes moved to the little girl standing behind him, peeking at her every few seconds. "Is that your daughter?" Sawyers hand stroked Jaime's shoulder and he nodded "Yeah" Nikki leaned down and shook Jaime's hand "What's your name"_

_Jaime smiled "I'm Jaime" Nikki nodded "Jaime, that's a beautiful name… I'm Nikki… a friend of your fathers" the little girl smiled "Hi Nikki" Sawyer nudged her "Go play on the swings, me and Nikki gotta talk, Kay kiddo?" Jaime nodded and ran towards the swing set. She jumped onto a free swing, and pushing herself backwards and forewords. "She really is beautiful Sawyer" he smiled at her "Yeah, she is" Nikki nodded and sighed "I just want to let you know, that I won't cause any trouble for you and Kate… infact I'm trying to move on" Sawyer looked at her "Sarah set me up on a date with her cousins best friend, he's meant to be nice" Sawyer smiled, he was happy that she was moving on "That's great Nik, I hope ya have a good time" Nikki smiled widely "Thank you… I'll tell you about it sometime" she winked at him and they laughed._

"Speaking of pregnant, is Kate again?" she smiled and nodded towards the rows of pregnancy test boxes. He shook his head "Not exactly" Nikki scrunched her eyebrows in thought, and then gasped "Jaime?" he sighed and shrugged "Don't know, she aint been feelin too hot, so I thought I'd buy her one" Nikki cocked her eyebrow "Yeah, she's feelin a bit under the weather and the perfect gift for her is a pregnancy test?!" Sawyer rolled his eyes "Nik, I know the signs, she's been throwin up in the mornin's and she's been overly pissed off, so that can only really mean one thing" Nikki smiled "It's nice that your looking out for her" He smiled shyly, and looked up when he saw Nikki's husband walking towards them. Paolo kissed Nikki on the cheek and nodded in greeting at Sawyer. "Well I gotta get goin, nice ta see y'all" they said goodbye and he paid for the test.

----------------------------------------------

The kids were at school and Kate was at work, so the house was quiet when Sawyer stepped inside. He put the rest of the groceries away and he climbed up the stairs to his daughter's room, he looked into the room and saw Jaime lying on her bed, her arms over her face. He pushed open the door a little bit and he slowly stepped into the room "Hi Jai, how ya feelin now?" she smiled up at him and moved her legs, so he could sit down. "I'm feelin much better dad, thanks" he smiled at her and then reached into his pocket "I bought ya somethin…" he handed her the pregnancy test, she looked at it as if it wasn't from this world "What?!" Sawyer tilted his head "S'a pregnancy test" she rolled her eyes "Well captain obvious, I knew that… but why d'you buy me it?"

This time Sawyer rolled his eyes "Well, you were sick… so I thought… maybe you were…" she cut him off "What pregnant?" he nodded "God dad, cant I jus' be sick? Why would I be pregnant?" he scowled at her "Well, you did say you were gonna have kids whether I liked it or not… so…" Jaime rolled her eyes "Yeah… well… I've been careful most of the time" he cocked his eyebrow at her "yeah, well there's still a chance Jai" she shook her head "Dad, come on" he shrugged "Jai, please, jus' take the test, it's better ta know… and if ya aint, well, yeah sorry" he laughed nervously and smiled at her. Jaime rolled her eyes and smiled sadly, she grabbed the test and stood up "See the things I do for ya" he rolled his eyes "jus' go" she sneered at him and went into her bathroom.

Jaime followed the instructions and then waited beside her dad; this was something she never thought would have happened, she thought that it would be so embarrassing to have him here, but it was comforting. They stayed in silence during the time limit and she slowly went back to the bathroom and picked up the test, she sat back down beside Sawyer and looked at him. He smiled at her encouragingly and she looked at the answer, it was positive. She tilted the test towards Sawyer and he nodded. He couldn't describe how he was feeling, he thought he'd fly off the handle and scream the house down but infact he felt proud, his baby was going to be a mother. "Congratulations Jai" he looked at her and she had unshed tears on her eyes. "Wha's the matter?" Jaime blinked a few times and then some tears fell.

He pulled her over to him, into a comfortable hug and he stroked her hair. "Daddy, I'm scared" he pushed the hair out of her eyes and sighed "Thought this was what you wanted?" she wiped her eyes and sniffed "Yeah, I do… but…" she wanted nothing more than to have children but it hut her, she would have a baby within the next year. She shook her head "I'm still scared, what if I'm not ready? I don't want to screw the kid up" Sawyer stroked her shoulder comfortingly "You'll do fine, yer mom managed, all on her own, three years younger than you are, and your fine… you'll have us and Liam" she smiled and tried to dry her eyes on her sleeve "Yeah, your right" he smiled at her "And I'm sorry for sayin what I did the other night, you're my daughter and I should be proud of your decisions"

She shook her head "You don't have to apologise, I'm your baby, and you want to keep me that way" he nodded "Yeah, course I do… well, what d'ya say we get somethin ta eat and tell yer mom when she comes in" Jaime nodded and they both stood up "Can Liam come around, so I can tell him?" Sawyer nodded "Sure" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled widely, before running out of the room and down towards the phone. He looked around her bedroom and felt sad, she wasn't his little girl anymore; she was a grown woman and he was going to be a granddad. He sighed and went down the stairs to open a beer, hell, he felt like celebrating. They waited till everyone came home and she made an announcement, causing a celebration to be made.

----------------------------------------------

Kate pulled back the covers and slid into the bed, she felt tired. Sawyer strolled into the room, completely naked and not caring to put something on, Kate smiled at him "If it was legal to be naked outside, you would throw all your clothes out wouldn't you?" Sawyer smirked at her "Course I would" he came over to the bed and slid underneath the covers, pulling Kate towards him. "And besides, you like me naked" Kate laughed and turned around so she was facing him "Yeah, but remember there are three other people who live here and could walk in at any moment" Sawyer kissed her so she wouldn't say anything else. His hand slid down her side and came to rest on her hip, his fingers applying the smallest amount of pressure "James…" He smirked "What?"

Kate rolled her eyes and used her hand to push back the hair that was in front of his face "James, our baby is growing up" he smiled down at her, that strange feeling came over him again "Yeah, I know… I still don't wanna let her go… but watchin the way that she and Liam were actin, reminded me of us…" Kate smiled, she thought that as well, their interactions and their general banter was identical to what they were like. Sawyer lay back on the pillow and Kate placed her head on his chest, her fingers drawing circles on his skin "Everythin's gonna be different from now on freckles…" Kate placed a kiss on his chest and she put her head back down in its previous position "I know…" they both sighed and closed their eyes; it had been a long day "Good night James" Sawyer smiled and then yawned "G'night sassafras"

----------------------------------------------

_Their tongues were slowly massaging the other, drawing out the kiss for as long as __possible. The vigorous love making was finished and all they were doing was kissing and caressing each other. They broke the kiss and drew in large amounts of air, just resting their foreheads against each others. Sawyer was lying partially on top of Kate, and the sheets were thrown on top of them. The clocked flashed as the time changed, telling them that it was a brand new day, Sawyer smiled down at Kate. _

"_Tha's the end of Valentines __Day freckles… gotta wait a whole 'nother year ta do it again" Kate giggled and shook her head "I think we'll manage to wait another year James" he shrugged and kissed her again before answering "Might, Might not… jus' have ta see" Sawyer pushed back some of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him affectionately._

"_James… do you think we'll always be together?" _

_He looked down at her seriously. "Course we will… can't see myself being with anyone other than you" Kate bit her lip, she truly did love him, he smirked at her, __and then placed a kiss on her nose. _

"_I love ya Kate… and we're gonna grow up old together, just you wait"_

----------------------------------------------

**And again, thanks so much for the reviews :) xx**


End file.
